Hazy Dreamer
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Edward and Roy find themselves constantly taking on new problems. But they soon learn to endure the troubling future together. Once Roy realizes his feelings for Ed, how will he tell him. [Yaoi: RoyxEd] Lemons!Complete!
1. Phenomenon

****

Hazy Dreamer

Chapter One

Phenomenon

Marveled by the constant rotation of bright lights and unforeseen winds, Al was petrified in place. Twisting and turning, hoping to find a way out of the small contained room, lights bounced from wall to wall. Shrouded by its glow a figure emerged from a cloud of smoke. His heart, ready to burst; wanting nothing more than to see his face again.

"Brother!" Al yelled watching the thick smoke fade as he got closer, "Edward!"

Al watched intensively, Edward's distinctive figure faded within smoke and light. He was at first scared but hid it under curiosity. What happened to Ed? What had he done? Fragments of memory flashed before him. _The group of homunculi had forced Ed to sacrifice the men to make the philosopher's stone at the cost of Al's life at lab 5._ Suddenlythe smoke had completely disappeared before Al could see him. Unconsciously embraced in the arms of a female officer. Al went silent as the shock consumed him.

"It's alright Ed, everything will be alright." The woman finished taking him to the rest of the officers for medical attention.

Edward woke up instantly yelling for his brother. His eyes shifted to the corner of the hospital room to find Al propped up against a nearby wall, a familiar face remained untouched; as though he had no thoughts expressed in his face. His limbs were completely gone, from when Gluttony ate them clear off the armor. _Does he remember anything that just happened_?_ Is he even alive?_ For one second Ed had doubted his own faith, until one quick breath of life brought him back to his senses.

His eyes downcast and empty, how could he speak to the brother he betrayed. "...Al..." He quickly turned his blue eyes toward Edward, awaiting the rest of the statement. "I'm...I'm sorry Al. I had the chance to get you back to normal and I hesitated. I promise Al, I'll fix everything...ok." Al nodded just as Roy Mustang walked in.

"Well, isn't it Full metal. What mess have you gotten yourself into this time. Your in the hospital for crying out loud." He consciously teased as he came to the side of the bed and roughly leaned on the wall. "It seems like every time we meet, you have gotten yourself into some other type of trouble."

Ed was peering intently out the small square window. He could see little: his vision was failing and he had no sensation of movement, but then the lighted window of a car moved past through the mist outside, and he felt suddenly giddy. He then turned back toward Roy, "what did you say?" Roy jumped with fury and shook his fist.

"You mean to tell me you didn't hear a word I just said!" Edward smiled calmly and nodded bashfully. Roy sighed loudly getting back to where he was, "so what was it this time? What happened?"

"An observable sign of working outside the a law of nature, beyond any humans comprehension." Ed smirked and crossed his arms.

"What does that mean!" Roy grew impatient and was now yelling.

"It means..." Edward paused and gave an evil glare. "I'm not talking, because you won't understand unless I showed it to you." He laughed and patted Roy on the back. Though Roy didn't find it as funny as ed made it out to be. Just before Roy could shout out another question Hughes walked in.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be here Roy." Hughes came in politely and closed the door behind him. He gently brushed Ed's hair back and pulled up his chin to check him out. "You look much better, compared to how you came in. Next time don't scared us like that. You nearly gave Mustang here a heart attack." He smiled caringly at Roy.

"What the! He did no such thing!" Roy quickened to correct Hughes mistake.

"Stop playing Hughes! Mustang here doesn't care what happens to me. He didn't even ask how I was when he came in, much less think about it to himself. It's always how much trouble I am to him, and how he has to do all that paper work because of my acts of misbehavior." Ed stuck his tongue out.

"Your wrong Ed...Roy is not like that. He really cares about you, just he puts on a front for know one can see it. Deep down...deep down there's a kind hearted man. He is trapped inside. Though he is kept from the open, doesn't mean he's nonexistent. Much less that the feeling he cares about the most isn't there." Hughes patted Roy's shoulder steadily, but he quickened his jolt and his hand missed.

"Stop filling his head with crap!" Roy groaned finally deciding to leave the room.

Hughes laughed silently, "you see? He's just embarrassed." Ed watched dumbfound as Hughes quickly followed after Roy.

"Brother?" Al's voice had broken the awkward moment suddenly, "do you think Hughes right? Do you think Mustang really does care?" Edward smiled contently and shrugged his shoulders with an answer of, 'I don't know what to think anymore'.

It felt like waiting for an execution. Roy had left the hospital and was now waiting on his driver to arrive and pick him up. He wasn't to please with the fact had had to write a report on the events that happened in lab five, when Ed wouldn't give him a reasonable explanation. So he was not in a mood to react favorably when a hand tugged at his sleeve as he turned into a corner. He looked around, expecting a beggar, and automatically reached for his pocket to find a coin and get rid of them quickly. But the figure he saw clearly was not a beggar, but his dear annoying friend Hughes. What he could see of his face was not encouraging: for Hughes' experiences of life had left his habitual expression one of sullen threat. He took it in, surprised, and then looked down at the rough-knuckled hand resting on his sleeve.

"Tell him." he said, astonishing him further. "Tell Ed the truth. You can't go on like this forever." His low, hoarse mutter, the air of menace he wore, were too much for Roy. He shook his arm free, seized Hughes' arm instead, and to his amazement dragged him suddenly into the angle of the ally and pushed him against the wall. Anger lent him strength, and movement was so unexpected that Hughes didn't resist, and in any case he was so off balance. But before he knew what had happened, something hard and painful was thrust against his ribs. He looked down and saw Roy's fist.

"I'll tell him when I feel like it. You don't focus me to do anything, got it." His voice low and intense, and furious hatred in his eyes. So Hughes stood still and silent against the wall as Roy stepped away. "I don't know what he will say or think if I tell him."


	2. A New Life Style

**Chapter Two**

**A New Life Style **

I want him. I want to touch him and hold him tight. I want to be close to him. This isn't right. I'm disgusting. I want to tell him though. About this feeling. Never had I once become known to such a feeling as this one. I want to hold on to this feeling, but I'm afraid that if I do...something will happen.

Edward...

Sometimes, when he least expected it, he had the over powering sensation that he was beside him, and all he had to do was turn his head and he'd see Ed. It was a sense of utter conviction. He was not imagining it or daydreaming; Ed was there. He had that sense now, as he moved away from the newsstand, and it was so vivid that he gasped and turned half-around with eager happiness, and his lips had formed the start of "Edw-"

Nothing there. A dim, ray afternoon, a curious passer-by in a black coat, the crowd traffic of the street. No Edward. But the sense of his presence didn't vanish at once. That instant flash of total happiness and certainty still illuminated things, like a flare left a drifting image of itself in your eyes for a long time after it had burned up and died. Roy though to himself, as the awkward situation progress. He was to old to be imaging or fantasizing people who weren't there. After collecting the remaining sense he had, he headed back toward the hospital. A constant warning in his gut, told him not to go in fear that he would do something he would later regret. Something as important as telling Edward about the feelings he had for him and what he truly felt.

Sometimes Roy found himself day dreaming of fantasizing in his sleep. In one dream he comes home, and before he raises his hand, the door opens. He leaned against the doorframe, one hand above his head, the short red boxers barely covering him. "I've been waiting for you," he said huskily. His voice was deep for him. "What took you so long?" Roy walked past him without a word, and moved through the darkened house, until he stood at his bed room door. Ed swaggered toward him. "You're in a hurry tonight?" They were standing so close that he could feel his breath. He grunted, and he moved into him, forcing his body into the room. With a gentle push, Ed lowered his body onto the bed. "Since you're in such a hurry." Ed remained standing with his hands on his hips and a wide smile. His eyes roamed over Ed, from the loose blonde hair that framed his face, past the curves of his neck down to his legs that were spread wide. Slowly he brought the boxers down, until it slid down his legs and fluttered around his ankles. he kicked the material away. In the bright light, he stood, totally naked. Roy closed his eyes, then pulled the boy into him and moved his hands to his waist, squeezing as tight as he could. "Ouch!" Ed swung around, facing him, his face twisted with pain. But then, he licked his lips. "It's going to be like that, huh?" He kissed him, softly at first, then pushed his tongue into Roy's mouth. A moment later, Roy pulled away and pushed Ed onto the bed. He laughed, too loud. "You're being rough, sempai!" In one move, Roy unzipped his pants and fell on top of him, but he stopped him-holding the boy still. Then he pounded away, causing him to moan. The louder Ed became, the harder he pushed into him. His eyes closed tightly and he could see him. It was Ed holding him. Ed moaning for him. Ed wanting him. But just as fast as the fantasy started it ended, so quickly.

The sun fought valiantly, but the clouds moving along the coast proved to be more powerful. By the time Roy reached the hospital it was noon day. He surprisingly walked into a room filled with screams and shouts. It was probably Ed, fighting the nurse over drinking his milk. Roy laughed shortly as he turned the knob. But just as quick, a glass came flying toward the door. Roy ducked in time for it to hit the door and shatter into tiny pieces. "What the hell is going on in here!" Roy stood back up looking displeased. Hughes and Ed both faced him, but Ed quickly turned with his nose in the air and his arms crossed. Hughes smiled childishly and wiped the sweat from his temples.

"We were just coming to the conclusion that Ed and Al will be staying at your placed for better protection. Plus the hospital refuses to let Ed stay, he is to noisy and disobedient.

"Shout Up!" Ed suddenly yelled. "I'm not staying with that bastard anyway. Me and Al can take care of ourselves. Right Al!" He turned to his brother, but got a sadden glare from him as he looked at the limbs missing from his suit of armor. He them sighed distastefully. "Fine! Only a little while." Roy sighed as well. He didn't know if he could control himself if Ed was going to live under the same roof as him.

Ed and Al arrived at Roy's house shortly. Al at first arrival was fixed with scraps of other metals. Ed told him to stay in the guest room, Roy had shown them, while he would go take a shower. After Ed was in the shower, Al put his clothes in the wash, he knew Ed didn't like the smell of hospital still on them.

Ed remained in the shower far longer than was necessary. Having had searched everywhere without a decent place to stay for some time, he appreciated the opportunity to just linger under the hot mist, to lazily run the bar of soap across his body and let it wash away the dirt and grime of disappointment, despair, and hopelessness. Still soaking wet, he stepped out of the shower and rummaged around a linen closet in search of a towel, when he realized his close were gone. Ed raced off into the hallway. Roy stopped in his tracks when he reached the wide open door to the bathroom and got an eyeful of his houseguest. Ed was standing at the closet, only in the towel, with his back to him, thankfully. "Where the hell is my clothes!" He quickly turned to Roy with a frown. "Where is my stuff you bastard!"

"What are you talking about? Why would I take your belongings?" Roy reassured himself, trying to think up any excuse possible for the heat that rose to his face, for the quickened breath and racing heartbeat. He barely had any muscle on that body of his, and was still young enough so that his body hadn't been exposed to the wash of hormones that would metamorphose him from a boy to a man. That was all there was to it. Nothing more.

Hating himself for his body's response, Roy quickly got his hormones in check and walked to the dresser, where he pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and threw them at Ed without looking at him, for fear that his body would betray him once again. "Then wear these. I don't know where your clothes are, but you can wear mine." Ed looked suspiciously as them and then returned to the bath room.


	3. Temptation

**Chapter Three**

**Temptation**

After the unexpected fight Roy left out for awhile, but when he got home he let himself into his home, and his eyes immediately caught sight of his houseguest lying on his stomach in front of the television set on top of Roy's bed. He opened his mouth to scold the boy for doing as he pleases in another man's house, but then he noticed that the boy's pale, slender body was clothed in nothing except the bath towel that he let him use earlier.

"You're back earlier than I expected. I thought you would be womanizing again." Ed said as he turned over propping himself up onto his elbows and spread his legs slightly reveal the scar around his whole metal leg, where the real on use to be on his inner thigh of his left leg. Roy gasped as he got more of an eyeful than he ever wanted of another man, wearing nothing below the waist, lying on his bed, legs spread apart…

"Why the hell are you not dress?" Roy yelled suddenly going back into his closet and searching for some more clothes.

Ed jumped to his feet and pulled Roy's shirt. "All your clothes are way to big, and I don't trust you one bit. You may try to put itching power or some alchemy trick in them." Ed tugged roughly not wanting Roy to retrieve more cloths.

"That's stupid. Here!" Roy managed to grab another shirt and boxers from his closet while Ed was complaining in a struggle. Roy shoved them into Ed's face only to have them be knocked out of his hand again. "What your problem! Just wear them!" Roy picked them back up and forced himself on top of Ed. His legs on either side of Ed's hips as he tried to force the young boy into the shirt. "Dammit Ed, stop moving!" Ed squirmed more violently, kicking and yelling.

Just that moment Al came in. "Edward, I have your clothes out of he dryer-" He paused once he saw the awkward sight. Roy awkwardly on top his barely clothed brother. Ed obviously in a struggle to get free. Roy blushed quickly and jumped away from Ed, his heart bounding more and more rapidly as he stared at the hands that had Ed in their grasp.

"It's not what it looks like Al!" Roy quickly concluded when he got no question from him. Ed smirked and grabbed his clothes from Al.

"Thank god! I thought I would actually have to wear those things. You saved me Alphonse." Ed laughed and padded his back, as he left for the other room to change.

When Roy tried to sleep, Ed's aroma pervaded not only his bed but the whole room. He was definitely here, Roy thought. It was not a dream. No. It was real. He was real. Roy wanted to get a couple of hours before he headed off to work so he lingered in the scent Ed left when he came in there to watch TV. Once he had finally drifted to sleep, he received the presence that Ed was beside his bed staring at him. He told him self it was just the result of his scent throughout the room. But Ed was there, he was standing there, he was staring at Roy in his sleep. His eyes shifted once Roy turned over nosily and breathed. Roy suddenly felt the presence again, as the sides of his bed deepened as though someone was climbing over them. Without haste that same presence was directly on top of him, one leg on each side. Roy shudder the moment he felt two warm gentle hands slip beneath his shirt and graze his stomach. The weight grew, once that presence leaned closer, now there groin touching one another's. Roy breathed deeply, was this a dream, was again fantasying Ed on top of him. But then he felt a warm, refreshing breath along his neck running down his side, as though he was taking in his scent. Roy moaned softly and was finally conscious enough to open his eyes. He lifted them and they met Ed's. "...Edward...what are you doing?" Roy paused, this can't be happening. Roy suddenly noticed Ed's eyes glazed over with sleep. "Damn, Ed." He sat up, causing Ed to fall off slightly.

"Roy..." He spoke between sleepy eyes, "my room..."

"Yeah, what about it?" Roy watched enchanted, has Ed come because he wanted to stay with him and not in his own room.

"It leaks...you bastard." Ed managed to say before giving into the sleep and collapsing forward into Roy's arms. Roy was startled by the sudden return to complete sleep, but laughed at the fact, Ed was only feeling him up with pleasure at the whelm of sleep and not that it was his desire to be with Roy. Roy gently pushed the boy over and left to check out his room. He was right there was a leak. Roy quickly patched it up and returned to tell Ed it was fixed.

Creeping up to Ed, he almost made a noise of surprise when Ed rolled over into his back in his sleep. Roy blushed, Ed's clothes were tightly clinging to his chest after he had turned over, catching the loose material beneath him. That must be uncomfortable. As if to mirror Roy's statement, Ed frowned a bit, squirming in his sleep. Roy watched enchanted by the boy in his sleep. It was just like a dream. Ed vulnerably sleeping in his room, no one to protect him. Roy crept closer, he then pursed his lips a bit, and thought of actually living out one of the many fantasies he'd had of Ed. Ed's arms, both curled up to either side of his head so that the backs of his hands rested near his ears, twitched slightly in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about. Roy then approached his bed, carefully easing himself over Ed's stomach, straddling it. He inched a bit further up his body, and leaned down, staring at Ed's face. Ed's lips curled beneath his teeth until he let out a breath. Roy smiled, Ed was so childish, even in his sleep. He wanted to linger on in his dream, on top of Ed. Roy closed his eyes at the feel of his skin touching his own.

"...Roy..." His eyes flew open, but Ed's were still closed. He licked his lips in his sleep, and Roy's heart slowed down from the adrenaline driven pace that Ed's soft whisper had caused. Moving his hips slightly, he rubbed himself on Ed's chest lightly, his groin grazing Ed's. Leaning down again, he gently pulled his lips across Ed's. He was afraid if he didn't he would die knowing he hadn't. He pulled back and dropped his chin into Ed's chest. Mindful of his hands, he slipped his right hand under Ed's shirt and explored the soft texture of his stomach. His arousal was pressed to Ed's thigh, and his hand was still under his shirt. Roy was waiting for him to punch or kick him, but he simply turned red in his sleep.

"Edward...allow me to do this to you..." Roy muttered sweetly. He smiled knowing he would receive no answer from a sleeping boy, so reframed from the thought and sat back up. "I could only imagine how angry you would be if I did this to you." Roy laughed quietly and lifted the boy back to his own room. "Damn this feeling, I almost gave in." Roy moaned crawling back into his own bed.


	4. Lingering Dreams

**Chapter Four**

**Lingering Dreams**

_Ed crawled off to the corner of the room almost under Roy's bed. He was facing raw terror. He didn't say anything hoping that Roy would just forget about him. Roy was sitting on the bed thinking. Ed would have ran away but the collar was still on him. "Ed, come here." Roy finally said smiling. Ed's eyes widened even more, if they could. He slowly crawled over to Roy. Roy sat Ed on his lap. He smiled at this and kissed Ed on his neck. He closed his eyes, for he was dozing off happily. Only moments later he was no longer in the warmth caused by Roy but was tied to Roy's bed, completely naked with the collar still on. Ed, blushing, struggled to get free. Roy walked up to Ed, giving off that terrible smirk, and gave him wet kisses all the way down to his waist and stopped. Ed wanted him to continue but was then screaming ,because Roy shocked Ed. The places where Roy kissed were burning tremendously. Ed jerked upwards, then noticed Roy was holding a belt. Ed shrieked. It was thick with pretty silver metal, one thing Ed hated the most at the moment. Roy began walking towards him. "Roy you're joking ... Right?" Ed asked terrified. Roy raised his arm with the belt in it. Ed rolled over trying to avoid being hit. He accidentally rolled over on his scabbed up ear and stopped in pain. Roy lashed Ed's back. "As you can see Fullmetal, I'm quite serious.." Roy crawled on the bed with absolutely nothing on, and crawled up to Ed's head. Roy couldn't help but laugh as Ed's eyes widen with terror. _

"Y-your disgusting you bastard! You're SICK!" Ed yelled to the top of his lungs, kicking and whining helplessly.

"Edward!"

Immediately Ed's eyes flew open and shifted around the room repeating, until he finally sat up seeing Alphonse. "It...was a dream?" Edward doubtfully stared at his arms and legs, there was obviously no rope around them.

"Edward? Are you ok?" Al stood up and walked over to his brother. "You were yelling in your sleep about something."

Ed sighed with relief and plopped back down onto his pillow, "that bastard scares me even in my sleep. He'll pay for that." Edward got up still grumpy from the dream and he let the feeling hang there for awhile. Alphonse watch curiously as his brother got dressed. Not like most mornings, Ed was feeling crappy, but somehow pleased. Al laughed to himself as he glared at Ed, he saw Ed had a bulge in his boxers as he changed. The dream couldn't have been to bad, if it had that effect on his older brother. Al didn't know much about this type of thing, but he knew if he asked Ed about it, he would surely deny it and the dream. After getting dress Ed left the room for the kitchen. He walked straight to the fridge and looked anxiously for some food. "Damn Roy, he doesn't even have food."

"I only supply for myself, you on the other hand must go out and buy your own food." Roy walked in fully conscious of what Ed had said early. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "it only makes sense, that if you stay free, you pay for extras. That includes food, water, clothes, and whatever meaningless items you waste money on."

Ed grew tense with the sound of Roy's voice, similar to how it sounded last night in his dream. Suddenly images of the dream overwhelmed him. He walked back to his room, shoving Roy out of his way. "You're really sick Roy." Edward mumbled, still overwhelmingly trapped inside of the dream.

Roy turned back around shocked at first. Was Edward actually awake when he was messing with him last night.

Later that night as Ed was searching for a job he found out a well known fact. Absolutely no one will hire a 15yr old kid, who over reacts when they say he is too small to work there. Ed was just about to give up hope, he would never find a job in this town, but he suddenly walked into a sign. It was a sign, just a simple sign, not flashy or anything, and it still managed to get his attention.

Now hiring attractive young males.

Must be eighteen or over.

Show proper identification.

Edward smiled to himself. He consider himself very attractive, and he thought he could us alchemy to change the age on his id. He supposed. Besides, who else was going to hire a short boy like himself, this was his last chance?

Ed waited until people began to file out of the small building before he crept inside. Right inside the door, there was another door that read "office", and he could see inside. There was a man sitting at a desk, watching TV, but nobody else. Praying that this was where he was supposed to go, he knocked on the door. The man quickly turned off whatever he was watching and called for him to come inside; he did as he bid.

Once he was inside and had closed the door, Ed smiled at the man. "Are you still hiring?" he asked meekly.

"Yes...we are," said the man, standing. "My name's James Bradley, but you can just call me Mr. B."

"My name's Edward," said the alchemist. Mr. B gestured for him to take a seat, and he did. The place was surprisingly clean for the kind of place it was, as he noticed.

Mr. B smirked, leaning back in his chair. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen, in one weekend," lied Ed. He knew he couldn't put off anything older than that so he went for it.

"Mm-hmm… Do you have an I.D.?"

Ed bit his lip for a moment. "Here" he answered. Mr. B looked at his id and smiled.

"Okay, I'm interested in seeing what you can do. Though you do look younger than you are, but that may be an advantage." Ed gulped; he didn't like the sound of what he said.

"What do I have to do?"

"Anything we ask you to."

Ed was beginning to regret coming inside, but managed to keep his cool. "ok," he said. Mr.B. just smiled and picked up his phone.

"Than, welcome Club Paradise. I'm sure you will make a successful host. There are some lockers in the back. Why don't you go put your belongings in there? I'm sure someone will help you adjust."

Ed walked through the door he'd indicated behind his desk, and found the rather cramped locker room with ease. He put his things in one and closed it tightly, making sure to use the one with a rusty handle. At least it would protect his things. But he never imagined he would actually be accepted into a Host Club. It seemed surprising that they would hire him, looking the way he did. Auto mail, short, and easily angered.

With a sad sort of sigh, Ed headed home. "Damn you Roy...you just want me out, don't you."

Ok, people to me it seems like no one really likes this story, I mean for allot of my other fanfics I recieved more reviews for where I am now. I didn't expect it to be such a failure. I really wnat to know what you'll think of it so please review, I atleast want 4-5 reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. No kinding, and the nest chapter is suppose to be really funny, I've already started on it too tear so please review!


	5. Ingorance And Love Leads To Pain

**Chapter Five**

**Ignorance And Love Leads To Pain**

Edward wasn't very anxious for his first day of work, why should he be? All he had to do was greet people and make sure they enjoyed their stay, how hard could it be? Edward prepared early in the morning for his leave only to be reminded that he had a night shift and wouldn't have to go in until eight. So he spent his day moping around the house since he wasn't allowed to eat, drink, or use any of Roy's things. It was a drag but Ed put through, soon he would be bringing in money. Roy watched curiously, Ed switching from room to room.

"How long must I endure this for, Edward?" Roy smirked sarcastically, "so I'm guessing you couldn't find a job yesterday." He laughed pulling his hair back with his hand as he stood up from the couch.

"Shout up!" Edward yelled bluntly crossing his arms. "For your info I got a great job, and it pays allot too!"

"Oh, really..." Roy smiled teasingly and then walked over to Ed. He mischievously grabbed Ed's chin, so that Ed was looking him directly in the eye. "Let me guess? You're at a lemonade stand, child actor, charity group, boy scouts, tell me when I'm getting close."

Ed frown and jerked his chin away, "Keep with the jokes, but I'm not telling you. I'm going to let you suffer with curiosity!" Ed pushed Roy aside and went to his room.

"Edward!" Alphonse questioned as he slammed the door behind him. Alphonse then looked at Roy and sighed. "Why do you toy with his emotions? It always ends up with pain. Either for you or for him." Al walked over to Roy and looked down seriously. "I don't know your motives for teasing him, but I do know one think." Roy glared at Al. "Ed actually admires you. In some way he finds a way to look past the fact that you are always mean to him and he sees good inside you. He's never told me anything...but I can tell. Could you at least pretend to like him?" Al stated before going back into his room.

Roy laughed to himself, "stupid...I don't have to pretend."

After time progressed, Ed was finally ready to leave for work. He slowly closed the door behind him, making sure Roy didn't know he was leaving. He quickly tip-toed past the living room to the front door. "Where are you going, Edward?" Roy suddenly asks from his seat on the couch across from the door. His arms were crossed and his head tilted until he noticed Ed. "What the hell are you wearing?" Roy added glancing over Ed in tight black jeans, cut low by the waist, a rather revealing belly shirt stretched tightly around his muscles. And a black vest coat that didn't cover the shirt nor the pants. Roy blushed surprisingly, "why are you dress like some stripper!"

Ed inwardly laughed, that could be another way of putting it. "I'm going to work, if you must know."

"Looking like that! And so late for a kid to be out alone. You don't have one of those shady jobs, do you?"

"No! So just leave me alone. This wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't insisted I get a job!" Ed raced out before Roy could get another complaint out.

"Edward! Get over here you have your first customer!" A tall, young man with long red hair pulled into a pony tail yelled.

Ed nervously walked out of the locker room, "I appreciate you lending me some clothes Manuel, but do they have to be this revealing."

The man patted Ed's back, "since its your first day, you should draw in as much customers as possible or Mr. B will regret hiring you." He shoved Edward forward toward the door, where a older women in her 20's was waiting.

He cautiously walked over, "Hi ma'am, I'm your host Edward. I hope you enjoy your stay here at club Paradise."

The women smiled politely, "you're pretty cute compared to the rest of the men here." Ed showed he to her seat. "You know, its hard for me to picture you being 18. You can tell me the truth, how old are you really?"

Edward blushed as a result to the woman smiling toward him in a maturely attractive way. "I'm 15 ma'am."

"Oh, that young! But you don't have to call me ma'am, I'm not that old." The woman leaned closer to him, now her over exposed chest was gently rubbing against Ed's arm. "Unless you like older woman, Ed. You can call me anything you want, if I get something in return." She said mockingly childish. She gently brushed her fingernails against Ed's cheek. " Come on Ed."

He blushed continuously this time as he tried backing away, but she held his hand, beneath the table so he couldn't move. "Uh...mmm...I don't think I like that very much..."

"Uh, Ed you're hurting my feelings." She pretended to cry. Suddenly Ed noticed a crowd of eyes on them and knew he would lose his job, for not making the woman happy. He sighed and muffled an 'ok'. She quickly stopped and smiled, "really Ed?" He looked down, embarrassed. She kept the same mischievous smile and released Ed's hand, so that she could rub down his leg and farther. Ed winced when her hand touched his most sensitive area. He felt her soft hands run back up his leg and to his chest where they slipped beneath his shirt. He groaned when he felt her sharp nails scaling his chest and back. He wasn't sure he liked this job at all.

When Ed got home it was past 3am and he was sure Roy and Al were asleep. He started up a bath, suddenly feeling dirty. Wincing, he limped over to the bathroom and flopped into the bathroom. The calming sound of running water met his ears as he looked into the mirror to assess the damage.

"Crap. Everyone's going to notice that..." Ed muttered as he traced the scratches and bite marks on his neck. "That stupid woman wouldn't stop biting my neck as she kissed. Good thing she stopped there." He sighed and turned off the tap, slipping into the tub. The hot water scraped at his cold skin, causing him to wince. He sighed and slid in lower, the warmth spreading through him. Ed fell asleep; his dreams centered around a certain black-haired colonel, moaning his name.

An hour later, when Ed's skin had become pruned, a knock rang through Ed's room. When it went unanswered, the door opened.

"Edward?" The annoyed voice of Roy Mustang shouted. He looked around in slight distaste at his surroundings. 'At least it's almost clean. Pretty good for a person who never learned how to be neat...' Roy stared at the empty bed and then looked to the slightly open bathroom door. He opened it slowly and then looked at Ed lying in the tub. His breath hitched, and he tried to look away, but his head wouldn't turn the other way.

Ed's body glistened, his unruly hair calmed down onto his head, his chest rising and falling evenly in the water. The water was tinged a light pink from the various scratches and lipstick marks that Ed had on his tanned body. Roy couldn't help but look lower down Ed's body.

He stopped breathing and quickly turned away before he let his eyes wander, his face burning.

"Ed! Where the hell have you been!" Ed's eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling lazily before turning to look at Roy.

"Mustang...? What... What are you doing here...?" Ed yawned and stretched. It was around then he noticed he was completely naked.

The house shook and rattled from the scream.

Roy quickly closed the door and sighed angrily. The left side of his face was covered in soap spuds; an irritated red from both the bar of soap Ed threw at him and the brief glimpse he got of the boy when he jumped up. Roy blushed more and slid down the door.

"What the hell do you think you were doing! Pervert!" ed twitched and yelled to the door.

"You didn't get home until now! I was making sure you weren't dead!"

"Get me my clothes, pervert!"

"Like hell I will, after you just hit me with soap! Get them yourself!"

"Yeah, I'll go out in my towel and get my clothes, only to be jumped and raped by you! NO WAY!" Roy blushed furiously at the thought and grabbed Ed's regular clothes randomly off of the hooks, opening the door and tossing them on the floor.

"Who'd ever want to touch you, Edward!" Roy spat out. The house became eerily quiet after that. After a few minutes, Roy knocked on the door. "Edward...I'm-"

"Go away! You sick bastard!" The tone of Ed's voice was cold. Roy felt slightly guilty and stared at the floor.

"I didn't mea-"

"Get. Out." Roy sighed and turned, heading for the door.

"I'm sorry Ed. I was actually worried about you." With that, he left. Ed glared through the door, calming only when he heard the door shut.

"Stupid Mustang... I hate him so much! Always toying with me." A soft smile graced his lips as soft gentle tears rushed down his eyes until he slide against the door onto the floor. "If you'd just give me a chance, you would love me too... Dumb bastard...I hate you...because...you treat me like a kid. You won't give me the time of day, much less care if I told you I...I love you."

"I don't get... Why..do I like you so much?"


	6. When All Becomes Clear

**Chapter Six**

**When All Becomes Clear**

From the event of last night the day had already started off bad. Ed wouldn't talk to Roy for the remainder of the day, and then he had to leave Roy alone with Al to go to work. Which brings him to his awkward moment now. The fact that he had a hard-on wasn't special. He'd caught Edward in the tub earlier. That was their midnight encounter, and he still had that hard-on. And right now it was throbbing for attention. How could he get hard off of Edward? The worlds most attractive womanizer getting hard off of a boy. Just how? He was too innocent…but that night when he saw him it was a bit much. He always thought Edward was too childish for a large dick, but his was pretty average. What the hell? What am I thinking? He shook his head vigorously.

It throbbed again and again. Roy growled and glanced around. No one was home except Al, who was copped up in his room everyday until Ed came home. But what if he happens to walk in, to ask Roy a question? Roy pushed the thought out of his mind. He reached for his sheet and covered his lower half just in case and began to pull his boxers down.

He reached back up after putting his boxers at his feet to grab his hard length. Why was I doing this to thoughts of Edward? He bit his lip as he pumped slowly. He glanced around again, even up. Seeing no one of course in his room, he reached up to bite his finger really trying not to moan. It didn't work and his voice cracked. He gasped and bit his bottom lip, reaching down to grasp a random towel on the floor. He arched his back and groaned, really hoping no one heard it. He couldn't help but moan out loudly, but what he moaned was a name. "Edwardddd…" he groaned loudly and flattened himself on the bed. He whistled in wonder of how he ended up in this position and cursed today, and the fact that he walked in on Edward bathing. He pushed the thought from his mind as he heard a call.

"Do you need something Colonel Mustang?" It asked.

He'd recognize that innocent adorable voice anywhere. "Alphonse..." he chocked out and rushed to pull his boxers on. Roy felt his hands shaking and as Alphonse neared he told himself to keep calm.

"Hey…Did you need something? Ed's not home, so I could." He asked. Roy blinked.

He'd have to make something up really fast. "Erm…Hai…Yea…I did…" He said. He hoped Al wouldn't ask what.

"Well, what do you need?" He asked. He could see a glint of sweat in Roy's hair, and on his face. Roy saw his hand reach for his face, but up to his hair to a straighten it. "What exactly are you doing in here?"

Roy heard him ask. He looked at his face and smiled back. "Nothing…" he said. Alphonse blinked and stared at the door.

"I kind of knew…" Roy heard him say. He continued to stare at him. "Do you love my brother?" He asked. Roy felt his stomach flip-flop.

"Ed! Come on already, your guest is waiting!" Manuel pronounced opening the door to the locker room.

Ed lazily dragged his overwhelmingly bruised feet and moaned, "damn Manny. Are all Fridays like this. I have already had at least six customers today."

Manuel laughed patting Edward's head, "that's all! You're lucky, I had eleven so far. Don't worry, it's all worth it in the end. You get paid depending on your number of customers, and look how many people you make happy with your sexy smile." Manny playfully grabbed Ed's head by the chin and rubbed his thumb gently against his cheek.

"Shit, Manny! I'm getting annoyed by that. I've got my ass slapped so much that it's turned red with soreness."

Manny laughed louder than before, "that's because it's so damn firm and attractive!"

"What-!" he couldn't finish because Manuel had stolen his lips with a kiss. Ed was almost tempted to punch him, since he had never been kissed, by a man no less. He was rather disappointed though, he wanted Roy to be his first.

Manuel soon broke apart with a smile as he licked his lips. "You will have to learn not to let stuff like that get to you. There will be people like that, they do whatever they want without your permission. So don't let it weigh you down." He smiled cheerfully at Ed's dumbfounded expression as he left the room.

Ed collected his senses and sighed before yet again providing enjoyment for his customers. He was in dismay to find a familiar face awaiting him at the door. "Mustang?"

Ed questioned as the older man looked up at him with a smile, "Edward..."


	7. I Hate You, Because I Love You

**Chapter Seven**

**I Hate You, Because I Love You**

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Ed said worriedly looking at Roy's menacingly seductive smile.

"Edo-kun." He chirped softly. Ed backed away slowly as Roy started to approach him.

"What are you doing?" Ed panicked once he felt Roy's strong grip on his shoulders, forcing him into a large couch. "I don't know what I did, but I sorry!" He grew more nervous once Roy sat beside him, and he tired to crawl away. Roy squirmed on the couch, pulling Edward closer to him with a little bit of a frustrated whimper, and Ed jerked slightly. He could hear Roy's heavy breathing in his ear, and he could feel the other guy's arousal pressing into his spine. He realized they both were panting from this. "Oh my god, Mustang!" Edward moaned as his body went limp, ragged breaths finding their way from between his parted lips. Roy sighed happily, pulling the warm body closer, nuzzling his lips roughly against Ed. They parted with a need to breath.

"Edo-kun." Roy groaned. Edward couldn't help feel odd in this situation. Roy just suddenly knew where he worked, and simply showed up to see him. "Edo-kun...I want a favor." He smiled at the sight of Ed's adorable, clueless face. "I'll make your dreams a reality if you help me."

Ed stared confused, "what are you talking about?"

"I've been watching you and I've noticed tension has been growing in the household as a result of a new found secret." As his final words escaped his lips the man changed immediately. His short, beautiful raven hair had grew to his waist, turning into a thick swampy green color. His tall stator quickly decreased until he was slightly taller than Ed.

"Envy!" Ed gasped, pushing the homunculi off of him.

"You love that colonel, Roy Mustang." Envy smiled seductively at Ed, regarding the few stray stares he received from other customers.

"What favor could you possibly do for me!" he yelled.

Envy stealthy approached Ed again, his lips almost brushing against his ear, and he whispered lustfully. "If you make me human, I'll make love to you."

Ed's eyes widen quickly as he was now looking at Envy looking like Roy once again. He knew homunculi were determined, but desperate was a whole other story. Ed blushed shyly at the thought of Envy actually going through with it. "You sick bastard!" Ed quickly pushed the person off of him and started out the door.

He was running down the dark alley. It was about midnight and Ed was sure no one would care about this teenager running through the streets. The figure was closing in on him. Edward was now at full speed, but Envy had no trouble catching up to him. "What's the matter Edward?" asked the snickering voice.

"What's the matter, some asshole is chasing me!" mocked Ed turning around, but continuing running.

"What, you don't want me? Awww, you really hurt my feelings." said the voice sarcastically.

Edward turned and tried to run faster. He soon learned that the alley had a dead end. He looked at the shadow as it approached. He could barely see any of it with his eyes. He put his hands together, about to transmute a hole in the wall. But before he could notice, the shadow had him pined to the brick wall with his left hand pulling away Ed's right hand, holding them far apart. His body was putting pressure on Ed's body. Ed clawed at the grimy red brick wall.

"Get the fuck off of me before I cut you to into tiny pieces!" shouted Edward.

"C'mon, you are telling me that you are not enjoying this?"

"No, you mindless bastard!" screamed Ed wiggling around trying to free himself.

"I guess that I have to make it more enjoyable, Edward." Envy gave a lustful glare. His eyes met a pair of bright golden ones. "Oh, come now Edward. You honestly don't want this from me?" asked the fake Roy.

"No, I do not." said Edward getting sick of this chasing game. He tried to stay calm and keep his cool, but the words came out ringing of fear.

The Roy imposter pulled Ed to the ground and held him down using his body weight. He started to undo the three layers of clothes that Ed wears. "Why the hell do you have so many?" asked the voce finally getting them undone.

"What are you doing! Get off of me!" screamed Ed holding back tears. He started to panic. He began to kick and scream like crazy. "Let me go!" screamed Ed on the brink of tears.

"In good time, Fullmetal. But until then, let's have some fun"

"I don't want to be apart of your sick game!" screamed Edward.

"Oh, well, you don't have a choice." smiled the half-shadowed face. Envy already had undressed Ed and threw his clothes aside. He was now occupied on taking off his under clothes . Ed just laid there.

"What's the point of struggling? He is obviously stronger. I need to find a weakness." thought Edward, "I refuse to let this happen to me! Not like this, not while he looks like that!"

Envy caressed Ed's face with his soft hands. He dug his claw into Ed's pale, right cheek. He didn't flinch, but his cheek started to bleed everywhere. His anger was building up. He stopped the kicking and screaming.

"Ah, I see that you are now willing to cooperate." grinned the fake.

Edward uncrossed his legs and shot his left knee in between Envy's legs.

Envy paused. Ed could tell that the homunculi was in pain, but not too much. "Oh, you wanna play rough." Envy sliced up Ed's leg. He cried out in pain. That one hit the main nerve, so now a burning sensation blasted through his leg and through his pelvis. This time he did wince. He tried to push the man off of him and sit up but the now naked Envy pushed his pelvis against Ed's. Ed felt the heat exude from the homunculi's erect groin. "Try not to scream."

He wished that someone would save him. "Roy, please! Where are you?" thought Edward. He began to kick and scream once more. He clawed at his back and pulled his hair. He pulled his hand back. He examined the green hair and his blood-stained claws. "I don't like it when my lovers fight against me." said the now irritated homunculi.

"Well, I don't like it when strange homunculus come and fuck me in the middle of no where!" screamed Edward trying to regain his ''bad guy'' attitude.

"Oh, really? I'll change your mind!" Edward bit his lip. His lips dripped the blood as Envy harshly bit into his delicate skin. He just laid there, naked. He wanted to get up, but had neither the will nor the energy.

"Edward!" Roy yelled, his voice suddenly breaking the horrifying moment. "Hey Asshole! Pick on someone your own size." Envy turned to him.

"Why the hell do you have to end my fun!" Envy asked with an amused grin on his face. This confrontation gave time for Ed to wiggle out of the man's grasp and flee to the nearest corner.

"Stay the hell away from him!"

Envy laughed and charged at Roy. One attacked with a downward strike which he blocked with a scissor block. Then he grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind the mans back and broke it, though it would do no good since homunculi can't feel real pain for a long time. Roy did a swift kick to the back of Envy's legs and sent him into the wall. But he came back and attacked with a forward punch. Roy, being as quick as he was, used his famous flame alchemy to knock Envy out for a good while.

Roy helped Ed to sit up. He was still crying. He kneeled next to Edward. He pulled Ed's head to chest and let him cry. "You bastard!" Ed mumbled in between the two of them. He used both hands and started to beat in Roy's chest as tears continued to run. "You bastard! I hate you! I hate you!" He stopped for awhile and cried longer. Soon he wrapped his arms around Roy and cried his eyes out. Roy rubbed Ed's bare back. "You didn't come for me earlier. You were just going to let him do that to me! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry, Edward" said Roy gripping Ed's abdomen and lifting him up "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. But you never did tell me where you work, so how could I find you." Roy caressed Ed into his arms and blushing when he looked down to see his bare body. He quickly draped his coat over Ed's body and carried him to the car.

Ed was so exhausted from the struggle, he couldn't speak any louder than a whisper. "I hate you...I hate you, because...because...I love you." Ed wiped his tears, knowing Roy didn't hear his last statement. "Why...why do you do this to me...you make me feel like crap? Like I'm pathetic and helpless, whenever I see you...I feel completely vulnerable."


	8. True Confessions

**Chapter Eight**

**True Confessions **

"Edward?" Roy gently spoke to the exhausted, limp child in his arms. He had finally drifted to sleep after draining his strength with struggling and then yelling at Roy hundreds of times. Roy smiled peacefully; Ed was so adorable and only being covered by Roy's coat made it only more irresistible to smile. He blushed the whole way, this being Ed was naked beneath his coat, which wasn't big enough to wrap beneath Ed and only laid on top. So Roy had to carry him in the car with his hand holding Ed's bare back and his other holding onto Ed's naked legs.

"Cute kid. He yours?" The cab driver asked looking at Ed sleeping in Roy's lap. Roy didn't answer, he felt awkward in this situation. "He's pretty small, what is he, ten?" He commented.

Immediately Ed's eyes fluttered open and he jumped from Roy and tackled the driver. "Who are you calling small enough he could pass off as a 10 year old!" Ed exploded, punching the man in the jaw.

"Edward!" Roy yelled unable to calm the furious alchemist. But he reframed from lecturing him, since the sight of a enraged, naked Ed was quit distracting. He later regretted not stopping Ed, when the cab driver threw them out and made them walk. "Nice going Fullmetal." Roy sarcastically said, crossing his arms.

"Shout up, how do you think I feel!" Ed finished, staring down at his legs. The coat lent to him only reached slightly pass his thighs.

"Come here." Roy moaned in anger.

"What are you doing!" Ed said panicky as Roy turned him around. Ed blushed as Roy pulled the coat off of his shoulders, dropping it until it reached his hips. Then, from behind, he tied the sleeves of the coat around Ed's waist. Covering Ed's lower half, he turned the knot to the side.

"Better?" He asked rather irked by having the teenager fidget when he was doing so.

Edward blushed, now his chest was exposed to the midnight air and only a certain area was shielded from Roy's sight. "Uh...yeah. Thanks."

"Ok, let's go then." Roy quickly grabbed Ed's shoulder and lead him in the direction of home. As they strolled down the sidewalks, they received disturbing looks. Roy was sure this would ruin his repetition of being a womanizer, being seen walking down the streets with an exhausted half-naked, male teenager. He noticed Ed's reaction to the glances and couldn't take the boy shyly hiding behind his shoulder every time a grown up walked by. "Stop acting so childish, Edward."

"What then do you suppose I do?" Ed whispered, noticing another adult and jumped behind Roy again.

"Stop hiding behind me for one thing." His eye brow twitched at the sight of the boy's constant avoidance. "Just wait." Edward stopped and watched curiously as the man bent down on his knees. "Get on."

"Why the hell should I do that?"

"Cause we are getting no where with you constantly slowing down to hiding. Plus, no one will be able to see your front side." Roy smiled seductively, pointing to Ed's erected nipples from the cold.

"Shout up, Colonel Bastard!" Ed countered. But after arguing a few more times, he finally decided to take Roy up on his offer. "Don't tell anyone about this, alright?" The teenager whispered, lifting his legs onto each side of Roy's waist and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

"...Yeah, yeah...I got you." Roy stuttered. He was beginning to think his idea was a stupid one, since he couldn't control himself at the touch of Ed's groin to his lower back. The stiffening length against his back was making him extremely uncomfortable. He was afraid he would drop Ed, but he held on to dear life as he made his way home. When they got home, Al was in their room, quiet as can be. He of course was curious as of where Ed and Roy had been at two in the morning, but he didn't questioned them as they walked in. Though the sight of his barely clothed brother on the back of a flustered Roy made him only more eager to ask.

Roy took Ed off his back and sat him on the couch, "I'm going to take a shower. Stay here, Fullmetal."

Roy turned to leave but was held back by Ed, "don't… leave!. I mean don't take to long." Ed sighed.

"What are you scared of? Envy not coming to my house and taking you away."

Ed shook his head, "Don't leave me!" Ed blushed at what he just said, he never wanted to let Roy know how he felt. "I...I don't want to be alone..."

Roy lifted the child into his arms, "Then I'll take you with me." Ed's eyes widen, he felt more joy then embarrassment.

Roy carried Ed into the bathroom and sat him on floor. He started the water, poured in bubble bath and plugged the drain, deciding to take a bath instead, "You should take one too, Ed. Unless you want to be reminded of Envy all night." Ed turned around as Roy got undressed and climbed into the tub. Ed shook his head, saying nothing. Roy sighed, "Edward, you should take a bath and get clean."

Ed shook his head again, "No! I'd rather not!"

Roy sighed, "Whatever," then went under the water, getting his short hair wet. Ed crawled over to the tub, and looked into the water, only to find a layer of bubbles covering it. He reached up and shut off the water, preventing it from overflowing, then reached into the bubbles, scooping up a handful.

"Roy..." He spoke silently, hoping Roy couldn't hear him from beneath the water. "I wanted to tell you so long ago...the feelings I have. The truth is I-" A hand shot up out of the water and took hold of Ed's wrist along the edge of the tub. "What the hell!", Ed shouted, pulling against the hand.

Roy sat up in the water and laughed, "it's incredibly funny how you react to surprises." Roy stared at the still startled alchemist and laughed more. "And you make it more funny when you make that face!" Ed wanted to say something but stopped quickly. "I mean look at yourself, you're blushing of embarrassment and almost peed yourself!" Roy still laughing, unknowledgeable of a saddened Ed.

He pulled his hand free, "shout up! You're such a bastard!" Ed pouted, "you don't know anything."

Roy petted the small teenager on the head, "Sorry if I don't know anything. But why don't you tell me then?"

Ed blushed, "..."

Roy sighed, "fine. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. But don't you still want to get cleaned up?"

Ed looked at him, searching for the reason why this was constantly brought up. "You're such a pervert, Mustang?" Ed stood up as Roy closed his eyes, scooting over in the tub, making room for Ed. Ed removed Roy's coat, climbing into the tub.

Roy opened his eyes and looked at Ed, handing him a bar of soap, "Here. Get cleaned up." Ed had his back facing Roy's front as he took the soap in embarrassment.

Rolling it between his hands, Ed looked down at the bubbles forming over his hands, "Mustang…"

Roy looked up at him, placing his hand on his shoulder, "yes Ed?"

Sitting the bar of soap aside, he rubbed his suds covered hands over his arms, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that."

Roy cupped Ed's chin in his hand and lifted his eyes to his eye level, during which time Ed noticed how much closer the man had gotten, "you are very childish."

Ed blushed, pushing Roy's hand away from his face, "even when I try to apologize for earlier in the cab, you still treat me like some stupid kid."

"I'm sorry Ed. But you do act rather childish. Saying you hate someone just because you were left alone for such a short while, plus it was your fault for not telling me the address." Ed fell backwards, Roy catching him with one hand, wrapping the other one around Ed's chest.

"Does this make me childish?" Ed spoke trying to sound as adorable as possible, his eyes staring cutely at Roy; which made him blush.

Roy ran his fingers through Ed's hair, then pulled him closer to his chest, "yes."

"Roy..." Ed's eyes closed slowly as he leaned back and laid his head on Roy's chest.

"Yeah...?"

"I'm glad." Ed blushed and smiled. "I'm glad you found me when you did."

Roy sat up and yanked Ed's shoulders under him, causing the boy's head to go under the water, "Are you sure about that? How do you know I wasn't saving you so I could kill you myself?"

Ed splashed around, trying to pull his head above the water, finally getting his head up so he could breath, "you bastard! Don't do that!"

Roy smiled and splashed Ed, "why not!"

Ed rubbed the water out of his eyes then threw a large amount of water at Roy, "because! You're being childish!" Ed attempted to stand up but slipped and fell on top of Roy, causing both boys to blush.

"Am I? Weren't you the one to just splash me back?" Ed blushed even more, "what's wrong?"

Ed shook his head, "you act very different outside of work."

Roy smiled, "and you act very sentimental."

Ed got up and climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist before Roy got a good look at the boy's back, "I'm going to bed."

Roy smiled more, "so the Fullmetal Alchemist is afraid to show a little emotion." Ed left without a second glace. Roy got up, drained the tub and got dressed.

"What's wrong, Edward?", Roy said, leaning against the doorway. Ed was sitting on his bed pulling one of Roy's shirts over a pair of boxers. Roy walked over and sat next to Ed. His hand went to Ed's chin, lifting my face so he could see it clearly.

"Nothing, what makes you think something's wrong?" Roy pulledEd close to him, as the boy tried to form the words he desperately wanted to say.

"If there is anything I can do for you, tell me." Roy whispered pulling the alchemist down on the bed. He pulled the covers up to their waist.

"Protect me...stay with me," the golden eyed boy finally said, as sleep overtook his mind and body.

The last words he heard from Roy were, "Forever. I promise." Ed whimpered in his sleep and snuggled closer to Roy. Roy ran his hands through Ed's hair, "I want you to know I love you too." Roy whispered, thinking of when Ed had told him he hated him. He remembered very faintly that Ed had told him he loved him.


	9. Lovers Quarrel

**Chapter Nine**

**Lovers Qarrel**

As the sunlight rose the two boys did as well. Roy looked down affectionately at the sleeping beauty beside him and yawned, untangling his limbs from Edward's before cuddling back down against the slender boy, smiling.

"Roy." Ed murmured into the pillow, causing Roy to blink in confusion.

"Ed?" Two golden eyes blinked sleepily up at him.

"Do we have to go on living? I want to stop time." He smiled and rested his cheek against Roy's collarbone, feeling happier than he had been in a while.

Roy buried his face in Ed's blonde hair and sighed contently. "Than let's go back to sleep, I could call you in sick for work tonight?"

From outside the warm security of sleep came a knocking sound. Roy, who hadn't long to rest, scrambled up from bed and left the room. Immediately Ed noticed his warm, embracing heat leaving, but was too consumed in a shadow of sleep. "Roy!" Ed moaned tossing in his sleep.

Roy on the other hand was answering the door in his pajamas. "Hello?" He groaned, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You mean to tell me, you have been in bed all this time." An aggravated voice stammered.

Roy's eyes lazily flew up, "Lieutenant Hawkeye?" He yawned and leaned against the door frame. "What brings you to my door?"

Her eyebrow twitched irritated. "I had to make sure you didn't kill Elric. No ones seen him in three weeks and you have been skipping out on paper work to come home early. You have us all seriously worried." Riza quickly pulled out her gun, "so where is he!"

Roy panicked slightly, what would she think if she found a sleeping Ed in his bed, wearing his shirt and boxers none the less? "Just relax, Ed is still alive.: Roy waved his hands defensively.

She suddenly froze in place, did he just call fullmetal by his name? Something was in deed up. "Let me through!" She pushed him a side and made her way in.

Ed, at the present time, was fighting the monsters of his dreams. "Roy!" he turned in bed. That desperate homunculi, Envy, was plaguing his mind with his lustful search for control. And not having his heroic Mustang by his side, Ed woke up rather traumatized. "Roy!" Ed yelled finally escaping the dream as he fell out of bed. He scrambled through the covers and to his feet, searching the room for any other signs of life other than himself. "Roy?" Ed rushed out of the room, but quickly rammed into something. The collision was so sudden. The floor shook, causing a picture on the wall to fall just as the frightened alchemist fell to the ground. Ed reached the ground long before the glass that shattered everywhere.

"Elric!" Riza rushed to his die. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" She yelled falling on her knees, instantly grabbing the boy. Ed opened his eyes, which had closed so rapidly in reaction to the fall, and blushed. Hawkeye was gently checking for any injuries when Roy came rushing in.

"What the hell was that!" He yelled running to Ed. His eyes widened as he stared at Ed's right hand which was bleeding slightly from the glass embedded in his flesh. Ignoring Hawkeye's presence he jerked Ed's hand from hers.

"Roy?" Ed winced as he suddenly slide the glass from his hand , causing more blood to come to the wound. "Hey, that hurt!" He whined, a tear clearly visible in the corner of his eye. Riza blushed when she saw Roy pull Ed's hand and gently suck the small trace of blood. She had never seen Roy so concerned...and so sexy. She noticed Ed's blushing as well. When Roy finally finished, he patched Ed's sore up.

"Is that better?"

Ed shyly nodded holding the injured hand, "thank you."

"Well Lieutenant, you see he is perfectly fine." Roy interrupted the awkward moment.

She nodded, "but why haven't you been coming around the office Edward?"

Ed suddenly gathered his mentality. "Cause Coronal Bastard made me get another job to pay for our residence here! And may I add the plan worked out horribly!" He pointed faulty at Roy. "And it's all your fault, I got attacked by Envy!"

"Shout up, Fullmetal. Sometimes you should try keeping your mouth as big as your height, small." Roy stated sarcastically.

"Why you!" Ed jumped up, forcing his fist into Roy's face. "Say another word, and I'll beat you so bad, your mother won't even recognize you!"

Riza sighed frustrated. She was kind of hoping things would change as far as them being on a good level with each other. But clearly they were still starting confutations. But she did notice something odd. Before they were referring to each other by their first names, which was normally unlikely for these two. And she noticed as Ed was standing up, he was wearing Roy's cloths. The shirt was hanging lazily on his shoulders, half of his chest was visible from the collar. The shorts he was wearing reached slightly above the knee, which made Ed look even more childish. "A son wearing his father's cloths." She whispered in amusement.

"Huh? What did you say?" Roy overheard her conclusion, bring their fight to an end.

"Oh, nothing. So how has Al been doing?" She questioned smiling rather suspiciously.

Roy quickly blushed, recapping the events of yesterday morning when Al had caught him in a rather embarrassing situation. He was so startled by Al's sudden knowledge of his feelings for Ed.

-Flashback-

"I kind of knew…" Roy heard him say. He continued to stare at him. "Do you love my brother?" He asked. Roy felt his stomach flip-flop.

"What!" Roy said in a panicky yelled, feeling completely trapped.

"I've noticed you two have been acting strangely around each other lately." Al giggled. "Ed seems mostly fond of you, though he is afraid to let me. But I can sense this warming vibe every time you two are in the same room. And even now, you are thinking about Ed. He is probably thinking about you too."

Roy blushed and hesitated to speak. "Is it that obvious."

"Completely." Al answered quickly, causing Roy to explode inside. He didn't even wait to think, it was clearly obvious. "It's funny. You two are always thinking about each other, but you both are to afraid to admit it. If you would tell Edward how you feel, I'm sure he will return your feelings." Al stood back up, heading toward the door. "Please make my brother happy." He left quickly after placing something on the dresser and closing the door.

Roy sighed in relief and walked over to the dresser. There was a small sheet of white paper on the dresser. He picked it up and read it. it was the address to Ed's work place. Al obviously wanted him to go there.

-End Of Flashback-

"I'm fine Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al said cheerfully, emerging from the dark room. Everyone jumped at his sudden appearance. "I'm just glad Ed didn't kill Coronal Mustang during our stay."

She smiled to him and nodded. "I am too."


	10. Undeniable Love

**Chapter Ten**

**Undeniable Love**

During Riza's visit, she questioned the events that had occurred over Ed's stay. And Roy's every answer was a complete lie in order to protect their secret. "Are you sure nothing is wrong, cause the Elrics could come and stay at my place? I don't mind at all." Riza asked, Roy just shook his head. Suddenly the phone rang, Riza hung her head in defeat. "Probably some pranksters."

Roy waited for a response or a nod from Riza who answered the phone. Riza's face grew quite still and she silently handed the phone to Roy. Roy made a gesture to Riza, asking who it was. She didn't move just stared. "He... hello?"

"Colonel. It's so good to hear your voice again..." There was a man on the other side of this phone. He had a bit of trouble making out his words.

"Who... who is this?"

"Do I really sound that different injured..."

"Maes Hughes." Roy gasped his eyes wide. He nearly dropped the phone, but held it tighter as if the phone was really him. "Where are you?"

"Me and some other soldiers are hurt...we are downtown. Some murder is getting away..."

"Hughes..."

"Hurry up, ok."

Roy nodded his head as if Maes could really see him. "I will... I'll be there very soon..." He hung up the phone slowly not wanting to stop talking to him. "Come on, there's trouble downtown!"

"But Colonel... ok, get you two get dressed!" Riza commanded the small alchemist and the colonel.

"Yes, we're going right now."

Ed went down the hall quickly to get dressed. He slid on a pair of jeans and a black tank top, along with his red coat over his boxers. He didn't bother with anything else. The team was in trouble. He ran out to the door following the others already in the car. They reached downtown which was no obstacle for him. Maes was waiting for them with a group of other soldiers having a gun war with the presently escaping murder. Everyone rushed out of the car. Roy stood there, astonished by a blood covered Hughes. He rushed to Maes side and held him tightly.

"What the hell happened, are you ok?" He yelled worriedly.

Without haste, Riza pulled out her gun, joining the gun war along with the other soldiers. Several were scattered every which way, all aiming at the murder stealthy hiding on the roof. Their parked cars made a maze to maneuver through as the Elric brothers rushed to the scene. Edward froze when he caught up, the sight of Roy affectionately embracing a wounded Hughes made him queasy. He blushed as he saw Roy gently laying the man down to the ground and ripping his shirt down the middle so he could see the wound. Not noticing they were still in the middle of all this shooting, Roy stood up, running to get an ambulance. Edward noticed this automatically, and turned to the murder everyone was aiming for. His eyes widened as he saw the guy pulled up from behind the roof wall and aim randomly at a unnoticed Roy and started to run toward him. Roy had just turned around when he heard a scream, "No!" He turned to see Riza, gun already fired. It was pointing to the odd murder from the roof, who was pointing a gun at him but mistakably hit Edward, his arms spread out shielding the colonel. Edward looked over his shoulder at Roy, smiled in that comforting, 'I'll be ok' way and fell. The motion track through the air, the flair of his red coat, the clink of his state watch. Sharp pangs of regret hit him. Edward had placed himself in the line of fire to protect the colonel. The pop of the murder's gun zipped through the air again and Roy ran. Riza's gun fired and the murder, who had purposely shot Edward, not only once but twice to make sure, screamed for his own injuries inflected by Riza's bullet.

Fingers to his chest, to the bullet in his angry reddening skin, Edward, collapsed, looking at Roy as if he had just solved everything. Roy reached him as he ended to drop and caught Edward against his chest, one arm behind his back, one hand reaching for the bullet in his chest.

"Roy," Edward whispered.

"Shrimp, hold still," Roy commended, looking for the second bullet. "I'll take care of it."

"Roy," Edward going limp against him, one hand trying to get a hold of his jacket, to hold himself up with.

"Just stay still!" Roy said, tears mixing with the anger for himself. He felt tears flowing more quickly as he watched pints of blood run from Edward's chest wound. He ripped his shirt and compressed it over Ed's wound. "Hold this." He demanded. Ed did as he was told, but he was slow to react. Roy quickly removed Edward's shirt and flipped the boy so that he was on his side. He searched for the second wound, finally finding it. "Shit!" The second bullet had completely went through Ed's side, right below his rib cage. After turning him, he noticed the wound started to bleed more. Blood poured out like running water from a sink. "Damn! You need help, quick!" After that remark, Edward just let go. His grip loosened from compressing the chest wound, his body sagging in Roy's arms, the fingers trying for Roy's jacket fell to the ground and Roy held him, clenched tight to his body.

Riza rode in the ambulance with Hughes and Roy rode with Ed in the ambulance, having the hardest time not smacking the people every time Ed yelped or moaned.

Edward made the worst patient, believe it or not. Roy found it quiet amusing actually and reassuring. If there was enough energy for Ed to still yell as the doctors called him small, he would really be okay. They forced Roy out of the room though for a bit and he was in the hall with a coffee, wishing for a cigarette. A nurse hurried past him on her way to the nurses station. He headed into the room, since she was temporarily gone. Edward looked so peaceful there in the hospital bed, though his breathing wasn't easy, like before. Roy pained himself to stay there and endure the sight that he caused. If he hadn't been so stupid, Ed would have never felt obliged to protect him.

"Roy..." Ed whispered suddenly waking, after hearing Roy's silent tears to himself.

"Oh, how are you squirt? Do you feel better?" He smiled at ease now that Edward was awake. Edward nodded and smiled back. Roy then frowned and approached him. "Why did you do that? I would much rather be hurt than let you be injured again!" Roy struggled not to sound too angry at him.

Ed smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry...I made you worry about me again. This is the third time, right?" Roy's expression lightened as he kneeled beside Edward. "I wanted to though. I wanted to protect you. Cause if I didn't...I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing you were hurt because I stood there and watched."

"But Ed-"

"I love you, Roy!" Edward rushed to sit up, yelling as he felt the pain in his chest and his side.

"Edward! You'll open your wounds!"

"I love you! That's why I did it! I want to protect the one I love!" Ed looked at Roy sorely, tears rushing to his eyes. "I was actually kind of jealous...when I saw you there, holding Hughes. I wanted you to hold me like that, like you didn't want to lose me either." Roy blushed, and shyly looked down as he noticed Ed blushing too. "I was actually happy that I had got shot...then you would hold me like that. Then you would hold me like I was about to be lost to you forever..." Edward childishly wiped his tears. "It's stupid of me to think like this." But before Edward could finish blaming himself, he was surprised. Roy had jumped to his feet. Pressing his lips roughly against Ed's. Ed's eyes were wide but then softened until they completely closed. Roy's kiss was saw warm, so calming. It healed his pain and renewed his spirit. Roy moved onto the bed, placing his right hand behind Edward's head and drew it closer to his. His left hand sweetly wrapped around Ed's waist. Drawing the smaller boy deeper into his chest. After three minutes of pure bliss, Roy slowly moved apart, leaving Ed begging for more. They both stared at each other, faces all flushed.

Roy stood up and straightened his appearance, "try to get some rest Ed, ok?" Edward nodded happily.

After thirty minutes Edward had finally drifted to sleep, and Roy left the room. He ran into Riza just as he opened the door. He blushed again, "he finally went to sleep. So don't wake him. " With that the embarrassed man rushed out of the room.

Riza walked in, studying the sleeping alchemist. She smiled, Ed was so adorable when he slept. But suddenly she heard him mumble in his sleep. "Umm...Roy your kiss is so warm and gentle." He murmured, slightly hugging the pillow at his side. Riza's eyes widened.

"Roy's kiss?"

To Be Continued…

NEXT CHAPTER: Things get complicated between Riza and Roy when she finds out about there secret feelings. And not only will true feelings be revealed but some hurting words can really kill a spirit. This start to heat not only on the streets...but inbetween the sheets! For all the yaoi fans, things start to go wild. Lemon and lime are being thrown everywhere! So if you strictly believe this fic should stay rated T than you might as well skip the next chapter! . hope to hear from you all soon!


	11. Lingering Cold And Troubling Winds:Part1

**Chapter Eleven**

**Lingering Cold And Troubling Winds **

**Part One**

I thought everything would be ok...I thought i could go on living like this. I could go on loving Edward...

"Do you love him? Do you love Edward Elric, sir?" Riza questioned, embarrass. She stood in Roy's doorway recalling the words Ed mumbled in his sleep. She became curious and showed up at Roy's door the very next day. Roy was immediately startled to hear that question the moment he opened the door.

Do you love him?" She said once again with a little more strain. She looked up at him from the ground she had been staring at just a second before. Widening her eyes to his questionable silence, Riza instantly erupted. "what are you thinking! He's a young boy for heaven's sake! Are you even thinking about his future! Isn't hundreds of women enough for you, that you are not satisfied and go onto boys?" She quickly jumped from the doorway and charged at him. "I won't allow it..." Mustang reframed from running when he suddenly noticed Riza's tears.

"Hawkeye?" He stuttered trying to comfort the upset woman.

"Because...I-I...i love you." She whispered sorrowfully. He blushed once she plunged into his arms. "watching you go out with countless other women was painful enough, but knowing I don't stand a chance to men is even worse!"

Somehow over the course of thirty minutes Riza ended up laying her head on Roy's lap as he sat on the couch. He calmly stroked her head, devising a plan to get out of this mess. He didn't want Ed to think he was up to anything over his stay at the hospital. Riza remained in tears at the fact the one she had loved for so long and had never told him, was showing affection only out of self-pity.

"If you didn't love Ed...could you see yourself falling for me?" She sniffled, rubbing her bright red cheeks against his leg.

He sighed and smiled, "over time. I don't know how I came to love the kid in the first place. The way he acts and feels is just intoxicating. It draws you in somehow. It was at first a feeling of pity and clueless adoration, but somehow it developed into a feelings I was puzzled by countless times. I wanted to say it was a fatherly love for the boy...but I was attracted to him in an unnatural way." Riza listened to the Colonel with great anticipation. "I teased him and tortured him to convince myself these feelings never existed. Yet the alchemist over came the teasing and looked forward to my next move. It made me think more, about my feelings."

"I will still love you..." She whispered, another tear ran down her beautiful face.

Roy smiled and lifted her off of his lap by holding onto her shoulders. She blushed once his hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her on the forehead. He brushed back the hair that was in her face. "You know, I'm sure you would attract a lot more guys if you wore your hair down and wore a skirt every once in a while." He teased. He gently pulled the clip out of Riza's hair and watched as beautiful long blonde locks fell to her shoulders. "I think I should have a skirt around here somewhere." He laughed at the surprised expression Riza made once he said it. "But of course I only have it because Havoc showed me what he thought the new miniskirts should be like." He walked into his room and came back several minutes later with a blue short skirt. "Here go try it on." He handed it to her and shoved her into his room to change. She looked down at the skirt curiously and blushed.

"How do I look?" She said shyly walking out of his room. The skirt hugged tightly at her curvy hips and showed off her lovely cream legs. It matched her uniform shirt perfectly.

"Absolutely beautiful!" Roy cheered, which cause Riza to blush more. he approached her sexily and wrapped one arm around her thin waist and the other around her back. "Now how can any man deny your charms, Riza?" She gave a short smiled and sighed, laying her head on his chest.

"You called me by my name, sir."

"So, you can call me by mine outside of work." He stated, she cheered up.

"Thank you Colon-, Roy. Thank you."

It wasn't too long after that, that she left and two days had past. Ed would be coming home today and I was getting ready for him. Al had agreed to stay over Hughes place due to my asking him. All was left was to go to the store and buy food. It would had been better to ask Al to cook dinner before he left than to have me cook. But that would be to cruel to ask and then send him away.

"Oh, Edward." Roy said started. He had just opened the door and head for the store when he found a nervous Edward standing there, about to knock on the door. "I thought I wasn't suppose to pick you up until later?"

"Well, I thought I would come on early." Ed said cheerfully. He walked inside and watched Roy walk out. "Where are you going?"

"To the store, will you stay here until I get back?" Edward nodded with a smiled as he watched the Colonel close the door behind him.

"Everything looks the same, like I never left." He smiled and headed for his room to put away his things. After unpacking he thought he would look around some more, but he had found something that startled him. After going in Roy's room he found the pants to a female officer's uniform and a hair clip in the corner. He could tell right off the bat that it was Riza's due to she was the only one that ever came to Roy's house. "Hawkeye?" He picked her things, examining them carefully. And after several minutes of thinking he got frustrated and threw them in an empty trashcan.

Knock.Knock.Knock

Ed headed for the door and opened it. "Oh, Roy, could I-" Riza stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared down at the short blonde in front of her. "Oh, Edward, when did you get back?"

"Just now."

"Is Roy here?" She questioned looking behind the boy and into the room.

Ed quickly jerked in front of her view and frowned. "No, he's out shopping."

"Oh, ok." Riza said calmly with a smile.

What's she so happy about? Ed thought. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I left my pants and clip here when I stayed overnight last time." At those words Edward's eyes shot up and stared at her with astonishment. "Don't mind me, I pretty sure I know where I left them." She pushed Ed aside gently and walked inside.

Ed remained at the door with a painful expression. He held his hands close to his chest and looked down. "Are you going out with him? Do you have a relationship with Roy?" He struggled to get the questioned out. the thought of it made him sick and scared.

She turned toward him and smiled. "Yes, you didn't know that? I guess he hasn't said anything to you at all. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I...I'm-"

"Sorry." She rushed the words out. She then headed down the hall and into Roy's room. Edward watched her look around, crawling on her knees once she looked in the corner and didn't find it there. "So what did Roy go out to buy?"

"Food."

"So you two are having dinner? Maybe I should join you." She stated teasingly.

"Why?" Ed quickly asked, almost jumping.

"All Roy does is give me the instant stuff, so some real home cooking would be nice for a change." After searching the whole room she finally looked in the trashcan. "Mine telling me why it was in there?" She gave a curious smirk to the nervous alchemist.

"Will you please just leave?" Edward mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Go home!" He burst out already knowing she heard him the first time and just acted clueless to annoy him.

"What for?" She stood up and walked over to him.

"You're in the way."

"In the way?

"I want to be alone with Roy today." He whined pointing the door.

"Hold on. What makes you think you have the right to talk to me like this? You're just a kid." She stumped over to him , looking down on him to make him feel insignificant.

"My feelings...their stronger than yours. The feelings I have for Roy, their stronger than anyone else's!" He closed his eyes under pressure that he would cry.

"Boys can not fall in love with each other, you can't even get married! Can't you see, it's just a phase? Think about it Ed, right now your feelings have control over you; you're not seeing clearly. I know you can't think about nothing else but Roy right now, but honestly Ed. You can't think you can go on living like this forever, doesn't that pain you? it'll hurt when you finally wake up!" Riza grabbed his shoulders and shook him wildly.

"In my heart, I know I will hold on to these feelings for the rest of my life." Ed finally gave in to the feelings and cried.

"For the rest of your life! For the rest of your life! How can you just throw that around so easily, i can see you're still a total child."

"Bitch."

"What do you think the people around you will say?"

"I don't really care what thy say."

"You can't really mean that, listen to me-!"

"JUST GO AWAY!" Ed hollered. Riza quickly released the crying boy and walked to the door. She kept her head low as the last thing she heard before closing the door behind her was the alchemist falling to his knees in tears.

Just now Roy was walking home, his hands filled with groceries. He thought since the store was only a block away he wouldn't need to drive his car. While walking he ran into Riza coming from the opposite direction. She stopped once she noticed him.

"I came over because I was worried and you're out shopping the day away." She whined then changed volume," What were you thinking, why are you even letting him live with you!"

"Then I guess you saw him then." Roy bluntly said with uninterested.

"Yeah, I did. I lied to him, I told him we were a couple hoping to scare him away, but he chased me off instead. I mean, my god, what are you planning to do with him. You should just force him to go home! What point is there in letting him think any good could come of this. I just don't understand what you are trying to do. I can see that Edward is serious about you as well. So I'm sorry I was putting all the blame on you, but you're much older than he is! So you have to be stronger to make things right!"

"I know." He sighed and started to walk pass her.

"I don't think you do!"

"Everything's going to be fine."

"Hold on!" She rushed up to him and grabbed his arm. "What do you mean it will be fine?"

"It just is."

"Have you even seriously thought about his future?"

"It has nothing to do with you!" Roy suddenly snapped, jerking his arm from her grasp.

"That doesn't matter. How can I just stand by and watch the two of you punch head first into a life of misery. I may not agree with your love but I still care about both of you."

"Life of misery? This isn't your decision to make even so."

She withdrew her hand and frowned. "Alright, well I'll never interfere with the two of you anymore. Sorry I stuck my nose where it doesn't belong."

So this is how it ends, she was just being honest, trying to help me face my problem. Now I've lost a friend.

Roy walked up to his door, surprised to have it opened right before he knocked. "Welcome home." Ed yelled cheerfully. He gave a childish smile and helped Roy in. Roy could tell the boy had been crying because his face was still flustered with red.

It's not to late to turn back. If you truly care about him...there's only one thing to do. Why don't you just say it? Go ahead, tell him he's a nuisance. Tell him it's got to stop. The idea that we don't need anything but each other. it's a daydream...one we shouldn't be having.

After an hour of cooking and then another hour of eating Ed laid down on the couch. His head was peacefully leaning on Roy's lap. Roy was troubled by the thoughts of regret and let them show to his face. "You want to go somewhere far away with me?" Ed quickly lifted his head and stared at Roy's eyes. "We can go off someplace where nobody knows us. But I know we can't do that."

His head raising high as he sat up quickly. His face was all red and tears were starting to fall. "I love you more than her! I love you so much more than Riza ever will!" Ed jolted into Roy's arms and buried his head in his chest, "I'm sorry. It's just...if you're with Riza now, and you don't love me anymore...I want you to tell me, please."

"Riza and I are..." Roy hesitated. Ed had really let what she had said get to get and he let it all out without notice. _Go ahead, tell him he's right and all this will end. Tell him he's right. _"Riza and I are not seeing each other." Ed's head shot back up, the sweet tears still visible on his childish cheeks. "I think that she was just concerned, she cares about us."

"Why can't two guys fall in love with each other." He wiped his tears and gave a pained smiled. "I love you and I wouldn't give up on you."

Don't say anything. This is nothing but a hopeless dream. "I don't need anything else...as long as I have you with me at my side." Roy smiled and lifted Ed's face closer to his by cupping his chin and very gently he kissed the boys lips.

"You understand don't you, if we do this. Our lives will never be the same."

"Mmm..hmm."

"Are you sure you are ok with that?"

"Yes, if you are alright then so am I."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I know you were looking forward to this chapter for one basic reason and you will have it. It just this chapter ended up longer than I thought, so it would seem out of balance if I finished the other part on here. Don't worry the next chapter will be up very soon! -Keep on alert.


	12. Lingering Cold And Troubling Winds:Part2

**Chapter Twelve**

**Lingering Cold And Troubling Winds**

**Part Two**

Rain pounded into the window. The storm outside was relentless, the wind was howling and the flashes of lightning, always followed by booming thunder, "Ed..." Roy took a couple shaky steps towards the dumbstruck alchemist. "I...I...need...you. Now."

Edward was completely entranced by the sight Roy presented: The normally hard eyes glazed over with lust, strands of dark hair hanging loose over his face, and his face flushed with a burning need that only he, Fullmetal could fulfill.

Ed's lips collided clumsily with his lover's mouth. Roy immediately responded to the kiss by grabbing a hold of the Ed's shoulders to draw him closer into his embrace. Roy dug his fingers into Edward's hair, pulling it free from the braid. He finally released the beautiful, long, glowing locks of golden hair and it gentle spread, laying on Ed's shoulders. "You're beautiful, Edward." Roy said huskily. Edward's hands wandered underneath Roy's coat, raking the tense mesh covered flesh with his nails.

Roy knew where this was going, and it was not going to demolish the living room. The Colonel grabbed a hold of Edward; taking him completely by surprise, and flung him over his shoulder.

"What the FUCK are you doing!" Edward screeched from above. "I'm not some goddamn damsel!" Even through the fogs of lust Edward still retained his ordinary self.

Below, Roy chuckled. "For tonight, you're my bitch!"

"Just shut up and get on with it!"

"As you wish princess!" Roy gave Edward's ass a sharp slap before making his way to the bedroom. "But only if you can keep up with me!"

Almost breaking the door down, Roy kicked it open. He rushed in and slammed it behind him, hardly being patient to get Ed undressed. "Are you sure you want to do this during a storm?" Edward asked, worried. "Don't loud sounds attract lighting?"

"Who gives a damn? Plus, the thunder should filter out your screaming."

"Risky aren't you?"

Roy began to unzip Ed's jeans and pushed them down milky white thighs to leave him only in his boxers, the shirt long ago disposed of. Ed roughly pushed Roy off of him, his breathing haggard and his lips bruised from Roy's passionate kisses. Roy's breathing was just as rough as Ed's was and his condition was no better. Black hair was sticking up in every which direction and his button shirt hung off of one sculpted shoulder. Just looking at the boy was driving Roy nearly mad with want and with just as rough of a shove he led Ed from the bedroom door and towards the bed.

Ed landed on the bed with one final shove and Roy straddled his hips quickly, pinning his lover with his strong thighs. Roy ripped Ed's shirt off of him, and then his own shirt, popped buttons scattering all over the floor as Roy caressed Ed's chiseled chest.

"Slow down, Roy!" Ed hollered, the whole situation felt overwhelming. "I'm still inexperienced, why do you want to rush me first time?"

"If you want to be that way, than you do all the work. You figure it out, I'm sure that will that enough time." Roy laughed teasingly.

Ed blushed, "fine. I will." Ed quickly shoved Roy off of him and pounced on top. "So you will be my bitch, right?" Roy laughed again ad nodded.

The younger alchemist kissed Roy's prominent collarbone and started a trail that ended right above the waist of his pants, grinning as Roy squirmed beneath him. Ed unzipped Roy's pants and slid them down a little so that his stiff member was freed from its denim confines.

"Wow. You really do want this." Ed chirped, eyes widening as he saw a growing bulge in Roy's boxers. Ed soon smirked, removing the boxers slowly.

Roy groaned as Ed's hot breath came in short puffs over his erect manhood, pushing his hips up so as to be greeted with a tight warm mouth. "Do you want this, Roy? Do you want me to take you in my mouth and tease you? Do you want me to suck your dick so good that you see stars when you cum into my hot mouth?" Roy moaned loudly as Edward conjured visions of what was to come and nodded his head, once again pushing up his hips in need.

"Then beg for it." Roy's eyes flew open at this turn of events and he glared defiantly at Ed. He in turn licked the tip of Roy's passion, sending the man into convulsions of pure pleasure. Roy whimpered when Ed showed no sign of continuing his ministrations and looked at his lover with pleading eyes.

Upon seeing that Ed was not going to give in, Roy whispered an almost inaudible "...please" hoping that it would suffice.

"I need more than that Roy…"

"Please Edward…I-I need this…" Roy moaned loudly as Ed took him in his mouth for half a second and then slipped away once again.

"I need more than that Roy, what do you want me to do" Ed swirled his tongue in Roy's belly button as he waited for his answer?

"Edward, you are too good at this to be a virgin." Roy added suspiciously.

Ed blushed dumbfounded, "really? Well... I did overhear some stuff Havoc was discussing with the other guys. I think he was referring to what you would say to the girls you stole from him before they fucked you." Ed said slowly, trying to remember.

"What! Don't those guys know they are examples to younger alchemist like you?" He said angrily, mostly at the fact Havoc accused him of stealing his women and making them say naughty things.

Ed quickly bent back down and flicked his tongue over Roy's tip. "Now back to where we were. I'm waiting for you to beg properly." He smirked, lusted covering his vision.

"I-I want you to suck me off, I want to cum in your mouth please Edward I'm begging you." Roy's member was throbbing with need and he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"Good." Roy cried out in pleasure as Ed's mouth nearly took him whole, an expert tongue teasing the tip of his member with each pass of his tight lips. Roy didn't last long under Ed's ministrations and came hard into his lover's mouth, tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes. Suddenly after ten minutes of constant teasing, Roy noticed Ed had stopped. He looked up and found his blonde lover in a panic.

"What the hell is going on?"

Edward blushed again. "...what do I do...next...?"

"What!" Roy sat up quickly. "After all that crap about knowing what was going on, then you want to stop." With hesitation Roy jumped back on top of Ed. "I knew I wouldn't remain your bitch for long, Ed." He smirked.

Edward gasped once Roy ripped his boxers from him. The lovers were now both nude and bare skin. Roy did not flinch once nor did he gasp. He worked his way kissing lower and lower down Ed's body until he finally got down to the pelvis region. Ed felt it now. He was hot and burning as he felt Roy's touch. It was gentle and without usual aggression as before when they came in. Ed was full of heat as you could tell from his erectness. He became longer and longer and harder and harder. He started to moan louder and louder and didn't care if anybody else heard.

This was just how he liked it. Roy was always the one to do all the work. The pleasure stopped when he stopped, but Roy was far from done. He slowly moved his way back up Ed's body, causing him to tingle and sweat. He moaned louder and louder. This was definitely the hottest and most passion he had received. Roy's body was now completely on top of his lover. His own erection set was now caressing Ed's as he kissed him on the lips once more, gliding his tongue down Edwards's throat. There was no complaining.

Ed grasped tightly onto Roy until he broke away. Both of them were now trickling with sweat. Roy barely let Ed recover before rolling his lover onto his stomach. "Now this may hurt some, Edward." His fingers circled his lover's tight opening until he slipped a finger inside. Edward gasped at the uncommon sensation and moaned as his lover's fingers moved inside of him, barely scratching his prostate. Ed's hips lifted of their own accord to move with Roy's fingers as he thrust backwards to meet them.

Edward continued to moan as Roy thrust into him with his fingers, breath coming in ragged puffs. "You want more Edward? Do you want more?"

"Yes Roy, more…. More…" Edward's hips bucked back hard onto Roy's hand and he bit his lip as Roy upped the pace of his hand.

"What do you want more of Ed…what do you want me to do?"

"I want you inside of me; I want you to fuck me Roy!" Edward cried out in disappointment as Roy's fingers left him, only to moan as his fingers were replaced with Roy's stiff member. Roy groaned as he slipped into Ed's tight entrance, resisting the urge to pound into his tight ass from the outset. Ed clenched the sheets and panted in time with Roy's thrusts, his body shaking each time Roy hit his prostate. Ed urged his lover to thrust harder, sensing that he was about to cum and needing this release more than ever. Roy groaned loudly as Ed came with a shout, his internal muscles clamping erratically on Roy's still inserted member. Roy came so hard his vision went white and he could no longer support himself. He rode out the waves of his orgasm and collapsed with a whimper onto Ed's still heaving back. The pair simply lay there, too weak to move. After a few moments, Ed used a sheet to wipe up their mess; chuckling as Roy still laid there glassy eyed with a smile on his face.

"Did you like that Edward?"

"I think I liked it a lot…" Edward placed a quick kiss on his lover's forehead before rolling off the bed to run a shower.

"What! You **_'think' _**you **_'liked' _**it! What the hell! Get back here you fucking bitch, for I can change that! I loved it, but on this round…I'm first." Roy grinned before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom, yelping as the cold water hit his overheated body.

"Come on Roy, the water's hot now!" Edward laughed at Roy's eagerness to go at it again. "I only liked it because you didn't stay the bitch the whole time. It was suppose to be my day, and I wanted to fuck you!"

"You didn't know what to do next!"

"You could have just told me and let me have my fun!"

"Fine. You can lead, just don't stop, okay? Now get your ass in here, before I take the lead again!" Roy shouted indignantly, protesting that he wanted to be the boss again.

Edward simply shook his head with evil smirk before shutting the bathroom door with a contented nod of his head. "Coming dearest….I'm dominate remember!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Please review! I really want to know what you think. And thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, I great appreciate your words! Its the only reason I continue this story, lol.


	13. Secrets

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Secrets**

Morning had arrived in Central waking up the citizens in its own awake. People started coming out from their homes to do their usual respective business while birds continually chirped a soothing melody around them. Yep, everything was going on as usual like a routine…

A raven-haired, black eyed colonel groggily moaned and woke up with a throbbing headache and sore muscles. He slowly opened his eyes and his vision was a little bit vague but when his vision cleared, he looked around and noticed that the blonde haired lover he had been entertaining all night was still asleep.

He sat up and yawned while stretching his arms and feet and his head was still throbbing. "Dammit." He cursed, and looked down.

Edward snuggled closer to the warm heat next to him. It was so warm and the room temperature was so cold. Roy released a silent laugh, it was Ed's on fault for not wanting any covers last night. Roy's eyes traveled down Ed's body, he still had trouble believing that Ed had so willingly given himself to him last night. He gingerly reached out a hand, feathering it over the boy's thigh, which immediately bent into his touch, a whispered name escaping from Ed's dream world.

"Roy..."

A mostly pleasant smirk teased the corners of Roy's lips as he gently squeezed his lover's thigh and then huffed a sigh as he all but collapsed back down against the pillows. He smiled as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Why don't you finish the job?" Edward mumbled, coming out of his sleep in response to Roy's playful hands.

"You still want more after going at it four times last night?" Roy turned his head so that he was facing Edward.

Ed smiled childishly. "After my turn you got jealous and had to be lead again, which in return made me want lead after that." He giggled softly. "But that was last night...this is today."

Roy smirked and leaned over and licked up the side of his lover's throat, feeling Ed shiver and arch under his ministrations. Emboldened by the slow grinding of the boy's hips, he shifted again, his hand sliding beneath the covers. After a minute, those precious lips began kissing around on Edwards chest and neck. Ed smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his lover's head. He was pulled down and instantly found his lips attacked by another pair. A soft hand found its place on his cheek. After what seemed like an eon of kissing, they pulled away for air.

"You will never change, Edward." Roy smiled, kissing the blonde on the lips once more.

"Roy..." moaned Edward as he felt Roy's hand pinch his left nipple. "Hn, Roy..."

Roy smirked and began to suck on Edward's right nipple while pinching the left. His reward was having Edward moan and all call out his name like crazy. After a few minutes of this, he trailed his fingers up and down Ed's stomach. Bucking his hips Ed rolled back his head as he felt a hand began to trail his lower stomach.

"...D-do you think everything else will change..." Ed moaned, his voice cracking to the touch of Roy's nimble hands.

"Shhhhh..." whispered Roy spreading out Ed's legs and gently rubbing his inner thigh making him moan more, "you should worry about things like that."

"B-but..." Ed closed his eyes tightly as he suddenly felt Roy grab firmly on his length. "How are we suppose to tell everyone at the office? I don't think this will stay a secret long."

Ignoring Edward's chatter, Roy continued to prepare his lover for another round. "Truth is I couldn't care less what people think when they find out." Roy retorted.

"Seriously, Roy! We are talking about our future!" Ed sat up and removed Roy's hand from him.

"Dammit, fine! I'll go straight up to the furor and say 'I'm fucking a lower ranked officer who happens to be a male miner, so arrest me now!' Yeah Ed, that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said sarcastically as he climbed on top of Ed. "You're still too young to understand the world, Edward." He replied sweetly, his lips embracing Ed's the very next second.

And as if to catch them in the act, the door bell rung. "Dammit all to hell" Roy yelled. He sighed, getting up. Ed watched silently as his lover pulled up his boxers, that could not easily hide his erect member. The door bell rung again by the time Roy got on a robe, since pants wouldn't contain his lustful length either. Edward put his boxers on as well, while Roy answered the door.

"What do you want?"

"Hey that's no way to greet a guest or a friend."

Ed peeked through a crack in the door, and observed the visitor, it was none other than Maes Hughes. He automatically noticed the half-naked blonde hiding behind Roy's bedroom door. He turned his focus back on the fact that Roy would also be half-naked if not for the robe. "Am I interrupting?"

"What's your reason for being here, Hughes?" Roy quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, yeah that. Well everyone is having a fit because you have been missing a lot of days for no reason. Hawkeye even mentioned you being in perfect health. So what's keeping you, Colonel?" Hughes answered, trying to stay focus and not change the subject.

"I…I just needed a personal vacation, that a problem?" He smirked.

"No, but you should ask before just not showing up and Fullmetal has been absent as well."

"Colonel Bastard is a slave owner for not allowing me to leave and making me work away from the office. He hasn't even given me a case." Edward intruded from Roy's room.

Hughes laughed to himself, Edward hasn't changed much around everyone else. "Then should I report you, Colonel." Hughes teased. He stopped joking soon after and prepared to leave. "Well, I hope you can come to the office today." He walked away from the door and stopped halfway to his car. "Oh, and please don't keep Edward long. You must remember he must be in top form to work, which includes soreness."

Roy's eyes widened as he caught the joke. "What are you talking about, Hughes?"

Hughes winked with a smile. "As long as you have Edwards consent I really don't care what you do to him in private." He laughed again, getting into his car and driving off.

A/N: I was just wondering if anyone noticed I've left out allot of stuff. For example over the whole story I never once mentioned Roy actually going to work, makes him sound lazy doesn't it, lol. Another is I never mention Edward's metal arm and leg though it takes place while he still has them. But they will be mentioned since a special mechanic shows up and another unexpected guest. see ya soon.


	14. Night Time Risk

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Night Time Risk**

Casually Roy walked into his office that was blocked off by walls and a door. Through the door he went. On the other side he saw Riza sitting at her desk scribbling, much like the other officers. On the way to his office, he recalled receiving odd looks from everyone, probably because they thought he was dead for not showing up. He looked to his desk and his jaw dropped to the floor. At least nine huge stacks of paperwork littered his desk. Unwillingly, Roy waded through the papers to his desk where he sat down unable to figure out where to start first. Glancing over at Hawkeye who had not once gazed up at him. A frown had appeared on his face and grimaced as he picked up a report on top of one of the stacks of deskwork.

The whole morning went on that way. It was dead silence instead of the normal chatting that came through the door from the other desks. Roy was going crazy. He could barely stand how quiet it was. He was about to get up to see what Edward was doing when a voice cut through the silence.

"Don't even think of getting up, sir." Roy glanced at Hawkeye. She hadn't looked up nor showed any sign that she had spoken at all.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs, Lieutenant. It's terribly cramped sitting here for over two hours not being able to move because of the worthless reports cluttering around my desk." Roy hissed annoyingly.

"I'm sorry sir but you are not allowed to leave this office until you finish your paperwork. By the look of it you still have plenty to go through. But it's your fault for going AWOL for so long. Everyone was helping you by calling in sick for you, which is hard to prove without your consent." Riza was standing directly across from him with her hand on her gun at her waist. Roy sighed at plunked back down in his seat. How he hated being intimidated by her gun.

For the next hour Roy sat there writing and writing. For once he was getting something done. Roy could only sigh as he scribbled his signature or wrote a memo to an officer.

Finally after hardly any movement from outside Fury poked his head in.

"Oh, Sir you're actually here to day?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, Fury?" Roy replied. His voiced cracked from not using it in awhile.

"Um, I'm suppose to deliver more paperwork to your office." He replied, emerging from behind the door with another huge stack of papers.

"Fine." Roy replied, giving a huge exhausted sigh. Was that the only thing that his people asked of him anymore? Fury muttered a yes sir, placing the papers down and withdrawing from the room.

It was one in the afternoon when Roy decided to try getting up and going to eat lunch when Riza stopped him again.

"Sorry, sir. You still need to finish your paperwork and by the looks of it if you don't keep working at this rate I'll have to stay here after hours with you." Roy sighed more loudly, his head falling in shame. He regrets taking all that time off now. Edward also was busy with work that he had missed doing, but not nearly as much as Roy.

Quit some distance away another familiar blonde was bonding a train to Central. The train began to move. Winry saw people waving and their families half laughing, half crying, her grandmother among the crowd with an indifferent expression. She was use to Winry leaving for Central to check on the two mischief boys, Alphonse and Edward. She watched granny disappeared as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Winry felt a great leap of excitement. Any time she went to go see Ed she was overwhelmed with happiness. She peered out of the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down later on. Her stomach lurched with nerves as the train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on a tiny, dark platform. She shivered in the cold night air.

"I hope it was okay for me to come unexpectedly, I want to surprise him." Winry chirped walking toward the only place she could think of Edward being. "He better have missed me. I went through all this trouble."

Ed had finally completed all his work by six and decided he would check on Roy. He walked toward the colonel's officer, but found him still working with Hawkeye still hovering over him with her gun. It seem like he wouldn't be done anytime soon, so Edward would have to walk home alone today. After all if he told Roy, he would just come along despite his orders to finish up. On his way out, Ed ran into Al, who was walking down the hall with a huge pile of papers. "Al? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, brother!" Alphonse cheered happily, "I was over Hughes'. I came in today, looking for you but somehow I was asked for some help by Lieutenant Hawkeye, and once people saw me helping her they just start making request. Now I'm in over my head with favors." He laughed innocently along with Ed, this was always like him. Unable to say no and not help anybody.

"Well I was heading home, you want to come with me?"

"Actually I'm still helping, so I'll meet you later." Alphonse headed back down the hall and stopped just before going into another room. "Oh, I hope you and Colonel Mustang had fun over my absence." He eyes felt with a warm, knowing look. Edward blush all of a sudden and nodded before his brother continued walking.

Edward was on his way to the house from his work that evening. The blanket of darkness made him shudder. In these streets, anything can happen. It was cold and windy that night. The alleyways gave Ed that creepy feeling of being watched. After walking a partial mile, Ed heard footsteps heading into an alleyway.

"NO! Please, don't...no-" A fearful voice yelled at it's highest, hoping someone would hear. Lucky Edward was walking pass the ally from which the screams had erupted.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned, suddenly running into the darken enclosure of brick walls. "Hey!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The voice quickly cut off with a horrible gushing sound. This only made Ed more suspicious of it and he quicken his paste.

"What the-" His body froze all over. A emulated body laid motionless on the cold, hard cement. Blood flowed from his head rapidly, a large puddle forming around his head. His expression was felt with so much fear and pain that it was terrifying to look at, to die with your jaw panicky hanging by on side of you mouth. Among the tortured corpse was a familiar serial killer. His red eyes emerged from the darkness and stared angrily at Edward. The man looked up from the state alchemist he had just killed, a huge amount of blood still dripping from his stained hands. "You bastard." Ed coldly whispered. Scar could see him shake in fear.

"You are awful young to be walking around at night by yourself. Something might happen."

"Shut up, you bastard!" He furiously, without hesitation, transmuted a blade out of his right arm. "I'll finally make you pay for all the lives you took."

"I spared you last time, but if you insist I take your life here and now, I will not object." Scar smirked slightly and took a step closer. "I'll even let you have to first hit." He grinned and turned his head and put his arms along his sides.

Quickly taking action, Edward charged toward the man, cutting the side of his face, creating a line of blood with the swiftness of his blade. He dipped in the very next second and delivered a blow to Scar's stomach. But right before his fleshy fist had contact with Scar's gut, it was quickly caught in Scar's own his. "Now. Now. Fullmetal, I only sad you could have the first hit." Not even giving the boy a second to comprehend his sentence, Scar kicked him hard in the stomach, sending Ed flying into the closes wall. Scar approached the injured blonde and smiled, before kicking him in the face. He received a painful yell from him and it only feed his need to rid the world of all state alchemist. "I'll do the favor of taking you out quickly, Fullmetal." Ed painfully had blood leaking from his mouth as he looked up at the killer. Scar forcefully grabbed Edward, pulling him up by his hair. His eyes winced at the pain in his stomach and face, but he managed to clap his hands and transmute part of the wall behind Scar into tattling him, while he wasn't looking. The Ishbalan went soaring across the ally and landed among the rumble of the walk crashed into. Ed rushed to his feet and transmuted the rumble into a cement prison, surrounding Scar. "You're pathetic alchemy can't defeat me, Fullmetal. Have you forgot what I can do, if so let me refresh your memory?" Scar burst from the cage by merely touching the bars and charged for the alchemist. He took hold of Ed's metal arm and decomposed it into tiny, useless scraps of metal.

"Dammit!" Edward held the area wear his right arm once was. "Winry's going to kill me because of you!" Ed pointed furiously at Scar.

"Not if I put you out of your misery now." Edward was now truly pissed, this automail was damaged, again! He turned quickly and tried to kick Scar with his left leg, hoping the metal would hurt more than his fleshy one. But once again his attack was reflected by Scar's hand and counted, finally destroying his metal leg as well as the arm. "You do forget quickly."

"Crap!" Edward cursed himself for being so out of it while fighting. He looked back at the man who would decide on his future, fear suddenly overwhelming him.

"Cheer up, Fullmetal. You will have your caring Colonel join you soon, along with the rest of the state alchemist group." Scar cooed, picking up Edward by the hair once again. His palm covered Ed's face roughly, squeezing it furiously as a red glow emerged from his arm. Ed's eyes widened as he suddenly saw his life before his eyes, his mistakes, his accomplishments, his loved ones, his Roy.

-Meanwhile-

"There! Finished." With a triumphant grin, Roy placed down his last paper on the finished stack and stretched. "Finally free from this accursed paperwork!" Preparing to stand up, he heard an ominous sound coming from right behind him, more importantly his head. .

Click.

"Forgive my subordination sir, but before you go I need to make sure you actually completed all the papers. I won't have you skipping out on them again." Sighing in mock exasperation, Roy grabbed the nearest stack of paperwork and handed it to Riza to check. She looked over all of them carefully, making sure he hadn't mindlessly just sighed them anywhere and went on. "Alright, you check out, sir. You may go home now." In a flash, her gun was put away.

Rounding on her, Mustang frowned. "Finally. I didn't even get to have lunch because of you." Riza raised a brow, but she kept a steady look and her usual serious face on. Mustang raised his hand and casually waved her off. "Okay, there is no longer a reason for you to stalk me Hawkeye." She sighed and walked out of his office. "I wonder if Ed's had lunch or diner yet, maybe we can go out together." Roy smiled pleasantly as he gathered his belongings.

"Ed left out about an hour ago Colonel," Al suddenly intruded into the room, apparently cleaning up before leaving.

"He did." Roy practically growled. "Dammit!" Roy thought miserably on all accounts.

"He didn't want you to worry or stop working so he left out alone." Al inquired.

"WHAT!" Roy nearly jumped. "Isn't that idiot smart enough to know not to go out alone like that? After all he almost got raped by Envy, shot twice by a murder and not to mention that near death experience at lab 5!" Roy yelled, mostly talking to himself rather than Alphonse.

Al winced a little due the sheer decibel of his volume.

"What!" A higher shrill emerged from the doorway to Roy's office. It was loud enough to catch both attentions of Roy and Alphonse. They stared curiously at the blonde girl in his door.

"Winry? What are you doing back in Central?" Alphonse asked .

"Winry?" Roy repeated.

"Alphonse! What happened to Ed, where is he? Is he okay!" Winry screamed, half felt with anger and half, worry.

"Well..." Al didn't know how to exactly explain all the trouble that happened since they saw her last.

Meanwhile, Roy was left there dumbfounded. He grabbed his military coat and made a dash for the door. "Damn you, Edward!"

"Hey! Where are you going?" Winry shouted following him into the hall.

"To find Ed!" He yelled back, leaving the building with Winry and Alphonse both on his tale. "I hope you aren't in any trouble again, Edward. I don't think I can keep coming after you."


	15. Unfinished Business

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Unfinished Business**

"...Help me..." Edward had managed to grumble despite the enormous amount of pain ad agony now flowing through him.

"Die Fullmetal!" Scar hollered, placing more force into his palm that was mercilessly squeezing Ed's skull. "Only then will you be forgiven for the sins of using alchemy."

Panic-stricken, he no longer had the strength to cry out as he felt his body fall into a state of paralysis. He fell quiet and the world went hazy around him. He could no longer make out the shapes of garbage bags or dumpsters, or even the pattern of the concrete below him. All he could feel was the nauseating dizziness as Scar took action of his plan to destroy his life. The spark had left his beautiful golden eyes, his skin was a deathly white. His eyes covered in hazy, no longer making their detail and color visible.

"Alphonse...Roy..." was all he was able to muster in an almost inaudible whisper. The light from Scar's arm had dimmed away completely, the thumping fading to the single beating of his own heart. 'This is it, I'm going to die...I never even got to restore Al's body, like I promised.' And as if to taunt the young alchemist is his failure, Scar released what strength he had left to end the alchemist's life.

"Goodbye." Instantly Ed screamed, the fire building in his veins until he could not take it, the pain unlike any other he had ever felt. His veins were alight with fire, not even the coldest water could simmer the boiling of his blood. They seem to be charging up, trying to escape. His blood was racing, looking for a way out to cool it's anxiousness, but there was no way out. Leaving it with only one option, force it's way out. Agonizingly, Ed could feel his veins literally popping. Blood ran from his ears, nose, mouth, and cuts that were previously made by Scar. He was sure his head would explode into blood, much like the murdered alchemist before him.

"Edward!" A familiar voice yelled surprisingly. Pale golden eyes move slowly across the alley, full of crimson blood that seeps down into he cracks of the pavement and stare upon three familiar friends. Winry; already tears flowing wildly, raced over with Alphonse leading. Roy had quickly drew his gun and pulled the trigger the very next moment.

"You came just in time to see him die." Scar smirked, dodging the bullet and finally releasing all his anger and hatred on the alchemist. A loud scream of agony filled the alleyway, followed by a large amount of splatter blood everywhere. Scar grimaced evilly as the once lively alchemist, motionlessly descended onto the dirty cement. It was music to his ears as he sent a strong kick to the boy's already hesitating breathing chest, sending him flying across ground.

"Edward!" Winry exclaimed fearfully loud, racing after the lifeless corpse.

"Brother!" Alponse reached him first.

"You're next Mustang." The cereal killed jested, approaching the frozen alchemist.

"You bastard!" Roy shook himself out of shock and rapidly pulled the trigger five times. Three steady bullets shot their way through Scar's forehead and two to his chest, killing him instantly. "Edward!" Roy dropped to his knees, drawing the boy into his arms, clutching him to his chest. His hands tainted now in the alchemist's blood, "Edward!" He yelled louder, hoping his voice could reach the boy. Winry held her hands close to her heart and wept silently as she stared at all the blood. Alphonse just looked extremely scared, it being more of a feeling than appearance.

"Is he alive!" Winry exclaimed, breaking her cautious silence. Without giving a response, Roy stood up and carried the boy as he ran to the nearest hospital. Winry and Al quickly followed. Roy didn't say anything, not wanting to worry the kids. Truth was he could no longer feeling Edward's pulse or a heartbeat. He was most likely already dead or very near to it from blood lost.

"We need help!" Roy's outburst startled the whole hospital at arrival. Several doctors took Edward from him and immediately raced him into the emergency room. "Edward..." He whispered softly, clutching his soaked hands in blood. He stared down at them, they were covered in blood, his blood. As well as the rest of his clothing, was stained in Edward's blood. The thought frightened him. If Ed was to really die, he would have no reason to live anymore. Everything would be pointless, living would be worthless. Instead of having the three friends wait there by the door, some nurse lead them to the waiting room; where they worried relentlessly.

"Alphonse s all that really true?" Winry asked timidly, her palms shaking nervously as they held close to one another. "Is all that Colonel Mustang said, true?" Al looked at her, not wanting to tell her the truth, but his silence reassured her. "So all those bad things happened to Edward?" Roy overheard her and refused to give her his attention. He couldn't, not while knowing most of those things were his fault to begin with. "Why does this always happen to him." Her voice cracked under strain and she began to cry. "Why do you always get hurt, but never tell me? I'm worried...I've always been worried..." A stray tear found its way from her eyes to her hands below.

"Winry." Alphonse mumbled quietly in concern.

"Whenever you two are not in Risembol, I worry. I'm always praying that something bad hasn't happened to you two. I'm always wishing that you two would return home safe and sound, but instead of saying you have to go in a few days, you would say you here to stay." She cried more softly. Alphonse was too afraid to speak, out of fear he would hurt her feelings again and make everything worse. Roy could no longer take this crying and stood from his seat. He marched into the emergency room, ignoring the countless commands to stop and not enter.

"Sir. We have to ask you to wait outside." A nurse replied, trying to pull him by the arm, away from the patient. Roy shoved the woman from his arm and approached the lifeless body on the operating table. It was almost as pain to see his only love on that table, bleeding relentlessly with a faint pulse, as it was to hold him in his arms and receive no response as he wanted to yell out his name. "Sir, please. Guest are not allowed here." The nurse urged once again, but after seeing the man's serious expression and concern, a doctor told her it was alright. "Please don't interfere while you are in here." She quickly took her place beside the doctor, waiting to assist him.

Roy turned to look at his lover, hesitating, even his anger began to fray under the memory of his influence on what happened to Edward. If death did take Edward, he had a sudden image of the hole of despair he'd fall into. As he heard orders and directions from the doctors, he didn't bother to turn back to look at them. They had a job to do, and he didn't know what he'd do to them of himself if they failed. "Dammitt Edward...you never seem to stay out of trouble." Roy murmured as he swallowed back tears. "I'd do anything if it meant keeping you out of these painful situations." Suddenly he could no longer hold back the tears that threatened to tear him in half. With a tear wet hand, he sought out Edward's hand, holding the limp hand urgently. "Wake up, please Edward. I can't lose you, not now, not ever."

"Wake up." A soft voice repeated. The soothing, warm hearted request brought Edward out of his lifeless trance slowly. Two hazy golden eyes raised and blinked once again. Edward struggled to sit up, using the only good arm he posses. He managed to sit up after a couple of failed attempts. He curiously looked around in astonishment. He appeared to be outside.

"Where am I?" Edward asked, knowing that the question was falling on death ears. "This place seems familiar..." He tried to recall the awkwardly familiar green pasture and beautifully grown trees. The wind was blowing slightly but refreshingly as he collected his thoughts.

"You are no longer in any danger, Edward." The soothing voice answered. Edward quickly turned around and went wide eyed.

"Mother?" He whispered, still caught in shock. "How did you-? How did I-?" He stammered a couple of incomplete sentences.

"You are safe here, Edward. No one can hurt you any longer." She leaned down beside him and slowly drew him into an affectionate embrace. Edward willingly gave in and held her as well.

"Mother..." He blushed and let a single tear fall. "Than am I really dead?"

She spoke softly and sweetly as she crawled him warmly. "As long as you stay here with me, you will be safe."

"But where is here?" Edward murmured between him and his mother.

"You are home."

"Home? But our home is destroyed."

"You are lost, disconnected from the world of your birth. There you were quietly waiting for a lonely death, but if you stay here with me, we can stop time and hold this moment forever."

"Mother..." Edward whispered again with a small smile. "I finally have you...this time I wouldn't let you die."

"Edward." There was no reply. He wasn't expecting one. Edward has been in a coma for weeks now, but Roy could tell that the last if his spirit was little by little drifting away each day. There wasn't a day he hadn't come in the morning and stayed by Edward's bed side until visiting hours were up. As well as Roy, Winry and Al came everyday.

Roy stood by his bedside waiting for the sound of his comforting voice. Winry sat on the opposite side of the bed, clenching his one hand with both of hers as she wept silently. Alphonse watched the whole situation in silence and solitude.

"Come back Edward! Come back..." Winry cried out, making a scene as she did everyday now. "We need you here! If you don't...they'll...they'll let you die!"

"Shut up, Winry!" Roy exclaimed. "That's not helping, nor has it been helping over the past three weeks." He hissed bitterly.

"Calm down, Colonel. Edward's position has made us all grumpy, but no need to snap at Winry." Al defensively explained, trying to prevent more tears from the already flowing waterfall.

"Voices?" Edward stated. Trisha turned to him from the beautiful sunset they watched from the hill.

"What?" Her voice full of question.

"I've been hearing all these voices, but I can't remember who they belong to. I feel like I should know them, but I can't see their faces." Edward rubbed his head gently and sighed.

"Your memory fades little by little and then you get use to it. Don't worry Edward, I'm with you...I'll always be with you." She said, wrapping one loving arm around him. He smiled and held her hand with his left hand. Suddenly Edward looked curious. "What is it, Edward?"

He looked back at her. "My left hand...its real." He hesitated to finish. "It was replaced with an automail...the one Winry made me." He stared down at his leg which was also restored to its original design. "Alphonse..."

"Huh?"

"I promised Al I would get back everything we had lost. But I don't remember getting my arm and leg back, much less restoring Al into his regular human body. I also promised to bring you back, but you are here too. So where is Al?" Edward looked around. He then quickly turned to his mother, how bashfully stared down at the ground.

She frowned and looked back at him with tears. "Alphonse is not here. I'm here because you aren't with him. You're not of his world."

"What do you mean?" Edward stood up. "Then I have to go! I promised him, I would fix him, and I will!"

"No, Edward! You can't leave! Even if you could find a way to escape this paradise, you would only end up getting hurt again or much more, die. And I can't let that happen to you! I won't let you get hurt anymore!" She rushed over and pulled him closer to her. "I don't want to have to see you in person, not if it means you must die. I can't..."

"Mother..." Edward said calmly. "I promise, if I ever see you it will be when its my time. And I promise not to die until I fix me and Al for real, no matter what." He hugged her, "I love you...mother..."

"Than you must wake up."

"Huh?"

"You must wake up, Edward." Another familiar voice exclaimed, replacing that of his mothers. A small murmur slipped from Edward, even as his fingers tightened ever so slightly around the two tear soaked hands that clutched his own. "Edward?" Winry lifted her head, hopefully with surprise. Her tears momentarily stopped as she stared at the twitching blonde.

"Winry..." The murmur was only a breath, deeper and longer this time, but fingers tightened for nearly half a breath.

"You can hear me?" Winry suddenly jumped from her seat and held him tight, face to his shoulder. One tiny squeeze of Edward's fingers had brought her back from the whirling black sorrow she was trapped in. Alphonse and Roy quickly glared at the girl for her steadily quick movements. Roy walked closer to the bed and suddenly stopped in astonishment. Roy was sure he imagined it. Winry touched Edward's pale lips to hers, a very slight kiss, but Edward's lips moved against hers in the tiniest and most precious kiss. Winry quickly parted with a blush, shocked at what she had just done. Alphonse was also flabbergasted. "Edward..." She reddened and slightly loosened her grip on him. Edward was blushing slightly as well a he looked up at her. "I'm so sorry..." She mumbled. "I shouldn't have done that." Edward looked at Roy from the corner of his eye. Roy was speechless and frozen.

"No, I'm sorry for worrying you all." Edward sighed with a sight smile to calm her troubled heart. He struggled to sit up, which force Winry to assist him.

"Don't try to strain yourself!" She replied worriedly. "You just woke up." Edward smiled.

"Thanks Winry. I'm sorry for ruining the automail you made me."

"Don't worry about that, I'm just happy you are okay. I'll make you another set right away!" She quickly stood up and rushed out the door.

Alphonse giggled, "glad to have you back, brother."

"Glad to be back, Al." He winked to his younger brother and then noticed Roy once again.

"You scared us all have to death, you know that?" Roy said pouting.

Edward laughed shortly. "Yeah, well I'm sorry about that. I always seem to make you all worry." Roy grinned patting Ed's head.


	16. Tears And Fears

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Tears And Fears**

Edward wasn't sure he wasn't dreaming. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the girl standing over him. Winry, he thought. But what was she doing here so late at night? Roy and Alphonse had left a long time ago due to it being close to the end visiting hours. Then why was she still here? She faded in and out of his consciousness, then came clear into focus.

"Edward?" She was saying. "Edward, can you hear me?"

"Winry" He whispered.

She smiled and he saw the redness of her eyes from crying, the flush on her face, reminders of what suffering this whole day has been on her.

"Edward, we thought we'd lost you!"

"I wouldn't let myself die so easily now Winry, and you know that." He whispered.

"You better," she said. "I have a lot to tell you." She sat down on the edge of the bed, squeezing his hand and stroking the soft skin there. She blinked back the tears in her eyes. "After all, what would we do without you Edward. Me and Al would be lost." Edward turned away, looking out the window at the setting sun. Tears burst into here eyes once more, and he saw the way her mouth trembled as she tried to hold back her emotions. "I don't think I could live knowing that you were killed..."

Emotion welled up in his throat, and he swallowed it back and closed his eyes. When he looked up at her again, she was crying more softly. "Winry...I told you, I wouldn't die that way." She bent over and hugged him, he couldn't help wrap her in his arm, holding her close to him.

He let her go and pulled her back enough to look into her face. It was only inches from his own and he could see the little blue flecks in her dark eyes, the pink rims, the redness of her nose. "I'm so sorry, Edward." Those tears slowly disappearing as she wiped them on her hand. "Crying like this all the time, it must really annoy you."

"Not at all Winry." He whispered, astounded. She only stared at him for a long moment. He tried to get up but she made him lie back down.

"Don't." She replied. "I was suppose to be getting your automail anyway, so wait here until I return with them in the morning, okay." She stood up, a little embarrassed for having cried the rest of her visit. Edward nodded and watched bashfully as she exited the room and left him completely alone now.

-Next Day-

"Are you still irritated by what Winry did?" Edward asked, noting Roy's awkward demeanor. He hadn't sad anything since yesterday and Ed got the feeling that it's his way of sulking over the kiss.

"No." He said plainly, staring at the boy quizzically.

"Liar." Edward mumbled with a smirk. "You think I'll leave you for Winry. You're afraid you can't compete with some little girl." He snickered intimating.

"Excuse me, but would the ultimate womanizing stud be intimidated by some childhood friend?"

"If this so called stud is you than...yes." Edward teased humoring.

Roy merely rolled his eyes and patted the blonde on the hand. "You seem to be in a rather cheerful mood today. Which is odd for you, especially after a near death experience. What happened?" He lifted up an eyebrow and waited for a suffice explanation for the change in persona.

Edward smiled with a slight blush, barely visible. "Why must I have a reason to be happy? I'm alive aren't I, isn't that reason of a enough?"

"No." Roy grinned, flicking the tip of the boy's nose. "You have a complicated inside reason for everything you do." Alphonse, who was wordlessly observing the two from the corner of the room, giggled at Roy's logic for Ed. Breaking the daggering glare Edward was giving him for staying so, Roy looked at the clock. "Sorry Edward, but I have work back at the office. Hawkeye will have my head if I delay any longer." With a friendly kiss on the head, Roy departed the two brothers.

Edward sighed in relief once the colonel was completely out of site. "I thought he was going to bug me all day about it."

"Brother..." Al interrupted nervously.

Almost forgetting his younger brother was still in the room, Edward looked toward him. "Oh, sorry Al. What's up?"

"You're planning something again..." Al walked over to him. "You plan on leaving don't you?"

"Aah...well." He sighed once more and scratched his head with the only one hand he had left. "Nothing gets by you, Al." He contemplated on how to explain himself to his younger brother because he was expecting him to ask for one.

"Edward..."

"You see, I can something important to take care of and I can't accomplish it sitting on my ass in Central." He murmured slightly, he sighed again and turned toward his brother. "It seems like the worst thing to do directly after what I've been through, but it can't wait any longer."

"Can't you at least wait to you heal...please, brother?" Alphonse replied rather disappointingly.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere until Winry gets my automail repaired." He smiled humorously and then returned to a calm demeanor. "But you must promise not to tell anyone, okay Al?"

"Yes, brother." He simply said not wanting to defy his brother's request for fear of starting a fight.

-Later-

"Edward?" Hearing his name, Ed averted his eyes toward the blonde female. "I said are you ready?" She repeated, sitting on the edge of the bed, balancing awkwardly. After two days, she had finally completed his automail. "What's wrong Ed, you seem to be distracted today?" She asked, placing the metallic arm and leg on the clean hospital bed. He assured her nothing was wrong. "Oh, Edward. Why? do you hide things from me? I'm worried you might do something drastic again."

"Winry, you worry too much. I'm not completely stubborn as to do something idiotic." He laughed warmly. "So how long are you going to keep me waiting? You've had forever to fix my automail."

"Shut up! You don't know how hard I worked on these all alone!" Winry snapped back, snatching the metal leg from the bed. "Now get undressed so I can attach this!" Ed gagged slightly and redden to the threatening request. "You heard me, Mr. impatient!"

Ed sighed and willed the blush down as he obeyed. He removed the white hospital dress given to him after surgery and was reduced to only wearing his light blue boxers. "Okay let's get this over with." He leant against the wall and tucked his hand behind his head. He glanced over at Winry, and his mind wandered to when she had kissed him. His mind froze when he noticed Winry was staring at him incisively strange.

"Are you catching a cold? Your face is all red." She shot Edward's reddened cheeks an odd look. She stood up and pushed Edward back down idly, palm whacking his forehead. "Doesn't feel hot..." She sighed and took her hand back. "Don't tell me you still hate the pain of connecting your nerves."

Ed stared quite solemnly at the far wall. "Just fix the damn thing, Winry."

"Fine. Fine. But don't complain or whine when it hurts to rush." She smirked. She a lined the auto mail to each identical hole. "You're going to have to attack the arm since granny isn't here." She explained. Edward obey, picking up the cool metal and waited for instructions. "One...two...three!" And exactly at the third count a wave of pain shot through Ed's whole body as the heavy metal was attached to his flesh once again. He winced in pain, biting his bottom lip until it lightly bled. He jerked a little and tensed up, until he was absolutely sure the pain had dissipated. When he opened his eyes he saw Winry staring at him intensely. Her blue eyes shaking with confusion and sorrow. He turned his head in order to avoid her glance.

"Winry..." His mouth grew dry and his hands grew shaky. "I-" Before the sentence could trail from his mouth, her lips locked with his for the second time. His eyes widened.

She parted shockingly, clapping her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Edward!" She blurted out. She was completely red from the neck up. He merely watched her in astonishment, unable to find the words he wanted to say. "I really care about you Ed. And when I see you like this, I can't help but feel this way. Even the thought of you getting yourself killed somewhere while I'm pathetically waiting for your safe return when each day lessens that chance." She allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. "I can't help but cry when I'm around you...because it means your safe. It means there is still hope that you might give up on this dream and accept your fate and stay with me and granny."

"I can't do that." He murmured angrily, his hands clutching into a fist. "I can't just give up and stop looking for a way."

"But I don't want to see you die!" Winry snapped back.

"But I'm not going to die, Winry-!"

She slapped him viciously the very next moment. "You idiot! If you continue to search you're throwing away what little life you have left! Who's to say you won't get attacked by someone stronger than Scar or have to make a greater sacrifice than the one you've already made!" She glared at him with fury and hot tears. "You nearly died that day! You should have died that day!"

"But I didn't...because I had something else to do. I have a promise to keep."

"That promise is the only reason you face death! Without it to hold you back, you would have a normal life."

"I nor Al could have a damn normal life when we have this fucking heavy metal holding us down! I only put up with this damned automail because I need it to get back what I've lost! If not for that, I wouldn't need it or you!" He blurted out, not realizing what he said until Winry stomped her foot and slapped him again.

"You asshole! You're lucky to have so many people care about you enough to make an effort in making that automail." She cried, rushing back out of the room.

"That will no longer be a problem." He stated coldly, squeezing his metallic hand. "When I become flesh and bones."

TBC...

A/n: Sorry for such the long delay, i hate being late, so I will try harder to update sooner. - reviews make me type faster!


	17. A Proper Farewell

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A Proper Farwell**

Edward wakes when a nurse on duty nudges his shoulder gently and hands him a small paper cup with two red pills and a glass of juice. "Sweetie, its time for your medicine." She chirped politely with a smile. Ed yawns, glancing to the window; the sky beyond is dark.

"Oh, when will I be able to leave hear?" He asks after swallowing the two pills and a sip of juice.

"You're not nearly ready enough to leave yet. You were almost killed, remember? You should stay for a couple of weeks to ensure you are stable enough to leave." She explained patting him on the head and retrieving the paper cup, saying "Goodnight," and bustles out of the room.

"Stable?" Edward repeated. The phrases painfully reminded him of Nina. After being transmuted into a human like chimera she wasn't nearly stable of enough to keep her form outside the cold water tank. Using the term made him feel like some science experiment not ready to be released because of the probability it may die.

A half-hour passes as he sprawls out on the uncomfortable hospital bed, eyes fixed on the window, watching. The sky darkens only a fraction, so Edward assumes that it wasn't too late and it wasn't close to dawn yet.

Restless, his thoughts cycle back to the haze he can still feel ghosting over him. Like hands, he thinks, shivering. Like hands over his shoulders. A warm feeling presented its self with thoughts of the owner of the hands. Roy...it had been some time since he's been able to be with him. Ed turned over, not tired in the least and stared at the darkened window again. Peaceful thoughts of his mother slip into his mind unbidden. He felt alone, and couldn't escape it, couldn't place the thought that his mother was really there in his dream but now he felt lonely because he was no longer there. He thought if he drifted back to sleep he may at least get to be with her there but he was not so lucky. He kept thinking of how his life would be different if she was still alive. He wouldn't have never joined the military and fell in love with Roy. But if he could bring her back would she accept the fact he was in love with another man.

"Maybe I should go talk to him…" Edward rubbed at his metallic arm and sat up. Crawling out of bed and finding his new clothes Winry probably had brought for when he left in the closet, Edward got dressed.

He opened the door and quietly peaked out. Silence. Nothing. No one. He breathes a sigh of relief and closes the door slightly. He doubt he could get away with guards probably at every entrance so he would have to leave through the window.

Expecting some patients might do this, the hospital had glued shut windows with no handle to open. It was just for show and to allow light into the white room.

Hoping it wouldn't make much sound, Edward clapped his hands and transmuted a hole in the wall. He climbed through quickly and closed it back up.

"Edward!"

Roy yelled and sprang up in his bed. He held his chest and felt the pounding against his hand. It wasn't until he turned on the light and surveyed the room that he realized he was at him. His fingers grasped the damp sheets tightly and he lay back, inhaling deeply until his breath became even. Finally, he turned on his side and glanced at the clock. He'd only been asleep for three hours, yet in a few more morning's dawn would be peeking through his window. Dragging the heavy quilt over him, he reach for the switch on the bedside lamp. But suddenly, he pulled his hand back, leaving the light shining.

He tried once more to fall back to sleep but he found himself drifting back to the thoughts of Edward's lifeless corpse on the ground back in the alley. He gave up on sleep and headed for the bathroom. He caught his reflection in the glass mirror over the sink, held the somber gaze, then watched his lips fall into a frown.

The clock chimed and he looked up. It was still very early to be up. His eyes wandered when he thought of him. He smiled as he thought about the day Edward got out of the hospital and they shared that romantic night alone. He couldn't get him out of his mind. He closed his eyes and remembered a flawless chest, luscious lips and a small waist.

A gentle knock on the door tugged him from his fantasies. Good thing; he couldn't spend the day daydreaming like a forlorn teenager. Reluctantly, he walked to the door, completely oblivious to the fact he was only wearing pajama bottoms.

He opened the door. "Don't you think its rather late to be visiting?" Roy started but went quit. His lips tightened slightly when he saw Edward stiffly in the doorway, but he retained a smiled. "Escaped? I kind of had a feeling you would when you were all fixed up."

Edward shifted his feet, keeping his eyes lowered as he walked in. His hands dangled freely by his side.

"What's with you, Ed?" Roy questioned suspiciously as he leaned back into his couch, never taking his eyes from him. "Edward?" The blonde slowly made his way to the couch, kneeling when he reached Roy. Silently he laid his head down on Roy's lap and place his hands softly beside them.

"I've been thinking ever since I woke up about what was next..." He murmured.

"And what did you come up with?" Roy asked, kindly petting the blonde hair as he spoke. Edward gave no answer and remained quiet. Smiling, Roy lifted the boy off of his knees and onto his lap. "Am I being punished? The silent treatment is not becoming of you." Edward smirked and shook his head. His eyes suddenly went wide went Roy's lips attached themselves to his neck, kissing it thoroughly. He tightened his hold, clutching the boy protectively to his chest.

"Roy..." Edward moaned feeling the man's lips make their way down. He nipped at the skin near Ed's shirt line, pulling at the blonde's jacket. Slowly removing the jacket and shirt, Roy was rewarded with a small whimper as he lower his mouth onto a nipple. "You can't even wait until I'm better." Edward teased.

Roy looked up and smirked. "I don't see any objections, this time nor the last time." Ed blushed and turned away. "Moody today, aren't you?" Roy smiled, laying the teen down on the couch. He steadily removed the tight black pants and boxers with ease.

"Shut up."

"As you wish my royal grumpiness." Roy smirked and kissed him fiercely. He ignored the tightening grip on his shoulder, and grasp the freed length and pumping it determinedly.

"I'm...not...grumpy..." Edward moaned in a low thundering voice, his lips brushing against the raven-haired man's throat.

"Oh, really? You could've folded me." He smiled and kissed the blonde tenderly this time. "I suppose you're going to tell me it was the medicine, right?"

Edward shook his head timidly. His breaths became quickened and more raspy as the colonel continued pumping his needy member. He steadily sat up grasping the older man's shoulders for support. Shakily, he wrapped his arms around the older man and laid his head in the cock of Roy's neck.

"First you're all prissy now it looks like your about to cry." Roy teased. He tilted his head to the side to playfully nibble on Ed's sensitive ear, his eagerness rising. He blissfully listened to the childish whimpers Edward released. Pumping the length before him harder and faster, he upped the rest of his efforts, suckling the boy's ear fiercely and pinching a nipple with his free hand.

"Must you pick on me all the time." Edward sputtered. Struggling, he crawled over onto Roy's lap. Each leg on either side of Roy as he wrapped his arms around the thick neck. Roy grimaced and straggled the boy in his arms, before removing his pajama bottoms. Without much hesitation the blonde settled himself on top of Roy's upright member. Placing his hands on the boy's waist he easily entered him.

Keeping the movements small and gentle, he began to thrust into his younger partner. For added stimulation, he slipped on hand between them, teasingly toying with the slicked erection once again. Edward rewarded him by claiming his mouth, treating the man to a passionate kiss. Roy decided that he liked the aggressiveness and tangled his free hand in blonde's hair, holding him still while he plundered the blonde's mouth.

Edward didn't protest the possessive kissing or the fact that he was being held down, even encouraging the actions. He shoved back hard against the hard length in him, his movements becoming more erratic. Roy sped up as well, preparing to follow the boy to completion. Ed broke his mouth free with a slightly breathless gasp, trembling as he climaxed against his lover's stomach. Roy thrust a few more times, following after him.

Settled and utterly relaxed, the two slumped against each other. Roy cradled the blond to his chest, smiling when Edward dozed off, exhausted. He lay his head back, closing his eyes as well, relaxing against the couch. After a few minutes, he fell asleep as well.

A/N: I just had to fit in another lemon,lol. So please review! Oh, and if you are curious about the chapter title, all will be revealed in the next chapter!


	18. Unknown Danger

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Unknown Danger**

The sun had barely begun to poke its curious head out from behind the silent horizon. But for what Edward had planned, the sun would be his enemy, revealing his where about. He had woken up still in Roy's protecting arms on the couch; both were too tired to move since last night. Gently he unwrapped Roy's arms from around him and laid the man down completely, tucking a warm blanket around him. He quietly collected his scattered clothes and got dressed. "Sorry Roy...but I have priorities." Ed whispered softly in guilt as he bent over and tenderly kissed Roy on the lips. Edward no doubly found Al in their room and dragged him out.

"Brother, where are we going?" The kind boy spoke in a whisper when he noticed Ed didn't want Roy awake. Without an answer, Ed forced his brother through the front door after snatching some money from Roy's wallet. "Brother. Did you and Mustang have a fight?" Al questioned, following his already running brother.

"No, Al. I just have something important to do before-" He cut off and shyly kept forward.

"Before what? I thought you and Colonel Mustang were happy together, though you two do yell allot." (Still doesn't understand what went on last night.)

Edward blushed, finally they reached the train station. Buying tickets, they had to wait fifteen minutes for their ride. Sitting down on a bench beside Al, Edward finally answered. "I am happy with being with Roy. But...I have a promise to keep. And if my happiness conflicts that promise, I will even sacrifice that. Plus, I can't be really happy if I knew us staying in Central for who knows how long, meant I could never accomplish our goal. My whole purpose for coming to Central, becoming a dog of the military, and meeting Roy was to fix us, Al. But I've let all that distract me."

"But brother, I don't care about that, as long as you have the life you've always wanted; a life where you are truly happy. A life where you belong and have people that care about you."

Edward smiled kindly. "I'll be happy enough when we are back to normal." He appreciated his brother's unselfishness, but he still couldn't allow himself to be happy unless Al had his body restored.

The two brothers sat in silence as they awaited their train. But they didn't have long, when it quickly pulled up into the station, filling the large area with an echoing roar. They both stood up and calmly watched as it came to a complete halt. Barely taking a step forward, Ed was stopped by an annoyingly loud shout.

"Mr. Elric! Please, don't go!" Edward swiftly turned around and saw the shoulder length brunet hair and blue eyed woman that greet him in the morning at the hospital. The nurse had no doubly ran after him when they discovered his disappearance. But it did strike Edward odd, that she would arrive alone and not followed by police, the colonel, or even Armstrong, who usually affiliated himself with looking after the Elrics. She finally caught up with him, panting for dear life. "We...are...very...worried... about...you!" She gasped between each almost inaudible word. Finally catching her breath, she was able to talk in full coherent sentences. "You aren't nearly healthy enough to leave the hospital, much less your room. I can't allow you to run off again, young man." She lecture him with a finger.

Al giggled softly at her mothering response and Edward's typical reaction to be treated like a child. "Look here, lady! I feel great, not a hair out of place. I'm perfectly fine, so stop annoying me." He groaned angrily, hoping this wasn't going to make him miss their train.

"But Mr. Elric, it is my duty as a nurse to do things in your best interest. And right now, your best interest is to get proper bed rest!" Her cheeks began to flare with red as she became more frustrated.

"Fine! I'll catch a few Z's on the train, now can I go!" Ed barked back.

Al, who had already figured this would end badly if he didn't do something, interrupted. "Sorry, m'am, but I'll take care of my brother. I don't think you will be able to convince him to return to the hospital, he is rather stubborn." Al explained politely, quickly earning an evil glare from Edward.

"I'll say. To think I came all this way alone, because no one else knew what were the right places to look." She looked around, upset with this development and finally sighed loudly. "Okay, Mr. Big Boy, I'll let you go, but you have to promise to take these." She hand Edward a orange prescription medicine bottle filled with the familiar red pills, Edward had been taking for the past week. "This is to cure any sudden headaches, pains, and so on. I suggest you take two now and every eight hours." She waved her index finger, knowingly.

Edward gave a childish pout and reluctantly took two just to quiet her up. She smiled when she saw him swallow them whole. "There, is that better!" He growled, opening his mouth as proof.

She patted him on the head. "Good boy, now be careful. I'll just have to explain this situation to the doctor." She said to herself, sadly. Watching the two boys rush onto the train, she waved goodbye as the final coach cars left the station. Now completely out of sight, she smiled wickedly.

"You play a rather convincing nurse, Envy." A mature, soothingly seductive voice cooed from a darkened corner.

The cleverly camouflaged nurse, disappeared as the familiar muscular former returned in its place. Envy smiled and face the two figures walking toward him. "All I do is put on an innocent face and that stupid Fullmetal does anything I say."

"He is rather trusting, isn't he?" Lust smirked, crossing her arms around her chest. "It's only a matter of time before our plan comes into play."

"Yep, too bad the blonde is too stupid to realize, he's been taking fragments of the philosopher's stone in those silly pills. Before long, he'll realize his alchemy has strengthen greatly, by then he will be a walking stone. What better way to get rid of the brat and become human, than turn him into the philosopher's stone." Envy laughed loudly.

"The more pills he takes, the closer he is to his goal. So keep sick our little alchemist, or you'll never grow strong enough to use the stone." Lust chirped.

"Well, that shan't be a problem with the extra chemical in the pills. The more he takes the more sicker he gets, without realizing he's taking more to ease the pain, but he is only helping it growth." Envy added.

Gluttony merely whined, "Lust, I'm hungry. Came I eat? Please." He begged, watching helpless civilians walk along the sidewalks, unsuspecting their horrible fate. Lust nodded with a smirk as his expression lightened up.

"Damn nurse, I thought she would never let us go." Edward groaned, leaning back in his seat with his arms behind his head.

"Edward, you know she was just worried about you, is all. I think its sweet she went through all that trouble for your safety." Al giggled slightly. "Well you better get some rest, like she suggested.

"I guess you're right, Al." Ed pouted again, looking at the bottle of pills she had given him just moments ago, and placed them in his coat pocket before laying down across the seat. Alphonse watched slightly as his brother drifted to sleep, sighing as he waited. After all, all he could do was watch since his armored body prevented him the pleasure of sleep and eating like he was familiar too back in young age.

Nearly an hour had passed in silence, Al suddenly noticed Edward collecting perspiration all over. His palms and head were sweaty and hot. Having no water on the train, the best Al could do to assist his ill-fallen brother, was open a window, and hope it would cool him.

The air chilled the area quickly, but had no effect on Edward's condition. As he stirred, Ed was troubled with a disturbing nightmare.

Darkness, surround him everywhere. He was completely alone, but enclosed by a flaming heat inside. It found no way out and encircled the dark room along with the ever growing clouds of smoke and fog. Clouds of smoke seemed to take in the heat and become thicker clouds. It danced around him in a wicked ever-growing warmth. It would certainly explain his large amount of sweat now. He tossed and turned still consumed in sleep. After awhile his throat began to burn. It felt like a still lit cigar forcing itself down his throat, with it's lit side leading the way for the rest to go down. He gagged and jumped up immediately. He coughed and choked inhaling what he thought to be the smoke that floated around in his dream. He quickly rolled right off the seat and onto the floor, gagging even more.

"Brother?!" Al exclaimed, going to his knees to assist his brother. He didn't know how to help, if his brother had anything choking him.

His throat burned and itched with an unfamiliar pain, which encouraged his wanting to puke. All he could recall was the nurses words, and having token them on deaf ears. He hadn't really expected any sudden pain, but he hypothesis was right on the mark. To suspicious to be just coincidence. No longer wanting to experience this pain, he rapidly pushed away his thoughts of suspicion and jerked the medicine bottle from his pocket. Opening it hurriedly, he jammed two red pills into his thought. Swallowing with much struggle, the smooth solid substance slid down his throat easily. It take long before it started to take effect, and the pain slowly faded away.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Alphonse asked worriedly.

Edward nodded, confusingly as got back in his seat. He looked at the medicine bottle curiously the rest of the ride. It was certainly strange he had felt any pain now but hadn't at all last night.

A/N: NOoooo! Edward is blindly being used by the homunculus! Poor Edward! Please review, and I will update as soon as possible!


	19. Those Left Behind

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Those Left Behind**

In about one days travel, Edward and Alphonse reached their destination. Carefully helping is brother off of the train, Al found the surroundings rather familiar. He looked around curiously. Peculiar dirt roads and shabby apartments, even a fountain as a center peace for the town.

"Brother...this is..." Alphonse muttered off in a daze.

"That's right Al, this is Lior. We first started are research on the stone." Edward smiled proudly and rubbed the back of his head. "If we plan to get anywhere, its time to retrace our steps. After all last time we came we didn't know about the human sacrifices that are required to make the stone." His mind guilty drifted off to when they made that discovery and his near criminal act of killing prisoners from lab 5 to restore his brother to his body.

"Brother..." Al replied in concern. He knew it would be hard for him to remember such times as those.

"Come on, Al." Ed quickly perked up and walked ahead. "We better get started right away." Loyal as always, Al followed closely behind his elder brother.

"Edward? Alphonse?" A strikingly familiar female voice questioned among the civilians walking down the street. Upon hearing their names called, the two Elrics turned and immediately noticed that voice belonging to a kind brunet with pink bangs. "It is you guys!" She exclaimed, excitedly. And without haste, she rushed over to the two and embraced them both. "I've missed you guys! I was worried you weren't going to come back after what happened!" Rose looked cheerfully at the blonde in her arms. Such close contact to her, made Edward blush and he gave her a nervous grin.

"It's nice to see you too, Rose. How is everyone getting along without that fraud of a priest." He teased, backing up slightly for he could see her more clearly.

"Oh, just casual fights here and there over pointless beliefs." She rushed. "But forget that, do you guys have a place to stay?" She gave a heartfelt look, awaiting Edward's dearly needed response.

"Actually we aren't staying..." He ran off when he saw such a hopeful smile placed on the girl's face and he gave in with a sigh. "No, we don't."

"Great! You can stay with me, while your here!" She insisted with a relieved grin and before getting a thank you, she excitedly took the blonde by the arm and lead him to her humble abode.

Edward merely assumed Rose had grown lonely without them there or the hope of her boyfriends rebirth and was just excited to finally have friends over. He did feel rather sorry for her since it was him who destroyed her hope of seeing her beloved boyfriend again when he revealed the priest as a fake. It hurt his heart to see her in so much disbelieving pain, but seeing her now, he believed her seeing him gave her new hope and faith.

"I'm so glad you two came to Lior again." Rose replied, laying plates before both boys as they sat at her kitchen table. "Since you guys left, everything has changed." She sat down, smiling calmly at Edward. Alphonse no doubly noticed that most of her remarks were directed to Edward and she looked at him even though she was referring to them both. He, though being of young age and less understanding, figured she was more than a little happy that Edward had come to visit. She probably wouldn't care if Alphonse came or not as long as Ed returned.

Edward simply nodded or agreed to all of her statements as he reluctantly ate the food presented to him. He didn't get allot in his mouth either because Rose talked more and asked for responses, that prevented him from getting a bite in and the fact that his stomach screamed each time the fork was brought close to his lips. He hadn't recovered from the incident on the train and since then it has had two more times, each time bringing more pain than the first. Soon his stomach had lost all will and strength to digest anything it longed to have. But the aching became unbearable after awhile and Edward finally decided to ignored the warning and forced the delectable food down his throat and into his vowels. He quickly regretted the action as his stomach refused the contents and forced it back out. In a fearless attempt to catch himself, Edward rushed from the table and to the bathroom, catching Rose in mid-sentence.

"Edward?" She asked, starring at the empty seat he had accompanied only a second before. She looked quickly back down the hall in shock.

A stream of painful grouts and gags erupted from the bathroom as Edward's stomach emptied itself. In worry, the brunet shyly stood in the doorway. "Edward, are you okay?" Pain held on her face as she watched the blonde chuck in agony. When she received no reply from the blonde with his roughly daggling over the toilet bowl, she retreated back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Rose, its not your cooking." Al was quick to reassure her when he saw her checking the food. Of course he really didn't know if she was a bad cook, since he didn't posses a stomach, so he just went by expectations. "Edward has been feeling ill lately. He's been taking medicine but it only seems to get worse." He informed the clueless girl.

She sighed roughly and sat down. She looked from Al to her shaky hands. "I'm sorry Alphonse." She mumbled in sorrow. "You probably can tell I'm not myself today. It's just...I've missed Edward so much since you two left. I was so overwhelmed with joy when I saw you two on the streets. Lately, I've found myself missing him more than I should for a friend. Even if he saved me from future pain, I am thinking about him more and more." She sighed once more. "Even if he didn't come here to visit me, I'm grateful to see him again."

"Why?" Al asked questionably.

"I finally have a second chance to say what I couldn't say before he left." She blushed embarrassingly and smiled. "I know he'll leave again, but I at least want him to know how I truly feel."

Alphonse sighed himself. When did his brother become such a player. All of a sudden male and female alike are flaunting themselves before him in hopes he will love them in return. Al has always none Winry liked Ed, but Rose. He'd never seen that one coming. Then again, he didn't foresee Roy falling in love with Edward either. Maybe that's why he'd do anything for his brother. Ed was such a kind and concerning person anyone would be crazy not to have fallen him love with him.

Edward groaned sourly as his hands traced the edge of the toilet bowel. He struggled to side and sat tiredly on the floor with a pale and ill looking face. Not giving much time to other unexpected pain to kick in, Edward forced his unsettling stomach to consume the normally token two red pills, but instead he doubled the amount since he felt extra nauseated.

He waited a couple of minutes for the medicine to kick in and then he groggily stood up, leaning heavily on the wall. He painstakingly limbed his way to an empty bedroom and slowly crawled into bed. His stomach teased him evilly with its constant growling and throbbing just to tell him he was hungry but unable to eat. He upsettingly pulled the thick blue blankets over his shoulder and stretched the soft pillow over his head and in front of his ears. Every simple unnoticeable sound usually regarded was multiplied in volume and echoed in his head a hundred times louder than normal. The creaking of the floor boards as Rose or Al moved, the gentle chirping of the night-loving crickets, and the unusual, unsteady beat of his own heart going ninety miles per hour. His vision was blurry and his eyelids grew weary of staying up and slowly slipped from their comfortable positions to close completely.

"Oh, my poor little blonde, not feeling to well?" Edward heard an alluring voice within the room.

He slightly turned on his side and looked at the familiar figure through hazy eyes. He moaned exhaustedly. "You come all this way just to pick on me, how mean." He grumbled.

"Forgive me, but you did leave without saying a word." The taller figure walked closer to him, kneeling down at the side of the bed and stared intensely at the pale blonde. "And see, you look ten times worse than when you were injured." He chuckled friendly.

Edward moaned again. "Stop teasing me Roy." His irritation quickly left when he felt a soft palm rub his cheek tenderly. He allowed the warm hand to caress his cold pale skin and he even rubbed his head in sync with the hand, purring seductively. The raven haired man smiled timidly and leaned closer to the blonde.

"You scared me...I had no idea where you had gone." He whispered concerning.

"I'm sorry, Roy." Edward muttered, his voice still husky and rasp with soreness. "Forgive me..." His eyes slowly fell before receiving an answer. He had fallen asleep just barely hanging on with a thread.

The raven haired man sweetly bent over and kissed the blonde's forehead. Tenderly he brushed back the golden hair with his other hand and very carefully he lifted the near sleep teen's chin and kissed the plush longing lips. "No, I'm sorry Edward..." He whispered pulling back slowly. Hearing that, the blonde immediately drifted to a deep sleep, his head falling limb in the other's hand. A surprisingly kind smile cross the others face as he stood back up.

And instantly the lean taller figure, shuck and became more muscular as black hair was replaced with long swampy green. He smiled devilishly and lifting the sleeping boy into his arms. His head daggled back against the strong arms and all his limbs held safely into place.

"Don't you think you over played your part a little much, Envy." Lust quirked with a smirk, suddenly standing beside her fellow homunculi.

"He believed it was Roy, right. So there shouldn't be a problem." Envy bellowed back.

"Yeah, but..." Lust stressed her last wound and with a bigger smirk continued. "You seemed to rather enjoy that kiss on the lips. And you seemed familiar with whatever you two were talking about. If I didn't know any better I would say you were stalking him last night. And you enjoyed your part more than you should have." She added, remembering the almost believable smile at the end.

"Just worry about our mission, Lust." Envy was quickly to bark back. Gluttony shockingly noticed a very light, almost unnoticeable pink running across Envy's pale cheeks. "Are you going to blabber all night about an impossible and improbable infatuation I may have for the dumb blonde, or are we going to finally become humans?"

Lust sighed frustratingly. "Fine. Lets get this over with." As if to annoy Envy more, she smirked as he added one more comment about Envy's behavior. "Plus, we would never suspect you of having thing for this blonde, despite you trying to rape him in an alley and then watch him relentlessly in his sleep as you were pretending to be his nurse. Its not like me and Gluttony noticed your almost immediate absence when the blonde is involved. Oh, no. We would never suspect you of being obsessed and dare I say it..." She smirk more evilly as Envy lifted a curious brow. "Envious of the flame alchemist for owning what you wish was yours."

Envy growled loudly. "Shut the hell up, Lust! Before I fucking plague you with images of your longing love, Scar." He threaten, knowing Lust had been strangely involved with the Isbalen in the days of her human life. She was taken aback by the threat and sneered as they destroyed the bedroom window for an exit.

"Wouldn't it be less noticeable if we got out like we got in." Lust croaked back.

"But you know Edward would never willingly agree to do anything we said if Alphonse wasn't happen to follow." Envy smirked, jumping from the window with the limb blonde in his protective arms.

Al and Rose had friendly talked in the living room as they suspected Ed was going to rest for awhile. Rose felt unusually comfortable telling Al about everything she felt and been through. And she loved the fact he listened to her every word with full attention and anticipation of her next sentence.

"You know Al...your really easy to talk to. I actually enjoyed it." She smiled thankfully at him. Though Al had no face to express his feelings, Rose could see a cheerful smile within in his soft blue eyes.

"Thanks Rose, but I probably just easy to talk to because it feels like I'm not really here." He replied depressingly at the fact he was nothing more than a empty suit of armor.

"That's not true, Al!" She exclaimed. "You are as much here as I am." She grasped his hands in her own. "You are here with me Alphonse, I know you are. Though you may not have a body, I can still sense your presence. In your eyes there is so much loving kindness, that could never be found in any visible person."

Al was touched by her words and wasn't as sad, hearing that she felt different than he did. "Thank you so much, Rose." He chirped warmly. For some odd reason he felt like kissing her, but of course he would never try. He had no lips, and he knew she would never accept such childish attachment when she was in love with his brother. But maybe there was hope. Once Edward keeps his promise and turns him human, he'll be able to be with someone for real. And once Rose eventually finds out Edward already has a lover, she'll have to move on. Maybe then he would have a chance with the gentle brunet with a broken heart soon to be broken twice.

Suddenly destroying the pleasant atmosphere, a loud crashing sound could be heard from down the hall. Al and Rose, both rushed to the room they heard it come from. Startled to see scattered glass everywhere and an empty bed, Al ran to the window.

"Brother!" He could vaguely see the lean figure carrying his unconscious brother away into the night darkness. "I have to save him!" He yelled, jumping out of the window as well.

"Al, wait!" Rose yelled. "Be careful. You and Edward have only one life." She warned.

"Thanks, Rose." Al yelled, quickly falling after the homunculi. Rose waved goodbye as she saw the boy disappear into darkness as well. "Please come back safe and sound. Both of you." She whispered, placing her hand over her heart."

A/N: I am extremely sorry for such the long wait, I just have time to type but I had it all in my head. Which took rather long to organize out, lol , cough two hours to be exact. But I'm so glad I got them down, and I look forward to reviews!-see ya soon. Oh I'm sure no one saw Envy liking Ed. But it does kinda show like Lust said. And if you are wondering, yes he was spying on Ed and Roy, lol, very naughty Envy.


	20. Sacrifices

**Chapter Twenty**

**Sacrifices**

Nothing was more annoying than being dragged awake by the droll robotic ringing of a morning phone call. Roy muttered a few words of hate to the irritating ringing, as his arm stretched out to grasp the receiver. He opened one eye suspiciously, he was expecting a loud whining from his still tired lover, but there was only silence. He sat up suddenly, realizing there was no sleeping blonde sprawled across his chest as he would expect. An anxious eye examined the empty living room.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line yelled when there was no response. Roy quickly hid his worry and put the receiver up to his mouth.

"Yes?" He replied calmly, despite his curiosity for where his blonde had disappeared.

"S-Sorry to deserve you so early in the morning Colonel Mustang, but this is the hospital, regarding Edward Elric's disappearance last night. We haven't seen him since he escaped." A frail and timid woman replied on the other line. She was probably aware of Roy's concern for the boy and was already preparing herself for a strict and violent threat.

Roy sighed remorsefully, "he came over here last night, but I'm sure he will return there soon." He replied, hoping that was the reason his blonde had left without so much as a goodbye. Suddenly it hit him. Exactly what Edward meant when he said, "I've been thinking ever since I woke up about what was next..." It did seem rather odd that his blonde had returned to him in the night for what was probably a quick goodbye. Knowing Ed, he was none doubly searching for the philosopher's stone to restore his and Alphonse's bodies. "Damn it." Roy cursed, throwing the blankets off of him and rushing to his feet. "Sorry, but I'm going to go look for him." He replied, and hung up without so much as another word from the startled nurse. He got dressed in a hurry and was out the door before you could say trouble. And as Ed was use to, he would certainly find trouble.

Hopefully there would be no need to call Riza since he would quickly go retrieve his injured blonde and bring him home safely to recover fully. But he wasn't expecting to hear that the boys had left on train to Lior, from the train's conductor. Sighing loudly in regret, he would have to board the train as well if he was to bring his love back. So Roy reluctantly bought a ticket and left on the next train to Lior, maybe Edward could avoid getting into any more trouble until he got there. But as we all know, Edward Elric wears a large red target on his very forehead asking for people to give him their very best shot.

"Someone, please help!" Rose's frantic and almost pathetic voice called in the crowd on the streets. She trusted Alphonse to bring Ed back safely, but she could not resist trying to help in the less. If the two Elrics were hurt, she would never forgive herself for not trying to do anything about it. So here she was, requesting help from any considerate soul on the streets who would assist her in the rescue. When many shook their heads in refusal, she went on to the next person, running back and forth. Finally she had saw someone who appeared brave enough to help. In a desperate plea, Rose raced over to the taller, older man, throwing her arms at him so he could not leave once he stopped her. "Please, sir! Will you help me?" She asked, having to catch her breath for a brief moment as she waited for his response.

Roy stared suspiciously at the girl, jerking from her grasp when he got the chance. "I'm sorry, but I'm looking for someone." He easily noticed her disappointment in hearing this, as her once hopeful expression dissipated into a depressing one. "Do you know anyone by the name of Edward Elric, real short with blonde hair-"

"Edward!" Rose exclaimed not allowing Roy to finish. "He's in trouble, we have to save him!"

"Urgh..." A soft moan resounded in the dark, void room. Edward was softly being brought from his uneventful sleep by the looming silence that pervaded the room he was in. Finally his golden eyes peaked through his thick lids and viewed his surroundings. Unfortunately he could only make out darkness. "Roy?" He whispered in a stupor. He at least remembered seeing his lover last before passing out. But where was he now. He turned his head with much struggle, since it appeared he was lying on the ground. He wiggled his arms, but they both were tied in conflicting knot that prevented him from moving. His legs were tied as well. How in world did he get in this situation.

He grunted quietly as he tried to worm his way over to where he hoped would be a wall. Then he could prop himself up, or maybe listen against it for voices of whoever had kidnapped him. But before he could accomplish this, he suddenly heard the creak of a door being opened.

"Well its about time you've gotten up Edward." A eerily familiar voice laughed. Edward felt a brief shiver run along his shine as he remembered the owner of such a voice.

"Again with your plans, Envy?!" Edward called out in a sudden anger. The door opened more, producing a blinding light as the homunculus walked into the room. He lifted Ed's chin and smirked devilishly.

"I am not the only one conducting such plans Mr. Alchemist. But you shall be a great help, once you take your daily dosage." Bright orbs widened as a sudden hand wrapped around his mouth, and another forcing his head upward. Edward squirmed in the other's grasp, trying to free himself. But Envy had a tight grip and was forcing the hated red pills down Edward's throat. Of course reluctant to take what was offered to him by his enemies, Edward tried to spit it back out. "No, no, no my dear." Envy chuckled sadistically. "We can't have you spitting out the red water."

Red water! Edward was only drawn more in fear and shock. They were contaminating him with the unstable philosopher stones. What for?! What made them think it would work with him than with any other alchemist.

"Envy, stop playing around!" Lust demanded from the doorway. Both eyes of the males diverted to the busty looking woman. Envy of course sneered at her for ruining his fun, and Edward's reason being he despised their allegiance against him. "The other Elric shall be here soon, so we better get started." She suggested with leadership. Envy obey reluctantly and grabbed hold of Edward's shirt collar.

"What do you want with Al?!" He screamed, fidgeting all the more. "He has nothing to do with this!" Edward desperately wished his brother wasn't so intent on finding him, for if he was he would only be falling into a trap.

"On the contrary young alchemist. He has as much to do with this as you and me." Envy chirped slyly as he drugged the blonde teen out of the dark room and into another more spacious room. But Edward broke out into a full out fit once he noticed a familiar circle spell drawn along the whole floor. Another human transmutation circle. "After all you do want him to be human again, don't you Edward." Envy smirked as he already knew the answer. Edward of course flinched and did not reply. "Than he will need to be here, for it will be your last chance to save him."

Last chance?! It that statement didn't speak death, than Edward didn't know what did.

Envy pulled the boy forward, drawing him pass the dark, black lines. The moment his body was drug across them, the circle lit up into a bright, enchanting red. It was certainly a beautiful sight, if you weren't Ed at the moment, and glowing as well. Lust and Gluttony, standing within the circle as well smirked as they saw the deep red glow surrounding Edward as well as the red pills had flowed throughout his body.

The only thing Edward didn't see among them was the key ingredient for this transmutation to work. A human sacrifice. How could they accomplish this without it? But his thoughts were lost to him as his younger brother suddenly burst into the room in a rush.

"Edward!" He shouted, seeing his brother along the floor. Edward could see the worry within his blue eyes. "What's going on?!" He stammered. He was completely oblivious as to why his brother was glowing in away.

"Oh good, now everyone is here, we can commence with the experiment." Envy cheered sickeningly. "As you may have already notice Edward, there are no other sacrifices here, but us." Envy smirked at last as he watched Gluttony bring Alphonse, forcefully forward. Of course the younger Elric was not going to be cooperative, so there was no choice but to take away his legs, courtesy of Gluttony.

"Alphonse!" Ed screamed seeing as his brother was also brought forth into the circle.

"Enough with you worrying Edward." Envy finally shouted to stop their whining. "You will want your last moments together to be filled with bliss." He laughed. "But as I was saying. Since there are no others here, how do you expect us to use?" He asked, thinking it was painfully obvious who would be dieing today. Both Elrics gasped in shock. "That's right Edward. With all the red stones you have consumed, you are the perfect candidate to sacrifice. But you can at least die knowing you restore your brother's body."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lol, sorry for being so cruel. First I take so long to update then I leave you with a cliff hanger, I am so mean snicker I'm sorry though. I am trying my best to make up for my absence, it won't happen again. As long as I have reviews to look forward to, muhahahahahaokay I'm done, see ya soon


	21. The Final Farewell

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Final Farewell**

"What?!" Both Elrics yelled in surprise. Edward was to be the only sacrifice in order to restore all of these homunculi and his brother to their original mortal from. That was impossible. Edward researched it himself, there had to be many people in order to make the stone, them again had simply skipped that part and just went to the human transmutation stage.

Alphonse broke out into a chorus of objections as he could never live knowing his body was there because his brother's was not. But that is how Edward lived everyday since their horrible and unsuccessful attempt, having his automail to remind him of what he had lost and could not achieve without a sacrifice.

"Ah, shut will you. It's up to you Edward. Either way, if you accept or deny you will be killed. So would rather die for a worthy cause or from your own stupidity and greed?" Envy chirped, presenting the choices so that Edward really had not opportunity to chose. Of course he would give his life if for his brother, but how could he be sure it didn't end up killing them both, or that the homunculi didn't kill Al after he was human again. The results were just to risky and yet the only choice he could make in such a situation. "So what shall it be Elric?" Envy asked again, a sickly smirk coming upon his face.

Edward furrowed and sighed remorsefully. How could he chose anything else? "I will." He agreed humbly.

"Brother! What are you thinking?!" Alphonse screamed hysterically. He couldn't believe all of this was about to happen. His brother promised him he would try to find a way where they both were restored, so how could Edward so easily give in now. "You don't have to do this, there's another way!" Al argued, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Edward would not allow himself to be convinced otherwise.

Envy smirked more and brought out in an evil chuckle. "Good boy, Edward. You do make good decisions after all." He teased. With that said he loosened Edward's bonding. Though making sure to keep a firm hold on the boy so he wouldn't escape. "You should know how this is done." He commented, observing the saddened expression on Edward's face. For some strange reason, Envy pitied Edward and his situation. After all the boy had so much to live for, many people to live for.

Edward had been thinking the same thing. He never did get to tell Winry the truth about him and Roy, and he knew she would be forever wondering and hoping that they worked out if he had lived. He would also miss Riza, she had done so much to protect him and yet he ended up betraying her, not ever really having the chance to apologize. He would miss Granny back at home, surely she was awaiting their visits as always, yet she would be waiting in shame. He would miss Rose and all of the other people he had helped on his quest for the philosopher's stone. Not to mention he would miss Alphonse and Roy the most. He knew his brother wouldn't be able to forgive him for this, neither would Roy, but this was better than dying before accomplishing his goal. He had only wished he could have seen Roy just once more after he had left without a word. And maybe he would finally see mother again where he was going.

With these thoughts in mind, Edward reluctantly clapped his hands as he kneeled before the transmutation circle. "Sorry Al..." He whispered, only hearing the young Elric's screaming and hollering as he watched his brother do this to himself, helplessly. A single tear rolled down the blonde's cheek as he slapped his palms onto the cold floor. Immediately a wave of red light burst from the circle, filling the entire room in its fearsome glow. Alphonse definite yelling was the only thing Edward would remember as he would fade beneath the shadows of death...

There was short and frantic panting as the raven hair man kneeled down, holding his knees as he caught his breath. "Damn it, we've been searching for nearly an hour." Roy cursed. His impatient and hostil attitude frightened Rose to great lengths. She was curious as to why this man was so dead set on finding Ed, was it like her reason?

The girl looked down at the ground, hopeless tears cascading down her dark cheeks. "We have to find him, we just have to. And what if Al's in trouble too." She whimpered, of course aggravating Roy as well with her whining. He was never one to give up or put up with sob stories, this was getting them no where.

"Come on." He demanded, grabbing Rose's hand and jerking her forward as he made a quick dash in a new direction. Edward and Alphonse had to bee somewhere in this town. Suddenly Rose and Roy's eyes were averted to the sky as a large ray of red, shot up from a lonely building just miles away.

"What the-?!" He'd recognize that glowing light anyway. Just like the night he had first meet Edward, that lone day they tried to bring back there mother. How could he forget how this light had changed their lives forger. "Ed and Al, are over there!" He yelled, pointing toward the flowing light. He jerked Rose's hand more quickly and made a mad run for the building. "Please Edward...be okay." He whispered to himself, worry clear on his face.

A stream of blue and purple danced along the mix of red lighting as it engulf the entire room, surrounding the people within the circle. Lust and Gluttony were simply in an unsatisfied daze as they watched the performance, and yet felt nothing out of the ordinary yet. Envy on the other hand had grown impatient with when they were to transform in humans.

"Elric, what's going on?!" He yelled furiously, tugging on the young blonde's shoulder. But he received no response, for Edward seemed to be in his own trance by the likes. Even Al had grown silent in worry and anticipation. But that didn't last too long, for now an army of thin, black hands extended from the crevasses of the light, ut stretching toward the awaiting victims. "What the hell?! What is this Elric?! Is this some trick?!" Envy yelled as a few hands gripped hold his limbs and started to tug roughly on him.

Edward simply watched the homunculi being held captive by the same hands that had come for him as well as the rest of the group. Alphonse started again in his screaming, as these hands were very familiar to him and Ed alike. The very same hands that had stole his body and Edward's limbs from him. They were to return to that horrible place again, Al just knew it. But he didn't want to return...not beyond the gate.

As the group struggled and wiggled in attempts to escape the controlling forces, Edward had merely given in long ago. For he knew, unlike them, he would be the only one actually leaving for behind the gate. Suddenly it was a familiar voice that had drew Edward's attention away from his near death.

"Edward!" An out of breath, panting Roy had just broke into the room, dragging behind a just as exhausted Rose behind him. His dark eyes widened as he took in the unforgettable scene. His own love and his brother, disappearing beneath the confines of a mysterious darkness. "Edward!" He yelled again, rushing forward, but only to be held back desperately by a worried Rose.

"Stop! You don't even know what that thing is!" She exclaimed, not that she knew of it herself, just it would be unfortunate to have something else go wrong over Roy's intruding.

Golden eyes gleamed with shy, regretful tears as they finally faded into the light. And the entire group was gone. "Roy..." Was the only soft whisper left in the other male's ears as he was now in shock over having witnessed them disappear into thin air. It almost seemed entirely impossible. Yet nothing was impossible when Alchemy was involved.

In another moment the group found themselves standing before a large, dark door within an ever going yellowish space. There was nothing beside the door, that stood within reach of them. Though who could not remember when they were pulled out of this threshold to be reborn as a sin, just looked around stupefied. They could not tell if all this was suppose to happen or not, but Al and Ed new very well of this part of the transmutation. For it had taken a great part of them and only left brittle hope of ever returning again.

"Brother..." Alphonse whispered solemnly. He was in a sad daze himself, knowing that this is where they would part. He wish he could have been more helpful in preventing his brother from making such a decision, when it was his own life on the line. How could he managed to be so selfless when it was he who had the most to live for? And that would baffled Alphonse to great ends as he would not be able to his brother that question himself? maybe in time he would turn of its truth.

Edward turned to his brother, giving him a remorseful smile, his eyes cupping into half circles as he tried to force away the tears that threaten to spill from him. He considered himself young with a whole life before him, yet he would never know of what that life held for him. "I'm sorry Al..." He apologized. But his head jerked back in another direction as the door slowly started to open on its own accord.

"What's going on here Elric?!" Envy retorted angrily. He did not know of this weird place in the same way they did. But he would know soon enough. Feeling a sudden pinged of fear, Envy stepped away from the darkness that seeped through the crack of the door, making itself visible for all to see.

Finally, with the two doors pulled back, an instant wave of the same dark hands reached out from them all. Though they knew this was suppose to happen, Al and Ed struggled regardless. Experience had not disabled their panic and dread. For bondage in the lonely eternal darkness was among one of their greatest fears.

Edward tugged instinctively away from the strong limbs that had surrounded him, but they tugged back just as hard, dragging him inches closer to the dismal fate that laid before him. Al could not do so much in his struggling since he was still missing the limbs Gluttony had taken from him to kill his escape. And one by one the screaming, panicking group was pulled beyond the threshold of the gates.

A sudden dark light dispersed through the room again, and Roy and Rose quickly shielded their eyes from its intensity. For them it had only been a brief moment since the others had left, a few seconds to be exact. But a cloud of smoke pervaded in the air, causing a coughing spell between Roy and Rose, the dust slowly started to fade.

Immediately, Rose's gasp filled the room as she saw a clear outline of a blonde laying face down on the cold floor. "Edward!" She screamed, rushing over to the motionless form, kneeling before it and quickly turning it in her lap. But her brown eyes went wide in shock. "A-Alphonse...?" She whisper softly. Laying before her was not the same long blonde haired male she remembered, but a slightly taller boy with short blonde hair, his features innocent and youthful. Lightly Rose caressed the unconscious boy's cheek, a sad and hopeless look in her eyes.

Roy looked over her shoulder, surprised to see the boy in an actual human form, but did that mean Edward too was completely human. Roy started to looked around the area for his beloved blonde, but only found foreign strangers. All in a restful sleep, until one groaned and rose on his elbows. Roy glared at the person. Surely this couldn't be.

"If you are looking for the twerp, you won't find him." Can a deep, mature voice, surprisingly it wasn't filled mockery or hate...just sorrow. Had he regretted what happened. He looked Roy in the eyes, making Roy nearly convulsed in fear. His and Edwards appearances were uncanny. Both had long, blonde hair, though Edwards would always be of the purest gold, shining brightly in the sun. This man's eyes were only a faded shade of golden not entirely like Edward's. Then how was he? How could they look so similar? "Edward is gone..." The man replied.

To Be Continued...

A/n: I know I am cruel for the long wait and then a cliffy, but don't worry I will update next week, I should have plenty of time to post then. And this is almost the last chapter, oh no! I don't want this fun to end! And don't worry I want do you all like the series and leave Ed there, I hate that too. so I look forward to reviews, they give me strength to type, lol. See ya soon.


	22. Lost Souls

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Lost Souls**

"Gone?!" Roy exclaimed, stepping forward angrily. That was impossible! Edward couldn't be gone, just couldn't be. Despite all the mess he gets himself into, he always finds a way out no matter what. There would be no chance he would so easily disappear. "I saw him just a moment ago!" Roy yelled in objection. He refused to believe the spirited blonde was actually gone.

A short smirk crossed Envy's lips as he looked at the floor. "Are you so hopeful as to believe someone can actually make it out from beyond the gates?" He questioned, though his tone was all too dreary and probably regretful by look in his eyes. "No one has made it past the gate without some sort of sacrifice." He smiled. "You should be satisfied with what you have now." Envy cackled, pointing to the unconscious body laying before Rose.

Rose gasped herself. She wouldn't so easily give up thinking there was no way Edward could come back. Distantly she glanced down at Alphonse. He was human, but at what cost. She doubted he would be able to go on knowing his flesh had cost him the life of his own brother. Lightly she caressed the soft strands of blonde, his eyes filling with hopeless tears. She felt for Al as well as the man she hadn't met until today. It did not take a genius to figure out he had fallen for the angelic boy. Rose could only imagine how many other hearts Edward had unintentionally swindled, since he was simply that easy to love.

"...Brother..." Came the soft whisper of the blonde laying in her lap. His eyes wrinkled as he started to come to. Finally two beautiful honey colored eyes revealed themselves, glancing right up at Rose. He was surprised to find the girl crying, her soft tears landing on his face. There was something he missed, he just knew it, but what? "Edward?" He questioned, his head titling only slightly to observe the room.

Roy was staring back at him like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen with astonishment. Though that was hardly the case for Envy, who only laughed at the boy's clueless demeanor, and struggled up to his feet. Bemused by Alphonse's recognition of his uncanny appearance, Envy laughed more shamelessly. "Sorry to be the one to break it to you, but your brother is long gone and you shouldn't expect his return." Envy mocked, uncaring of the angry glare he received from Roy.

Such hazy eyes widened to the words, and Alphonse quickly sat up. "What?!" He called out in disbelief. And for the briefest moment he went quiet, his face turning pale as the memories returned to him in one swift gust. He remember his brother being pulled into the threshold of the gate, pleading soft for his life and no doubly thinking of those he would be leaving behind.

"Alphonse?" Rose replied soothingly, shaking the boy's shoulders, trying her best to bring him out of his daze. It would be too unfortunate if he went into an acoma simply because he knew and remembered what happened. Then all of Edward's efforts would have been in vain. "Don't listen to him Al, I'm sure Edward can come back." She assure the young male.

"Don't kid yourself girly. Unless you are planning to kill someone yourself. I don't think Edward would deal well knowing you killed another to bring him back when he had so selflessly gave his life to assure the life of his brother." Envy snickered, his eyes glinting devilishly. Though if one had truly knew him, one would know his laugh held back inner turmoil and guilt rather than his selfish tone. After all, Envy would simply be a disgrace to his fellow homunculi, though now human, if he was not selfish and rather caring of others. Though there was some things he had envied.

He had long ago wanted to be human again. But now that he had that, his emotions were all the more clear of what he really desired. He had been to blind to realize it before, but Lust and Gluttony had noticed. He envied Roy...because he had Edward.

Roy growled furiously. "If it is to bring back Ed, than anything is worth trying!" Roy so carelessly exclaimed. He for one would lose his ranks if not his job if he attempted to bring back a lost soul at the cost of another life. But that was the last thing on his mind when it involved the one he loved. Just because he was the dog of the military, as Edward so kindly put it many times before, didn't mean that he didn't have a mind of his own and couldn't make his own decisions.

"Then I suggest you get started. Who knows if his soul will still be intact by the time you find a suitable sacrifice?" Envy pointed out, his brow raising defiantly. "But I think it would be best that you know if you should fail...another homunculi should be created in his place."

Roy's eyes dilated at hearing this new information. Another homunculi? That would be the very last way Edward would want to come back, though it would not be him entirely, just his memories and his body.

"Then I'll just make sure I don't fail!" He lashed out, snapping back into reality. "And I've already come up with the perfect sacrifice..." Without hesitation, Roy drew out his gun and pointed it at Envy. "I believe you would be the perfect candidate. Either way, I will kill you. You're human now, and all the more easy to get rid of."

For a moment, Roy's glare was completely unrecognizable. It was filled with anger and hate unlike any other. Alphonse had never seen the Colonel so determined, but he had good reason to be. This only worried Alphonse. Exactly how far would he go to bring back his brother. Alphonse didn't entirely agree with killing Envy, since he knew the homunculi couldn't have been all bad. But then again, he held no sympathy and no connection to the older blonde male, though he did look oddly familiar.

Envy actually managed to smile, knowing he was being held at gun point. "Well, then I advise you kill me now."

"It will be my pleasure." Roy snarled. "Rose!" He called out, turning his eyes sharply to the girl on the floor. "Move everyone else out of the circle. I'm going to get Edward back, even if I have to kill this bastard!"

Rose jumped at Roy's bold claim, but stood up none the less. "Come on Alphonse." She replied, tugging on the young boy. Alphonse stumbled after her, a clueless stare still on his face as he looked back to Roy. He stood just outside of the circle as Rose raced to the other side of the room, dragging the unconscious woman out and then with much struggle, the male Gluttony. "Ready Roy." She announced.

"Good." Roy stepped back out of the circle, still keeping his gun pointed dangerously at the male standing in there with a sickly smile. Getting on his knees, Roy tossed the gun to Rose. "Keep it on him." He told the girl.

Rose was not all too calm knowing she had a weapon in her hands and was expected to use it if their suspect got away. She took a step to the side, standing close by Al. If they were any danger then she would make sure to protect him for Edward's sake.

Taking a deep breath, Roy leaned forward and pressed his palms against the black lines of the transmutation circle. It only took a brief moment before it started to glow red. Roy squeezed his eyes shot, wishing that this would really work. A life for a life, what sense did it make? The impressive display of lights danced about in the room, enchanting it's audience into 'aw'. But as soon as the lights were no longer appealing and elegant as they became violent and whimsical, there was a frail scream erupting from the terrified Rose and a silent stupor from Alphonse.

Right before there eyes Envy was engulf by the mysterious darkness. The light show progressed for awhile until finally the finale. A large glow filled the entire room, blinding those that had been staring too intently. Dust swept from the center and shrouded the air as the light dissipated. Soft coughing erupted from the two teens standing on the sidelines.

"Edward?" Roy worriedly whispered, trying to see beyond the smoke. He could clearly see the outline of a human, suddenly collapsing in the circle. "Edward?!" He yelled out, rushing to his feet and tripped into the circle. Dashing over to the body, Roy carefully turned it over, waiting for the smoke to fade for he could see the face lucidly.

"Brother!" Alphonse interrupted, stumbling in after Roy. He beat Roy to the obvious question that was to be asked as he recognized the young looking blonde. "Are you alright Edward?!" Alphonse asked worriedly. He kneeled beside the motionless form now in Roy's arms. A soft smile graced Alphonse's lips as he noticed the definite rising and falling of Edward's chest, a clear sign he was well enough to breathe on his own. "Oh brother..." Alphonse found his eyes leaking for the first time in years. He lightly touched the droplets pouring from his eyes and stared at them almost in disbelief. He was human again and his brother had his entire body back. Surely this was all a cruel dream to mock them and their goals.

"Thank goodness he is okay." Rose sighed, walking over slowly and settling down beside the three guys. Rose grinned warmly as she saw Roy pull the resting blonde into his arms and cradling him against his chest.

"Edward..." He cooed softly, his lips pressing gently against the boy's head. "Please don't try to leave me again...please."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yay, I finished yet another chapter. I really hope you all liked if not loved it We are almost near the end I was hoping to stretch this out to at least chapter 25, but that seems pretty hard to do, lol, so I think it will only last to chapter 24. Anyway, see you all soon, and I look forward to reviews!

Also, for those of you who don't know. I am writing a new Yaoi fic. This one is my first Yu-Gi-oh fic with SetoxJou, so if you like that coupling please go check it out. It's called 'Just My Luck'.


	23. It Takes Time To Heal

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**It Takes Time To Heal**

Distant, sorrowful eyes stared at the small selection of vegetables gathered on a few carts. The few market works of Lior that were blessed with the responsibility of coming out to work everyday, were given the acute pleasure of seeing that same dreary face over and over again for the past week. They had suspected the black haired man, whom the eyes belonged to, was either very depressed or normally not lively. But never would they have guess this same man had been the strong, courageous Colonel of his own squad just back at Central only days ago. And for those that knew him in that once proud position, pitied Roy Mustang.

"Thank you." He replied humbly, taking up the offered bags of groceries and hauling them away to the small home he had been staying out for awhile. He stared meaninglessly at the street as he carried the foods back to Rose, who had asked him to get them for her.

Roy had been in this sadden, lonely stump since the moment they attempted to bring Edward back. If not for the fact Ed was still presently breathing, Roy would have given his own life in an attempt to do the whole thing over again. But though the previously spirited, and heart-warming blond was alive physically, his loved ones were not all to sure if he still had a soul.

Finally making it back to Rose's home, Roy opened the door with one hand as he shuffled the items in the other. He stepped into the cozy little room, wordlessly passing by the two chattering kids. Roy hadn't taken notice in how often Rose and Alphonse were alone, saying they simply waned to talk. But it was hard to believe that had anything less than a healthy relationship when all they did was talk to each other night and day.

Roy was beginning to doubt in Al's concern over the face his brother had been in a sleeping spell for the past seven days with no sign of stopping. But who was Roy to say Al should morn and pray over this rather than beginning a life of young love when he hadn't the chance to before. Roy would admit the two made a rather cute couple and were as innocent as any other kids, though they had played witness to so many traumatizing things. Roy was glad they were able to forget, able to move on with their young lives and not hold onto the painful memories, much like what Edward was known for.

If not for Edward's persistence if not living a life without his mother, the two boys would have never attempted such life altering alchemy.

Roy set the food that was to be cooked for dinner tonight, out on the table. Sighing, he headed off to the back room. Pushing open the door slowly, he painfully watched the still form of his lover on what would be his death bed if he refused to wake. Roy pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat beside Edward. Much like he had don't for the past several days, he just waited and watched.

The first two days he had watched the blonde's chest raise and fall and yet never himself, was simply understandable. Roy had thought Ed merely needed rest after crossing the gate, but after more days past by he began to think he had done something wrong. Maybe he hadn't given enough in return for Ed, or maybe was too late and Ed's soul had already been swallowed up. But he didn't know what to expect, considering he had never been to the gate.

"Edward...," he moaned sadly at last. "You have to wake up. So many people that care about you...are waiting." He bowed his head against the boy's chest. Wishing that there was something he could do to wake him. A few straggled tears slipped past his tightly closed eyes and he held tighter to the blankets beneath his head.

"Roy?" Rose whispered, stepping into the room. "You got a call today while you were out." She began, not taking the wait for his answer. "It was the Military. They said if you don't return in two days they will dispatch you and consider you a rogue."

Roy slowly lifted his head, glancing down at Edward and then at Rose. He should have known they wouldn't just let him leave without warning and receive no punishment for it. Even if he had left to receive another runaway soldier. This is what he got for being the dog of the military.

Standing up, Roy walked over to the door. "Then I guess we best be leaving. You and Alphonse are coming, right?" He couldn't very well leave Rose here if he was taking Alphonse since the two had hit it off so well already. And he would definitely not leave Al behind since people still missed him as well, not to mention if Edward finally woke up, he would miss him too.

Rose smiled and nodded. "We're coming. Though I don't know much about living in a big city like Central, I'm sure I'll like it there." She grinned and scampered out of the room to get Al to help her pack.

It was already past noon of the next day when they finally hopped on a train to Central. Luckily, Roy had enough money to pay for them all. Even for Edward, though they hardly thought it was fair since he wouldn't be awake to enjoy the trip for his ticket to count. The people on the train scrambled away from Roy the moment they saw him carrying a motionless body onto the train. Many passengers had thought the boy was carrying some disease and that they were taking him to Central because of the great doctoring help there. Others thought the boy was already dead and that Roy was simply trying to pass it off as alive until he could dispose of him.

So it wasn't hard for the group to find a bunch of seats together. Rose and Al sat beside each other on one side and Roy and Edward sat across in front, facing them. It took a few boring hours to get there, so after Rose and Al had their fill or giggling and story telling, they had fallen asleep. Roy on the other hand, had stayed up, just in case.

He smiled warmly as he stared at the two across from him. Al had his head bowed on Rose's head and her own was leaning into his shoulder. A rather cute scene for the two, that made Roy miss Edward's own childish antics of being cute. Like the time he had to give the boy a piggy back ride after he had saved him from an ill-prepared fate. Such memories gave Roy easy peace, allowing him to finally give into the temptation of sleep. One arm of his wrapped protectively around the boy leaning against him.

It was the sudden bouncing of the train that woke Roy up. His eyes jumping open as all the lounge above their heads rattled and shock. He looked up, just making sure nothing fell over and sigh in release. As he closed his eyes again, he curled his fingers into what would have been Edward's long blonde hair, but was instead empty air.

"Edward?" Roy questioned, his eyes popping open again. He looked to his side and gasped. His heart immediately stopping and his eyes went wide with surprise. His blond was in fact missing. But how? He wouldn't have just gotten up and walked away, right? If not, then some creep had stole him.

Roy stumbled out of his seat at that thought. It seems Ed was a handful even when he wasn't awake. "Edward!" he called out again. He made his way down the shaky aisles, looking into each seat. Those who were awake either glared at him or yelled at him about being rude and noisy.

He had searched the whole cart over and yet no Ed. "You idiot," he growled. "Once I find you and you wake up, I'm so going get you." He mumbled under breath as he threw open the back door and jumped across the chains in order to reach another cart.

It seemed like he had searched for hours by the time he looked over every cart he was allowed into. A panic was running over in him at the thought of Ed really being gone. He knew of how unlikely it would be for the blond to simply melt away in his seat without a trace, but that was becoming the only reasonable explanation for his disappearance.

"Edward!" He called out again. There was only one other place he hadn't thought to look, but certainly Ed wouldn't be there, right? Unless someone carried him there.

Roy raced out of another cart and looked to the side just beside the railings. The was a latter leading up to the roof. Since it was already night time, Roy doubted the blond would be up there. He climbed up the latter regardless though. Panting, he finally reached the top. After a night of searching, his eyes widened once more.

"Edward!" He crawled up and stood up wobbly. Despite the face he was on top of a moving train, Roy raced like crazy across the roof top and onto another cart. "You little punk! How dare you scare me like that!" He screamed his loudest, immediately startling the blond that had been staring out into the night.

"Roy?" The boy whispered softly. He looked up at the panting man with a bland look. No regret, no sorrow, no happiness, just calmness.

"What are you doing up here?" He growled, plopping down to sit beside Edward. he was in great disbelief. he had been searching all night for Ed and here the kid was sitting on top of the train, staring at the stars. Was nothing in the world meaningful anymore?!

A light smile graced Ed's lips and he turned his head back to the distant scenery flying past them. He bowed his head into the cradle of his arms as he held onto his knees. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you." He whispered sincerely.

Roy was just happy to have the boy awake and well. He sighed and finally said, "forget it. I'm just glad you're awake. You were out for a week. We were beginning to lose hope you would ever wake up again."

"I was beginning to wish for that," Edward sort of snarled to himself. Those words shocked Roy greatly. He wished he could sleep forever?! "It would have been better." A soft hiccup and gasp escaped the teen's lips and he buried his head away into his arms. "I wanted to stay behind...I really tried to. But it didn't matter, I had to come back." His sudden sobs were muffled by his arms.

"What are you saying Edward?! You didn't want to be alive?!" Roy yelled. "After all we did for you?!"

"That's why!" Roy was taken aback by Ed's sudden hollering. His voice went soft again the next moment. "You don't understand Roy...what I had to do." Roy was at a great lost here. Wasn't he the one who went out of his way to bring Ed back. He killed an actual human for crying out loud! "I saw them...the one's that had Al's body and my arm and leg, just before I left. Alphonse needed his body back...so that guy had to die. The boy who told me he took my limbs...said he couldn't get back to his mother now."

"What are you talking about Edward?! They were rightfully yours to begin with!"

"And then I saw Envy..." Roy froze up. So Edward did know what he had done. "If you weren't trying to bring me back, if you just let me be...you wouldn't have killed him Roy. He said...he was our brother." Edward finally whispered.

Envy, their brother?! An Elric?! Since when? "Don't believe anything he tells you. He just wants you to suffer because he can't torture you anymore!"

"But I believe him Roy. Didn't you see him? He looks just like him...our father."

Growing easily frustrated by Edward's sudden depression, Roy grabbed the boy's shoulders and jerked him toward him. "Edward listen to me! That doesn't matter now. What's in the past, is in the past! You can't rewind time no matter how much you want to. And just think of all the people that would be hurt here if you were to die. Don't you think they are more important than those who have taken so much from you and always expect more?" When Ed's golden eyes refused to meet with his own, Roy grabbed Edward's face and held it in place.

"Of course I do," He murmured.

"Good. Then why don't you return home to them Edward. They've missed you so much." With that said, Roy quickly pulled Edward into his arms. "I've missed you so much."

Edward remained completely still for what seemed like forever. But finally he wrapped his arms around Roy's waist and relaxed in the man's strong arms. "I've missed you to...I really have Roy."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Omg, there's only one more chapter left! TT I'm so devastated. It was so much fun writing this fic, and super great getting so many reviews. I'll miss you all. But of course there are always other fics you can read. I only have one simple request. I would like to end this fic with a boom, so can I get the support I need to reach the 100th review mark, please! . it would make me so happy to now this fic ended so successfully. Doesn't everyone need a happy ending?

**Plans for the future: **

I hope I might start other Yaoi fics maybe with the animes:

Trigun: WolfxVash or KnivesxVash

Inuyasha: SessxInu or MiruxInu or KougaxInu(I just love Inuyasha as uke) Loveless: SoubixRitsuka

Kyou Kara Mahou: WolframxYuuri, ConradxYuuri

Naruto: GaaraxNaru, ShikaxNaru, KibaxNaru, HakuxNaru (I noticed there are rarelly any long fics of these pairings, so I thought I will make some for people like me who want to read them,lol)

**Take a vote on which one anime and pairings you think I should do next out of these!**

Also, if get the inspiration, I will certainly try a new Fullmetal Alchemist fic. Though I can't do a sequeal for this because it's already ending with a happy outcome.

And for those of you who don't know, there are plenty other fics of mine that are enjoyable for you to read. I have two new fics I'm currently working on as well as my old ones.

Just My Luck: Yu-Gi-oh fic (SetoxJou)

Brother's Can't Be Trusted: Naruto fic (SaruxNaru)


	24. When My Angel Whispers: Part I

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**When My Angel Whispers**

**Part One**

A soothing, harmonious voice hummed a pretty tone as the two figures strolled through a great field of flowers and tall grass. One would think the lady, humming so lovely was an angel, giving her blessing to the young boy beside her. But he would eagerly have to disagree. For he found nothing good about the separation she was mentioning to him. He was not willing to hear her out as he usually would have been, but she did not hold such rebellion against him.

"Why are trying to stay here Edward?" She asked, a hint of worry lacing her words. "You return to me too soon after your last departure. Are you really that determined to remain here with me?" The long haired brunet managed to say. Unfortunately the answer she had been hoping to get from the blond, was not the one she received.

"I don't want to go back there," he mumbled distantly. "Not after what I've done." Even after his talk with Roy, his opinion of his situation had yet to talk. But for Roy's sake, he would at least give the appearance of acceptance. Truth is, he wasn't any more sure of his innocence than before. But he managed to maintain a nonchalance about the topic and often avoided speaking about it even with his mother, who seemed more often to visit him even in his dreams.

"You can't you sleep forever Edward," she insisted. "There are so many people waiting for you back there. You can't stay here any longer. I won't let you die before your time." Trisha said uneasily. "Please my son, go to those you love. I'll still be here when you return."

She received no answer. Edward only stopped his walking, letting his head shag between his shoulders and his bangs covered the painful stare in his eyes. "I can't face them," he muttered at last. "Not as I am...a murder, a traitor, a worthless soul. Who can I even be sure this is really my body?!" He yelled out hysterically, turning to face his mother with a sorrowful face. "I killed Envy, my brother! And I stole someone else's chance to get out of there! I saw him! A small kid with my arm and leg; I just know he was waiting to get out!"

Trisha urgently brought the teen into her arms when he cried desperately. Not even a passed mother should have to see her child in such despair, for even with a nonexistent form, she could still the pain burning inside of her from watching her son cry. She could only imagine what more pain she would receive in return for not letting Edward go back to his younger brother. She did not think she could handle knowing both Alphonse and Edward were suffering, especially after how bad she hurt them with her sudden and unexpected death.

the loud torrent of a whistle sounded suddenly throughout the area. Edward had frantically cupped his ears with hope of drowning out the noise that would eventually bring him back to reality. He shook wildly, tears flowing from his eyes. "I don't want to go back, I just can't." He whispered desperately. But there was nothing his mother could do for him and if she could, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to make him stay. He had a life to finish and she wouldn't let him cut it short because of fear and pain. So she reluctantly let him go.

"Edward! Wake up!" Came a desperate but soft cry as the blond was being shook mildly in panic. Edward wanted to resist the enter present urge to run toward that voice he had grown to love so much over the months, but he it was nearly impossible when just a few weeks ago, that was the only voice he had ever wanted to hear. His vividly glowing gold eyes flashed open in a moment, looking terrifyingly at the man currently holding the teen up by the shoulders.

Roy nearly jumped out of his skin the moment Edward's eyes came into view. The look in the boy's eyes were fear stricken unlike any he had saw before and his lips were trembling as if he attempted to beg for something he needed. How could Edward manage to look so helpless when he already had everyone's protection? It pestered Roy to great ends that Edward looked reluctant to his wake up call. After all, the boy had slept enough before the trip. It was only fair he be awake during his arrival back to Central.

"We're here Edward, we are finally back home," Roy said softly. His eyes turned gentle and loving as he sat the confused blond up. He brushed back the displaced strands of hair that had scramble d about the boy's head during all his thrashing when Roy tried to wake him up. "Don't give me a scare like that anymore. I was afraid you were going to sleep for another week again." The raven haired man sighed in relief and he sadly watched the rest of the passengers rise from their seats and usher themselves off the train.

Edward on the other hand, was not as eager as the rest to leave his spot. He looked around in some sort of bewildered daze, but came to the conclusion he wouldn't be able to sleep forever now that Roy had a reason to wake him up. But even after the man's words, he could not so easily feel at home the way he use to. After all, his old home was burned down by him and Alphonse. So how could he accept a new one during a time like this, a time where he felt he didn't deserve to be anywhere?

"Brother?" Alphonse whimpered softly as he slid out of his own seat and kneeled down before Ed as he laid on the cushion of the pews. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked more worriedly. He had noticed Ed was covered in a damp layer of sweat that had racked his body in his sleep. But what could he have been thinking about that scared him so much. It frightened Alphonse to hear his brother whimpering in his sleep when everyone else was already in a deep slumber. But Alphonse was the only one who knew he could not blame his brother for being this horrified...after dying and being brought back.

Edward nodded weakly and gave his younger brother a timid smile. "I'm fine Al, let's just get back home." He advised, trying to sound sincere and carefree about it, but it was hopeless when he truly didn't feel like returning. Edward pushed his legs over the side of the chair so they were dangling just above the floor. This of course bother Edward since he was always testy about his height, and not being able to completely set his foot down just easily pointed his vertically challenged problem.

Alphonse seemed to accept that answer since he stood back up and followed rose off the train. Roy whoever stood behind, assisting Edward if ever he needed some help. "Let's change you out of those clothes first Ed." Roy suggested warmly. "We are going straight back to headquarters so we can report your return, so it would be better if you looked nice and crisp when you see everyone again. Edward's only reply was a meek nod.

Roy had wasted no time in stripping the blond down to his boxers and then dressing him in light blue shorts and a white sleeveless shirt Rose had bought for him to wear when he woke up. Ed was not the most...pleasantly sleeping teen right now. After still wearing the clothes he had when he was sick and had yet to be changed out of in several days, as well as was covered in dirt from when he was taken to the warehouse by Envy, Edward smelled rather ripe with a hint of vomit. And Roy preferred not to smell that any longer than he had to.

Once fully clothed again, Ed was escorted off the train by Roy. Personally, he kind of liked the new clothes since it let his skin breath. Especially the skin he had newly required again. But ti was very obvious that he received new limbs because the new arm and leg were desperately pale from being in that lonely darkness. And the rest of his body was now more fairly tanned since he had years to be out in the sun, especially in the desert with Rose.

but when he stepped off the train he was surprised to find another blond with a sparkling smile and a taller man with short black hair. Having been immediately spotted as he boarded off, Edward stiffened. "Ed!" Winry screamed startlingly. "I was so worried!" She yelled, leaving her tight hug with Alphonse to embrace Edward. She frantically wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and nuzzled into his neck. "Why did you leave so suddenly?! Everyone has been dying with worry!" She wept, her tears soaking into Edward's shoulder.

The blond boy looked easily sympathetic to Winry's sorrow and kindly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Winry, I didn't mean to worry you so much." Edward apologized, rubbing comforting circles into the small of the girl's back. But she pulled back suddenly, glowering at him with disappointment.

"How did you think we all would feel after you left?! I thought you would die out there!" Winry wailed, his delicate blue eyes filled to the rim with heart felt tears. "But I'm so glad you got Alphonse back with his body." She sniffled, taking the sleeve of her coat and wiping away her tears. "I though I would never see him like that again, but you really did it Edward, you really saved him." She smiled vibrantly until surprise came over her as well. "And you got your limbs back?! That's wonderful!" She exclaimed with uncontrollable joy.

Edward managed to laugh whole heartedly at her surprise. "Well the opportunity was open and I just took it." He lied, the others were the only ones to note the sense of frustration in his voice. Roy's shoulders sagged as he knew that emotion was saved especially for him. He knew very well that Edward was still not pleased with coming back, hopefully he would accept it.

"I most say, you and Alphonse both look great in person, entirely." Hughes chuckled as he stepped off of the sidelines to join the small gathering. "But Edward you sure was about to get Roy here in a lot of trouble. A Colonel can't just take off like that without any warning or explanation. If not for your return when you did, he would have been discharged and punished greatly for his incompetence." Hughes teased with a wicked smile.

Roy sighed. "Well you don't just expect me to let Edward get away like that do you Maes?" Roy asked skeptically. Roy had noticed the obvious amusement and merriment in Hughes face. With subtle slyness, Hughes side stepped over to the Colonel.

"Yeah, well I hope all of your efforts were worth it. It is always hard to lose a loved one. " Hughes stated seriously. "But how did you manage to restore them? We all know there has to be a human sacrifice." Hughes asked, his brow quirking up in suspicion.

"That's the point, 'I' didn't restore them. Edward did...but at the cost of his own life." Roy said almost sadly, but managed to hole up his usually stoic expression. Hughes' eyes widened at this as he looked back to Edward happily joking with Winry and Al. "I couldn't let him go, so I brought him back." Roy stated bluntly. Hughes was suspicious of who Roy used to bring Edward back. "I sacrificed an homunculi...but I think it was a mistake."

"How could that be? The less of those things around, the better." Hughes nearly huffed with hatred.

"Edward said it was his brother." Roy explained. "Of course I don't believe that, but he sure seems to. Problem is...he didn't even want to come back. I think he was happy with himself for actually giving up his life for his brothers. He loved the idea that no one else had to be hurt except him, as if it was not a great loss to the world. The selfish idiot." Roy hissed, his eyes narrowing. "I'm worried Maes. He was asleep for an entire week, simply because he didn't feel like waking up. And of course he hadn't eaten over that time. But even when we were on the train and he had an opportunity to eat...he didn't. He has been sleeping more constantly, which erases his pain of hunger since he isn't conscious enough to feel it. I think this brat actually wants to roll over and die."

Hughes noted the desperation in Roy's voice and it hurt him to hear Roy like this. "That can't be right. Edward wants nothing more than to live. He can't even kill so what makes you think he would be able to end his own life?"

"I swear Maes!" Roy lashed out suddenly, turning to his friend. Hughes shivered when he saw actual tears flowing from the corner of Roy's eyes. "The night he woke up I found him on the roof of the train. I swear it looked like he was going to jump off by how longingly he was looking into the distance!" Roy said, his voice cracking gently. "And just now, when I woke him up again, the look in his eyes were so pleading and desperate. Like he was screaming at me 'why did you save me?! Why did you wake me up?!'" Roy was nearly shouting, his voice husky and weak. "What am I going to do?! I don't want to lose him, not again..." Roy's head bowed sorrowfully and tears fled freely from his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself Roy!" Hughes ordered, his hands clapping over the other's shoulders. "Edward isn't going to leave you. He isn't strong enough to kill himself and he isn't strong enough to hurt anyone. At the most right now, he is beating himself up for making us so worried. Edward isn't the suicidal type. He has always been against it, so why turn back on his word now?" Hughes was worried greatly over this. He knew that someone's opinion always changed when they experienced it personally. So Edward could find himself any excuse he wanted as to why he should die, but he would never suggest one for others.

"Hey Colonel bastard!" Edward called out amusingly. "We are going ahead, so get your lazy asses over here!" He chuckled. Edward didn't seem to notice how Roy's eyes dilated from afar when he had so easily took up a position of pretending to be happy and carefree again. But without another thought, Edward and the others started walking.

Hughes only sighed and patted Roy's back. Now he was all the more sure of Roy's words. He had seen Edward's saddened, self-hating expression as he stepped off that train. But to have him suddenly be happy could only mean he was putting up a facade so not to worry the others. Which would only in the end break him. "Roy you are the only one that can convince him to stay. Show him how much you love him, and we all should do the same." Hughes advised before releasing his friend and allowing him to follow behind the young teens.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to do this. It was mostly writer's block. I was trying to figure how to end this where I would be able to write a sequeal, and I finally figured it out. So there is one more chapter after this and then I will put up the squeal. So everyone say yay! So please review and I will update as soon as possible. Considering how many reviews I get for this chapter, will decide whether or not I put a lemon in the last chapter. So please review!


	25. When My Angel Whispers: Part II Finale!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**When My Angel Whispers**

**Part Two**

**Finale**

"Come on Alphonse, slow down!" Edward yelled while desperately trying to keep up with his anxious, hyper brother. Barely two minutes away from the train station and Al was already a mile ahead of the rest of the group. Rose couldn't help but smile wildly at Alphonse's enthusiasm. But Ed and Winry were getting annoyed with having to speed up just keep Al in eye range. Maes and Roy tended to straggle behind talking about something Ed was curious about.

"But brother, without being in that heavy suit of armor, I feel as light as a feather!" Alphonse exclaimed excitedly; doing a little dance to support his statement. Edward laughed whole heartedly. He missed the days when Al was so carefree and happy. And finally he could return to those days. For that, Edward could be pleased with his decision.

But there was still the issue of accepting the other changes. He was actually beginning to think he would miss having Envy around to taunt them. Sure the homunculi was a great deal of trouble, but Ed always found it funny and entertaining to out smart the artificial human. But this last time, he had lost to their cunning. And if that was not bad enough, then never being able to do that again is just as bad. Edward wondered how Lust and Gluttony were coming along with their new human lives. And what life could Envy have had to return to? If he was really his brother as he had said, than would he have come home with them? The only plus to all this was that they were no longer a threat to everyone. Gluttony no long had a gut of steel and Lust no longer had deadly cat claws.

"Hey everyone, look who's finally come back!" Winry exclaimed cheerfully as they made their way down the hall. Just as she opened the door and stepped into the dark room, Edward started getting a creepy feeling. Alphonse seemed to have the same intuition and excitedly flicked on the lights. In seconds the room rocked loudly with everyone's rejoicing.

"Welcome back Elrics!" Came a chorus of voices, nearly scaring Edward and Alphonse to death. The elder of the brothers was quickly shaken up by the startling welcome, while Al laughed hysterically. Roy managed to smile at this, which comforted Hughes some.

"Well isn't it our two favorite trouble makers? It seems alchemy has been very kind to you two." Armstrong teased, patting both boys on the back. This easily knocked the two over onto the floor. "Oops, seems I don't know my own strength." Armstrong mocked, flexing his muscle dramatically.

"Please Armstrong, give them a break. I'm sure they've been through enough already." Fury insisted kindly while helping the brothers up.

"My problem is why are rewarding them when we should be punishing them for running off like that." Roy mocked with a smirk. That statement instantly earned him a irritated yell from Ed. He found Edward's frustration quite amusing, just like old times.

"Colonel Mustang." Riza called out seriously cold. "You have better things to do than harass the Elrics, for instance, your paperwork. We've been backed up since you left to go find them." She pointed out stoically. She approached the two boys and petted their heads. "It's nice to have you boys back. The office just isn't as lively without you here." She smiled warmly, which seemed to put the rest of the guest in total shock.

"Nice to be back!" Al said cheerfully. He gave another carefree smile, which easily warmed all the hearts in the room. Edward was certainly glad Al had said something before he was expected to. He wasn't into lying right now since he didn't feel all that happy to be here.

"Can we cut the chatter and get to eating the cake?" Havoc asked dryly, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall in boredom. But he was scared back into a standing position when Riza pulled out a gun and pointed it to him.

"Thanks a lot Havoc, you sure do know how to ruin a party." Farman chuckled.

Edward and Alphonse couldn't help but smiled widely at all of this. Everyone was the exact say way as when they left. It seems they could actually pick up their lives where they ended. Though that statement would be more true for Alphonse than Edward. Edward was truly happy for his younger brother. He had his old body back and a new girlfriend, though he might not call her that yet because he still had the mind set of a child.

When the cake was quickly brought out, both Elrics gleamed with excitement. It looked so good and it was the biggest cake they had ever gotten. They were definitely considering celebrating all of their birthdays here. "Alright Elircs, just consider this another birthday and blow out the candles." Riza replied sweetly. After all they were almost reborn, so why not celebrate it.

Alphonse and Edward looked at each other for a moment with each blithe smile. At the count of three, both blond boys turned to the candles and blew hard, completely wiping out the flames. Edward couldn't help but think the moment was somewhat symbolic in his eyes. They had finally put away the old flames of their past. They had a new official home, so there was no reason to keep burning the old one. It felt so refreshing to start a new life like this. At least it would be entirely new if Edward could allow himself to forgive and forgot that night he had crossed over the gate.

The night proceeded just as the group had hoped. After nearly eating their entire body weight in cake, the team played a few party games. Though it was not intended, Alphonse and Edward won most of the games. But now it was running late into the night and few members actually wanted to go home. The rest however, had brought out into the beer. Luckily Roy was respecting the idea that he was taking the boys home so he wouldn't join in that game just yet.

Roy smiled softly when he saw Alphonse yawn and lean lightly on Rose's shoulder. Such an exciting day was sure to ware the boys old. He walked over to Alphonse and lightly tapped the boy on the shoulder. "How about I take you two home now?" He offered, throwing a glance to Rose who seemed entirely awake. He guessed she was just so captivated by the celebration they usually didn't have in Lior.

Alphonse shook his head with a croaked smile. "Nah, me and Rose want to stay a little later tonight, how about you take Ed home. He looks like he is about to pass out." Alphonse chuckled, pointing over to his woozy brother. Of course he knew Edward didn't get that tired all too quickly, especially after sleeping so long on the train. He saw when his brother had slipped a few swings of the beer the guys had left around the room. Edward had been so angry when they told him he was too small to drink any and that it would run through his body quicker, but he was so offended by the brutal truth, he drunk it behind their backs anyway, hoping to prove a point. But it seems he had failed that miserably.

Roy inwardly laughed at Edward's hazy state and made his way over to the teen. "Edward, I think you've had just enough of celebrating." He replied. In truth he thought Edward needed more convincing of how much everyone wanted him around. Jus this morning the blond was ready to fall of the train, but this party had seemed to bring out the common sense in him. Edward didn't give a verbal reply and only nodded. Placing his hand on Edward's shoulder, Roy escorted the teen out of the room.

"I'm sorry..." Edward whispered as they made their way out the front door. Roy arched up an eye brow in curiosity. "I'm really making you worry about me. I'm sorry. I've got everything anyone could possibly want if not need, but I insist on ruining everything with my lame brain perspectives." Edward admitted. He truly wanted to accept everything as it was now, but he couldn't just forget about Envy and his long adventure to finally achieving his ultimate goal. It was done, his greatest adventure was over before he even knew it. He had no real reason to stay any more. He restored him and his brother's bodies, so what more did he need to do. He had found love and so had Al. What in the world was left for him to find? Edward was not the type to just exist meaninglessly. He had to always be doing something.

Roy gave short laugh as he let Edward lean on him for support. "Well it's about time you realized what an idiot you've been." Roy teased. He enjoyed this all the more when Edward's usual look of annoyance showed through and the blond was ready to kill someone. Luckily, Edward thought against it and just huffed as he was escorted back to Roy's place. "I hope Alphonse is enjoying himself." Roy mumbled to himself.

Edward looked up at the older man with surprise. His cheeks lightly turned pink and he turned his gaze back to the ground. "I don't want him having too much fun." Edward countered. He knew Alphonse was an innocent soul and couldn't do anything wrong, but with role models like him and Roy, he didn't have much examples in what not to do. Edward knew Alphonse had an idea about 'that' type of stuff, but he still never really had a chance to explain anything to Alphonse. It probably be wise if he got to that eventually.

"What are you thinking about Fullmetal?" Roy asked with a chuckle. "Don't want your little brother growing up to fast?" Roy had felt a need to mock the blond. After all it was partly Edward's fault that they grew faster than what they were suppose to. They experienced and saw things children at their age shouldn't have known until years later. "You can't really hold him back now Edward. He most certainly didn't get in your way." Roy grimaced at the thought of when Alphonse even encouraged their relationship. Of course Roy had been completely humiliated when the youth had revealed this knowledge to him, but it could have been worse. Edward solemnly nodded.

They arrived at Roy's place in no time. The older man quickly helped Edward into the house as he flipped on the lights. Everything was exactly how he left it, since he had left in a hurry to save Edward and Alphonse. "I don't want you running off again when I wake up." Roy chuckled, though he was actually bitter about it inside. Edward had already been I the hospital before he came by for one last visit; Roy didn't think he could handle not seeing the moody blond again.

"Don't worry about that." Edward chuckled. He really did miss being home. "This place is a little dull and cold, what do you about warming it up a bit?" The blond suggested with a wide smile. Roy arched up a brow in suspicion. Edward usually didn't make all the advances, but it didn't think it was all that of a bad thing.

"Alright Fullmetal, it's time to taste the heat of the illustrious Flame Alchemist." Roy monologue proudly before scooting the blond up into his arms. Edward laughed whole heartedly as he was carried off to the colonel's bed room. He was now praying Alphonse didn't get back too soon. He would have trouble facing Rose if she heard all this.

Opening the door to the room, Roy promptly laid Edward down on the bed, not waiting a moment more as he locked the door and skillfully started undoing the buttons on the blonde's pants. Edward had felt the reckless giddiness of a carefree child again. As if the thought of inappropriate acts brought him an overwhelming thrill and enjoyment.

He had found the fabric and any other garments for that matter to be so troublesome and hot whenever Roy was around. He was on the verge of just walking around naked to give Roy easy access each day. But that wouldn't be the best of things to do with Alphonse around. Edward assisted Roy by removing his own shirt. He didn't wish to delay this moment any more just because of what he chose to wear.

Once the creamy and smooth skin was finally exposed, Roy licked from navel to chin, up the throat and to the wonderful mouth to dip into the cavern of his mouth. While placing Ed's hands on the buttons of his own shirt, Mustang began to work on the pleasing mouth, taking in the pleasures it gave him and longing for more contact. Edward moaned needy as the tongue finally found its way into his mouth and he clapped onto the strong muscle with his teasing lips as he drew back each fold of Roy's shirt and forced it down his lovers shoulder, all the while caressing the other's arms with his tantalizing fingers.

Happy and more than satisfied that the young blond was as aroused as he was, a simple straddling movement confirmed this and Roy growled as they brushed against each other. He wanted to feel that arousal of his lover in his hands, wanted to caress the hardening flesh and squeeze it. What better way to accomplish and make this desire real than undoing the clasp and zipper of the pants, simultaneously releasing the thick member from it's confinement? Feeling a need to breath, Roy pulled back out of the, looking at the other and taking the wonderful form in with hungry and desiring eyes. Edward himself might as well have been dessert from the look that Roy was giving his adorable lover.

A smirk found it's way to the older male's lips as he lowered his head to the crook of Ed's neck, licking and tracing it with a small fang. "I've missed everything about you," Roy panted as he made his way down to sensitive nipples, giving them the same treatment he gave to the slender neck.

It hadn't took much of any effort for Roy to get Edward aroused, since all the rubbing and teasing had already drove him crazy with need. He purred ever so temptingly as Roy's hand was around his erection and the sensual mouth was consuming him with a heated fire of passion and desire. The tingling sensation returned beneath the other's adoring kisses and licks, drawing the blond into a deep pit of want.

His hands lustily traveled down Roy's form, tracing his beautiful muscles and well developed stomach. Once Edward reached Roy's lower half, he quickly undid the pants and opened them. Slipping his hands in-between the fabric, Edward also drew out his lover's hardening length. He squeezed it at first and teasingly danced along it with his fingers. A deep growl went through Roy as he lightly nipped at the pert flesh. Blowing on the now moist stubby nipple, his hand went to take Edward's growing erection into his hand.

His torso brushed along the young teen's as he released a deep and feral groan. "I'm going to explode if I'm not inside you soon," Roy couldn't help but moan.

Smiling amusingly, Edward wiggled beneath his lover until he could eventually turn over beneath him. "You were always so impatient Colonel bastard." He chirped.

"Don't make me punish you Fullmetal." Roy threaten with a smirk. He lightly traced one finger from the base of Edward's head to the tight and tempting bottom that lay before him. He leaned over quickly and grabbed a small bottle of lube and spread a decent amount on his hands. He coated his aching member then the younger teen's pucker entrance. Edward released a merge whimper as Roy stretched him with his fingers. He was entirely too grateful when the preparations were all made. Then Roy placed his girth between the two halves of muscle and flesh, just staying there for a second as he moaned into his lover's ear, licking the lobe as asked Ed to,

"Relax, this will only hurt for a minute" and with that little bit of a warning told, he dove into his lover's beautiful body, staying there and waiting for the male beneath him to be relaxed and ready for the next step. Taking a soft breath as he felt the harden member slip into him carefully, Edward waited for a short grueling moment and suddenly whimpered to tell Roy to continue.

Though he would never get over the feeling of actually being inside his skillful lover, and the whimper sent his senses over the edge as he began to move, thrusting into the tight but delicious hole, relishing in the feel. The thrusts were slow, stroking the interior and a deep husky growl worked it's way through Roy's throat.

The blond gasped out softly as his lover started to repeatedly thrust into him, causing his to rock with each impact. A deep moan when through him as the thrust were deliciously slow and sensual. Even his golden eyes fluttered in a pleasurable manner as his lover reentered him time after time. Edward was brought into an even more desirable trance as Roy growled out his name in a way that sent shivers down his entire spine. The usually arrogant Mustang was more than happy to mentally admit that this coupling was splendid and exhilarating as he kept sliding in and out of the tight hole of his lover. His hands went around the waist of his lover and ran along the hard member, gripping it suddenly in a oddly tender way. Edward's mouth hung open to release his joyous sounds as Roy's hand enclosed around his arousal.

Edward moaned longingly, his body grinding against the other slowly, his hips swinging lightly to meet the other as he entered him again. He flinched as Roy moved more frequently, but made not a sound of distress or displeasure. He felt his back arch again, pressing closer to his lover.

Roy thrust in the back still slow as his hand takes in the feeling of the hot flesh, his mouth kissing the skin of the shoulder, perspiration and the need to release building up.

Edward's passage throbbed delightfully around the member within him. Roy could feel the movement of the muscles within the tight opening, and he pumped harder in the front, this time his pace speeding up more, but even now he couldn't bring himself to that wonderful climax, needing Ed so much for his release.

Pounding deeply into the other male as he finally felt that spot within Edward and couldn't help the toxic feeling he was getting as the blonde's voice was ringing in his ears. Finally, Roy's aim grew accurate, and Edward's prostate was found. He arched quickly, his limbs stiffing as he felt the other probing that spot again and again. "R-Roy..." He gasped, swallowing hard and trying to regain his ability to speak, though it was all in vain. His entrance soon began restricting as well, throbbing in rhythm to the other's back and forth movements.

The had held out best he could, since he had never wanted the moment to end, his lover's most perfect aim, had finally made such a fleet impossible. With yet another entering, Edward came suddenly and quickly. His jaw locked in place as he yelled out his pleasure as the pressure released deliciously through him. Echoing through the room was his lover's name as he had came. Roy followed right after Edward, spilling his seed inside the younger male.

Gently he pulled out of his lover and began to kiss at the slick with sweat skin. Taking in the taste and flavor of his one and only love, a deep chuckle going through him, "you are just as delicious as ever."

Edward couldn't resist a blush from Roy's comment. Roy smirked, and he gently rolled Ed onto his back, his eyes trailing up the perfection that was the blonde's naked body. He licked his lips, never seeming to be able to satisfy himself from drinking in the sight, smell, taste, and feel of his lover. Even with all of those things qualifying for the senses on the outside, they also had the same affect on the inside. Roy truly loved and adored the male beneath him and he inclined his head, kissing up the toned chest to the teen's kissed bruised lips.

"It's good to have you back Edward..." he couldn't help but mutter as he laid softly beside the boy.

"It's get to be back...for good." Edward sighed in response. He took a deep breath and carefully leaned against Roy. Taking in the warm of his love before giving into the rest that had called for him. Except this time, he would return on his own.

**-The End-**

**A/N: **Omg! Yay, I finally finished this fic. It certainly took me long enough, sorry about all the delays. But I am so happy to have had all these wonderful reviewers! You guys are the best. I'm still thinking about doing the Sequel, but I need to know if all of you really want one. Please tell me what you think. The story does have a few lose ends. But I will warn you, the sequel will definitely be a lot more angst and drama than this one had.

So I hope to hear from you all soon. Even if I don't do a sequel, please check out many of my other fanfics. I'm taking request if their are any different animes you want me to write on. So until then, see ya later.


End file.
